Harry Potter and the Horcrux Search
by Her-My-Oh-Knee
Summary: Harry Potter has been marked from birth, when the darkest wizard of all time, Lord Voldomort, tried to kill him. Now he is a seventeen yearold wizard, fighting against the Dark Lord, and fighting his own battles. Post HBP. HP.GW HG.RW COMPLETE!
1. Dreams

**Harry Potter and the Horcrux Search**

**The dreams**

Harry Potter sat lying on his bed wondering what was wrong with him. Almost everyone he loved had died his parents, Sirius, and now Dumbledore. All of them had been killed because of him, because Voldomort wanted him miserable. They all had also been killed in front of him.

Harry started thinking. _Maybe Ron and Hermione shouldn't come with me, maybe they'll die too. Maybe they should stay here, and finish school. _But another little voice kept saying, _You need them, they have to help find the horcruxes!_ Harry glanced at the clock, tired of debating with himself. It is two AM, time to go to sleep.

"_NO! PLEASE NO! NOT MY BABY! PLEASE NOT MY BABY!" A blond haired woman was screaming, looking at someone that Harry knew only to well. _

_Lord Voldomort, with skin that was even more white than normal in the moonlight, and his slits that he had for eyes looking evilly happy at the pain that the women was showing as he did the crucio curse yet again on a young girl, that couldn't have been more than seven_.

"NOO!" screamed Harry, as he woke with a start.

He had been dreaming, it was only a dream he told himself, as he wiped the sweat with from his face with his sleeve.

He had been having these dreams more and more often, and they grew more and more

painful each time.

Harry looked at the clock on his night stand, it was 4:20. Harry

decided to start packing his stuff to go to the Burrow,

were he was going for the 2 weeks before Fleur and Bill's wedding.

He opened his trunk and coughed at the smell, he needed to clean it out.

He started to pull out his wand, and then he remembered he couldn't use magic until his seventeenth birthday, next week. He looked around the room for something to use,

and saw a bit of fabric he had used to mend his sheets. He wet it

down with the stale water in a cup and started to scrub the large trunk.

He glanced out the window and saw a small owl flying toward his window, and realized

he wasn't going to stop. Harry opened the window just as the owl stopped. He let it in and saw it was Pig, Ron's owl. He gave him a bit of water from Hedwig's bowl, and pulled the letter from his leg.

_Harry, we'll be at your house at 9:00 AM. We'll be traveling by Floo,_

_so tell your Aunt and Uncle to expect us._

_Love, Molly Weasley._

_P.S. Ron says to make Pig fly home, he needs the exercise._

Harry smiled at the last bit; Pig did look a little plump, and was now flying around his head trying to get him to pet him.

Harry caught the fidgety owl, and put him outside, and watched as he zoomed off, in the wrong direction.

He looked at the clock again, and started at the time; it was already 7:30!

He hurriedly finished cleaning his trunk, and stuffed his things inside. By the time he was done

it was 8:15, so he got dressed and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

His Aunt and Uncle were sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes.

His Uncle glared at him, but did not say anything; he had been doing this all summer.

Harry sat down and looked up at his Aunt and Uncle. "I'll be leaving later today, and I don't think I'll be coming back. Ever." His Uncle looked glad, but he noticed that his Aunt though smiling nastily, looked a bit worried. But when he looked back up, he decided he had imagined it.

He got the cereal that they had sitting out for him, and started to eat, looking forward to going to the Weasley's, and getting away from the place he had called home for eleven years of his.

A/N Hey everyone, this is my first fan fic, so I don't how well I'll do. Please read and review, I could really use the support. I think there'll be about 20 chapters, maybe more, maybe less. It depend on the reviews. There will be relationships, and some twists in later chapters. I'm writing this story based on what I think will happen in book 7, but I can always use suggestions! Reviews will be greatly appreciated, hint hint.

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam

P.S. (I have gone through and corrected this chapter. It is now less crappy than it used to be. I am also finding the 20 chapter bit a little funny. I say this thirty chapter's later, ha-ha. Enjoy and review!)


	2. Going to the Burrow

**Going to the Burrow**

Harry was in the living room waiting for the Weasley's to Floo in to pick him up. He wondered if it would anything like their last visit. The twins had given his cousin Dudley a Ton-Tongue, and his tongue had grown almost 3 feet long. He glanced at his watch,

it was 9:10. They were ten minutes late,

he wondered if there was something wrong, or if they were just late. Two years ago he would have just said they were being regular Weasley's, but now, there had been so many

Muggle and Wizard tortures and killings, so that he worried constantly that someone he knew was in trouble.

Just a few weeks ago, he had heard about a mass muggle torture, in which three Death Eaters had done a number of painful spells and curses, sending six of the thirteen muggles to Saint Mungo's.

The muggle Prime the Minister had hushed event, by saying that there was a gang who was responsible. Luckily for him, the details where able to kept away.

All of a sudden, a fire flared up in the fire place. Aunt Petunia jumped, looking un-nerved, and Uncle Vernon put on his most scary face, which made his already far face look like a mad pug dog.

Harry jumped up and grabbed his trunk, dragging it closer to the fire place. He wanted get out quickly, without trouble. Mr. Weasley came out of the fire, smiling and looking around at the Dursleys, and then Hermione came out and ran to give Harry a bone squeezing hug,

Ron came after her, and laughed when he saw Harry's face, which was squeezed in pain and surprise.

"Harry, Harry how _are _you!" Hermione screeched, looking at him with concern.

"Fine." he answered with slight amusement, after pulling away from the bone crunching grasp.

Suddenly Harry heard a whimper, and he saw his cousin Dudley coming down the stairs, in his green and blue striped pajamas. He looked at the people around the living room, and turned and hightailed

back up the stairs. Hermione and Ron looked like they might burst out laughing. Harry decided it was time to go,

so he looked at his Aunt and Uncle. "Well I'll be leaving then, I won't be back." Uncle Vernon looked like he couldn't wait, but he just nodded.

Aunt Petunia said something though. "Will we still be protected?" Harry looked at her

a moment before answering. "There'll be someone keeping an eye on you, looking for anything."

She nodded and sat back down, as Ron and Mr. Weasley picked up

Harry's old trunk and went back into the green fire saying "The Burrow!", and Hermione quickly followed, after nodding coldly at the Dursleys. Harry turned back around to face his sour faced Aunt and Uncle. "Well bye then, tell Dudley he can have his room back."

and went into the fire and saying clearly, "The Burrow." Feeling only slightly guilty.

A/N Hello everyone! It is me again. I have also corrected this chapter, and added a few things. I'm actually appalled that it was so short. I can't really had anything else though, without re-doing the entire chapter, and I don't have the need for that. So I hope you enjoy, reviews are always welcome!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	3. Tough Love

**Tough Love**

The next few days were very busy, getting ready for the wedding, and brain storming where the horcruxes could be. When Harry woke up

on his birthday, he did not realize what day it was.

He got dressed and went stairs, not seeing that Ron was not in bed. As he went stairs he heard exited whispering, but when he got to the kitchen, he didn't see anyone. All of a sudden a bunch different people shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Harry pulled out his wand and shouted "PROTOGO!" and a blueish shield went up around him. He blushed a deep red when he realized what was happening.

"You're getting as jumpy as Mad-Eye Harry!" Ron said, laughing. He looked around and saw it was decorated for a party. "The real party will later Harry, dear." Mrs. Weasley said smiling warmly. All of the Weasleys were there, inlcuding Hermione, and Fleur.

Harry had a lot of fun watching Hermione and Ron

glance at each other, then look away quickly when they

realized the other was looking, and watching Fleur try to talk

Bill into trying a French dish, which had a name Harry couldn't pronounce.

It's was 2:45, almost time for the party. Harry could hear

people aparating outside and Mrs. Weasley yelling at Fred

and George,

because they had set of Dungbombs in the cellar again.

When Harry went down stairs 15 minutes later, the first thing he saw was Tonks yelling at Lupin. "YOU DIDN'T GET A CARD! REMUS LUPIN YOU DIDN'T GET YOUR BEST FREIND'S SON A BIRTHDAY CARD!" Harry smiled, from what he had heard, Lupin had finally given in, and asked Tonks out. Tonks stopped when she saw Harry come down the stairs; she turned and glared at Lupin one more time, then stomped off to talk to Mrs. Weasley.

Lupin came over to Harry and patted him no back saying" Thanks Harry, I think she was about to slap me. And so you know, I did get you a birthday present, just not a card. She wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise." Harry smiled and took the small box his former professor was holding out. "Thanks." He said as he opened the gift, it was a small mirror. "It will show any person in the world, and tell you what they're saying." Lupin said grinning. "Wow thanks!" Harry said, examining it carefully. Lupin smiled, and went of to talk to Bill.

Harry then realized just how many people was actually

There. There was most of the Order, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas (he glared at him, still not sure

what to think of him), Seamus Finnegan, and some of his other Hogwarts friends.

The one person Harry

didn't see was Ginny; were was she? He looked out side, and everywhere,

but she was no were. Harry went up to his bed room so he

could put away Lupins mirror, when he heard a sniffling coming from Ginny's room. He went to see who was in there, and he saw Ginny sitting on her bed crying.

He went over and sat uncomfortably on here bed, and kind of patted

her shoulder, in what he thought a

comforting way. She looked up to see who was in with her, then seeing who it was, glared at him.

"What's wrong Gin?" he asked concerned. She looked at him, then

at her hands and said in a voice Harry didn't recognize, a voice that sounded very cold, and distant.

" I'm not going back to school Harry."

She looked at him, her face starting to turn red with anger.

"I don't want to stay there, and know your out there doing God knows what, while I'm in school like a good little girl!"

Harry looked at her, opened mouth, completely surprised.

"Gin, you said you were fine with it! What changed?"

She glared at him again "Nothing changed Harry; you're such a git sometimes! I never wanted to stay; I always wanted to stay with you!

But I didn't say anything because I thought you would change

your mind!" Tears started forming in her chocolate eyes.

"Ginny, I can't let you come with me. Please, just back to school. Everyone I've loved has died, and I don't

want you to die!" She looked at him, the tears starting to fall. If Harry wasn't so worried

he would have looked away. "Then why are Ron and Hermione coming?" She said in a deadly serious voice. He hesitated. "I...I'm not not sure of they are Gin." She looked at him shocked.

"You're going to leave without telling anyone aren't you?" She asked, her voice much more high-pitched that normal.

"I don't know Ginny!" Harry cried, now very sorry he had said it.

She started to look like she was about to slap him.

" HARRY JAMES POTTER IF YOU DO THAT TO MY BROTHER THEN I WILL KILL...!"

She stopped abruptly, because Harry did something that even surprised himself, he leaned over and covered her open mouth with his. For a moment, she seemed to melt into him, then he pulled away quickly.

_What am I doing!_ He thought to himself.

He jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving Ginny staring

open mouthed at him, shocked.

A/N Re-doing this one also! I will be re-doing all that I think re-done at some point, but I'm not sure what all I have time to do. I hope every one liked this chapter, I think this chapter was when I started actually getting a little bit of talent. The reason I am re-doing these chapters now, FYI, is that I am sending it to a English teacher to see what she thinks of it all, to see if I have a bit of writing talent in me. If I do, I might start writing my own book, who knows? Anyways, please review everyone!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	4. Decisions

Decisions

Harry was sitting on his bed, wondering what the heck had come over him." Why did I kiss her? I know we can't be together, she is my best friends little sister! If I got involved with her again, then Voldomort would probably come after her. Then what would I do?" He was deep in thought when he heard Ron come pounding up the stairs, and into their room. "Harry! Come on mate, we're about to have the cake!" Harry looked at him, then nodded slowly and trudged down the stairs, to finish the party.

Three hours later, the party was finally over, and Harry was happy, it had been a long day. Harry was about to head up to read for a while before going to bed, when he saw Hermione, Ginny, and Ron, heading quietly to the attic, apparently trying to sneak. Harry was about to go ask them what they were doing when he heard Ginny whisper

"He's still in his room right?" Harry decided that they were avoiding him. He quickly got out his Dad's old invisibility cloak, and hurried to follow. When they got the attic, they locked the door, and they bunched up together. Harry inched closer quietly, trying to be as quite as possible. "I was talking to Harry earlier" Ginny whispered "And he said that was thinking of leaving without you, so that you couldn't get hurt." Ron looked confused, and hurt, but Hermione looked mad. Very mad.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! HE IS SO MUCH TRUOBLE, OH HE IS GOING TO REGRET EVEN THINKING ABOUT THAT!" Harry smiled in spite of himself, he would be so dead later, but right now, it was very funny. Hermione stood up quickly, and Ron stood up also, looking at Hermione warily. She was on a war path and he didn't want get in her way. He pitied Harry, he was going to be dead. "Poor Harry." he muttered under his breath. Harry was standing close enough to hear this, and smiled in spite of himself. "I know, she's going to kill me." Ron looked up quickly "Harry?" he said quietly. Harry took a hand out from under his cloak to show Ron were he was. Hermione was storming toward the door, so Harry went down the stairs and shoved the cloak under the bed just in time to jump on it, before Hermione came storming into his room. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! DID YOU REALLY THINK WE WOULD LET YOU LEAVE WITHOUT US? WELL WE AREN'T! WE MEANT WHAT WE SAID AT THE FUNRAL DIDN'T WE RON!" Ron looked up, he clearly didn't want to be dragged into Hermione's ranting, he nodded meekly. Harry looked at Ginny, who was standing in the door frame, glaring at him. "Hermione, please. I thought about it, but I decided I need you guys." Hermione looked at him in surprise, she raised her eyebrows "Really?" Harry nodded "We can take our apparation tests tomorrow. Then we'll able to get going." Ron and Hermione nodded. Harry looked at Ginny "Gin, we need to talk." Ron and Hermione took this as their que to leave, they could some time together.

Ginny came alway into the room, and sat on the bed. "Harry, please. I don't want to stay here. I won't, I need to be with you." Harry looked at her with mixed emotions. "Gin, I don't want you to go, if you got hurt, or...or died, I would never forgive myself." Harry went over and sat next to her

" But if you really feel you can do this, that you need to...then...I suppose there's no use trying to stop you, is there?". Ginny looked at him in surprise " I'm glad you finally came to you senses Mr. Potter." she said smiling. Harry looked at her, he really did love her. "There's only one thing Gin, you need your parents permission. Your not of age, so you can't apperate, I don't how we'll figure that out." Ginny smiled. "I know Harry, but if I get my parents permission, and special permission from the Minister, then I'll be able to get my license early." Harry grinned, it would all work out. "But what about doing magic, your not..." " I can also get permission to do magic, with my headmasters permission." Harry's smile faltered, Dumbledore would have given the permission quickly, but he wasn't sure is Professor McGonagall would give it so easily. He voiced this concern, and Ginny looked slightly downcast, but then cheered up, saying "She'll agree, she's in the Order." Harry looked at her " Gin...there's on more thing-" " Harry! Ginny! Time to eat!" Mrs. Weasley was calling. "Ignore her Harry, what is it?" Ginny asked, looking annoyed. "Well I think that we should not get back together right now, it's too soon." Ginny looked at him, completely surprised. " HARRY! GINNY! NOW!" Mrs. Weasley yelled again. Ginny looked at him again, and then walked out without saying a word.

_"Wormtail," a high cold voice said "please tell me why you let the prisoner escape?" A small rat like man sat cowering in a corner. "Master...my Master, I am sorry My Lord. Please Master, please forgive me!" He came on his knees, and kissed the hem of Lord Voldomort's robe. Voldomort raised his wand, and almost carelessly said " Crucio". The small man writhed with pain, screaming terribly. When he stopped twisting, he lay panting on the dark marble floor, then got up quickly, and said "My Lord, please, I have done a terrible thing! Please, please forgive me!" Voldomort glanced at him, then back out the window. "Find him, and you will be forgiven. I want him alive."_

Harry woke up sweating, his scar burning. He looked at his window, he had woken up because of a sound, there was a small barn owl sitting on the windowsill. Harry looked at Ron, he was snoring. Harry went over to the window and pulled it open, it creaked loudly, Harry glanced at Ron again, then took the letter from the owl, and watched it fly off. Harry opened it, it was not addressed.

_Dear Harry, _

_Be careful, Voldomort is looking for you. He will try to find you at all costs. Watch your back, and keeps your friends with you at all times. Warn the Order about how to kill Voldomort, they need to know. Remember that in these dark times, friends are what will win this war._

_A.D._

Harry looked at the letter speechless; it couldn't be Dumbledore could it? _No,_ he decided_, he saw him killed. But who else would know about the horcruxes? Ron and Hermione wouldn't do that. So who else could it be?_ He lay thinking it over, when sleep claimed him.

A/N Hehe, cliffhangers, gotta love 'em! So now I want some more reviews, it's just one click away! Thank you to my only reviewer Lily's Lil Sis, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You are my new best friend,** ;D **so everyone else please review, I will put your name at the top if you do! Even if I get a million reviews (Which I highly doubt will happen).

Hello, it's current me again. I feel the need to re-do that authors note. It was not really a cliffhanger, because I somehow think that no one was sitting on the edge of their seat, expecting to find out what happened, and then disappointed. Also, it is not just one click away, it's…counting…it's five. Cus you click on the draggy down thing, then on the go, then on once you type your praise, you push the send button, then you have to close it. A lot of work, but I have faith in you! You're able! And I sounded like a hyper six year-old. Well, I sound like 97 of the time, so that doesn't really matter. Looking above…nope, nothing else. And guess what! I have almost 1O of a million now! Just like, 15 more and I'm good! Wanna help out with that? Hint hint.

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	5. Talking

**Getting Ready**

_" WORMTAIL!" Voldomort was mad, very mad. "Ye...Yes my Lord?" They were in a dark place, and Harry could feel the cold, it had to be about 20 degrees. " Why have you not done as I have asked, the prisoner is not back." Wormtail did not answer. Voldomort looked at the quivering man " And why is that you are not answering me? Do you not think that this prisoner is important? Or maybe you think that I have put to much trust into your abilitiesss." He hissed the last part out, looking murderously at his servant. "No my Lord! No, I agree with you completely. I am sorry my Lord, forgive me my Lord!" The man lay cowering at the feet of Lord Voldomort, tense, as if waiting for something. The something came, "CRUCIO!" Voldomort said in a voice so evil the temperature seemed to drop ten degrees. _

Harry woke shivering; he pulled the blankets closer around him. "Who is the prisoner that he keeps talking about?" Harry wondered.

He glanced at the clock; it was 6:00 AM. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to get a cup of tea.

When he reached the foot of the stairs, he was surprised to hear voices in the kitchen.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie,

Remus, and Tonks were whispering quietly.

He went back up stairs to his room, and got some Expandable Ears from his trunk, and held them to the floor which was right above the kitchen.

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron have told Ginny that she can come with them, where ever it is that they are going. I don't know if she should go, she's my youngest child and..." Molly took a shaky breath "I don't think she should go, but she says she won't be going back to school, that if I make her, then she'll just wait until she's 17, then go."

Arthur cleared his throat, and put an arm around Molly. "Molly, Arthur, I think you should let her go." Lupin said. "I think that if Harry won't tell us, then he should have as much protection as possible." Lupin shifted soundlessly.

"Yes, yes Molly, I agree with Remus. Ginny already knows so much, and I don't think the other three will let anything happen to her." Molly nodded quietly.

" I suppose, but I just don't want anything to happen to her!" She stood up saying " She can go, Arthur sign the forms, and take the to the Minister,

I'll take the four of them for the test today." She went back up to her room, and sat quietly crying into her pillow. (**So everyone knows, this was on Mrs. Weasley's point of view, I thought it would be better that way.)**

Harry pulled the pale string up, and put it back into his trunk. He got up and nudged Ron, and then decided it would quicker another way. "Lan GardienLeviosa!"**(Sorry, I had trouble figuring out that spelling.)**He said in a whisper. Ron began to rise, then Harry let him drop quietly onto his bed.

Ron woke up with a start "WHAT..." Harry was gesturing wildly whispering " Be quiet!"

Ron shut his mouth, but glared at Harry. "Come on, _quietly_." Ron followed, glancing at Harry while walking.

Harry led the way to the girls room, and woke Ginny, while Ron woke Hermione. "I just woke up from a dream and..." He stopped because Hermione gasped.

"You're having dreams? Harry, why did you tell us?" Harry paused, then said " I've been having them for a while Hermione. Now listen!" Hermione looked at him, and then opened her mouth about to say something, then shut again when Ron glared at her. "_Anyway_" Harry said looking sideways at Hermione.

"I've been having dreams, and this one and the last one, Voldomort" Hermione and Ron looked unnerved when he said this, but Harry noticed Ginny didn't. " was talking to Wormtail about a prisoner. He said that he had escaped, and he seemed really angry about it. And when was torturing Wormtail with the crucio curse,"

Harry stopped, he remembered the pain it had caused him when Voldomort had done it on him." he seemed even more angry that normal."

Ron gaped at him, Hermione looked scared, Ginny reached for his hand, and Harry let her.

"Harry, who do you think is so important that it made..._him_...so mad?" Hermione said hesitantly.

"There's one more thing..." said Harry quietly. "What?" Ginny asked. "Hold on, lemme get it." Harry got up and got the letter from A.D. from under his mattress, and crept back to the room. " Here it is." They all went and crowded around the letter. Hermione took it carefully and started reading:

_Dear Harry, _

_Be careful, Voldomort is looking for you. He will try to find you at all costs. Watch your back, and keeps your friends with you at all times. Warn the Order about how to kill Voldomort, they need to know. Remember that in these dark times, friends are what will win this war._

_A.D._

"Harry, who's A.D?" Ron asked curiously.

"That's the thing Ron, I don't know! It came in the middle of the night, and I have no clue." Ginny took the letter from Hermione and read it again. Harry looked around at his friends, Ron looked completely confused, Ginny was re-reading it,

but Hermione had a horrified look on her face. " Harry, do you know what this could mean!" Harry looked confused. Hermione sighed " Harry, this could mean that Voldomort knows were you are! That could have been him writing that letter!"

Harry looked at her, he hadn't even thought of that. Ginny had been sitting quitely, but she spoke then

" Hermione, I know a spell that can tell you who wrote something.

Not very many wizards or witches know of it, but if someone did know, and they wanted it private, then they can do another spell to prevent it."

Hermione looked at her curiously "What spell? "

Ginny looked at the floor for a moment and mumbled something no one could hear.

"I didn't quite catch that Ginny." Ron said looking at sister with curiosity.

"I said that I made it up." She said shyly. "You made it up!" said Harry with surprise. "Yes, is there something wrong with that? I started working on it after the whole Chamber of Secretsthing. I didn't want anything like that to happen again." Ginny said defensively.

Harry squeezed her hand then said "I think that's a great idea Gin." Hermione was staring at Ginny opened mouth, but then seemed to realize what she was doing. "Does it work?" She asked skeptically. "Yes Hermione, it works. I've tested it a million times."

Ginny said glaring at Hermione.

Harry looked at his watch and jumped at the time. "Hey it's already 8:30! We've got to get ready to go!"

Ginny looked downcast. "I haven't gotten permission yet." Harry grinned,

he forgot about that. "Oh ya, I heard your parents talking, they've agreed you can go."

Ginny jumped and smiled wildly, then leaned and kissed Harry on the mouth,

then jumped away looking embaressed. Harry looked at her a minute, then

whispered in her ear "I've changed my mind about us getting together. The letter is right."

Then he leaned over and gave her a big kiss.

Ron yelled "EWW! Do you have to that right in front of me!" Hermione jabbed him in the ribs, and Harry and Ginny laughed. "Well are two going to get out of here? We have to get dressed you know!"

Harry and Ron looked embaressed, then left to get ready themselves.

On the way downstairs to breakfast

Harry looked at Ron and asked "Are you and Hermione...?" Ron looked at the floor sheepishly,

"Ya, but it's a new thing. So don't go spreading it around ok?"

Harry looked at his best friend, then nodded saying

"I think I can do that." Ron nodded, and then got a bowl and some cereal.

Ginny came down and sat next to him and Ron, and then Hermione came and sat between Ginny and Ron. Harry looked around at the kitchen,

wondering how long this peace would last. it couldn't last forever could it?

Voldomort was after everyone Harry knew, and Harry himself.

Like the mystery letter said, he was after him, and wouldn't stop for anything.

A/N So thank you everyone for all the reviews, I didn't get a million, but better luck next time right? So you know, I'm not one of the people to wait forever a bunch of chapters, I'm home schooled, so I can write pretty often. Lol, so that's for a burst of...I don't know. Oh ya, one more thing before i go to bed, should I have it in other peoples point of view? I mean more of it, like when they leave show conversations that are going on at the Weasley's, and other stuff. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks all, I love getting reviews so please do NOT leave without writing one. Also, the next chapter is going to have a HUGE cliffhanger, and it's going to be very, very long. I'll probably submit it tomorrow.

And here I am again, re-writing. And I will do something to each and every chapter, until I reach the one I am writing now, or the ones my beta did. That authors note wasn't to stupid, so I won't waste my time and energy ragging on it. I would appreciate reviews!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	6. Weddings and Such

Weddings and such…

It was time to go get their licenses. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all eaten breakfast and were ready to go the Ministry to get their licenses. Hermione was going for support, and Ron had to take it again **(He did fail right?)**. Ginny had to go up to Mr. Weasley's office to get her permission forms.

Tonks took them to the phone box that they had to take to the office.

When they got to the underground room, and Tonks showed them up to the floor they had to go to, and left Ron and Harry, and then took Hermione and Ginny to Mr. Weasley's office.

Harry and Ron walked quickly down the hall, avoiding odd glances from some of the people they passed.

When they found the room that had a large colorful sign on the door that read Apparation Tests they opened the door, and saw a small sitting room. Harry went up to the desk and said to the bored looking receptionist" Three for our tests. "She glanced up, then looked down at her clipboard. "Names?" she said in a high-pitched voice that sounded oddly like Professor Umbridge. Harry hesitated then replied "Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter. " Her eyes looked at with interest, and then flew up to the lighting bolt scar on his forehead. Harry cringed; he always hated it when people did that. "Alright," she said looking behind him at Ron.

"We can have you in about 10 minutes. Where is Miss Weasley? "Harry looked behind him then back at the receptionist saying "She's underage, so she had to get the forms. She'll be back in a minute. "The receptionist nodded.

"You can take a seat right over their Mr. Potter. Can I get you or Mr. Weasel a drink?" Harry looked at Ron, who was glaring at the receptionist. He nodded and mouthed "Pumpkin juice." Harry looked back at the girl and said smirking slightly

"Mr. _Weasley_ and I will have pumpkin juice, if you have it, and I'd like two extras, for my friends." She nodded and got up and went to the back. Harry went and sat down next to Ron.

"So Mr. _Weasel_, how do you think you'll do?" He said grinning. Ron glared at him then replied in a monotone "Fine, you Mr. Potty?" Harry laughed

"OK, I guess." Just then the girls came back smiling. Ginny went and sat next to Harry, and Hermione sat next to her. The receptionist came back and handed everyone their drinks.

"Miss Weasley, may I see your papers? Then you go to take your test. "

Ginny handed the girl her forms, and then went to got take the test. Right before she went in the door that appeared as the girl waved her wand over it, she looked back at

Harry, with apparent nervousness in her eyes. Then she turned and went through the door, and they all watched as it disappeared after her.

Ginny came about 20 minuets later, smiling "I passed! " She said excitably. "There's three test you have to take, and I passed all of them! " Harry smiled at her, and gave her a hug. Ron smiled, but it disappeared as the receptionist came out again. "Mr. Potter, it's your turn. Right through this door, please." She said waving her wand over the spot were the door was. Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny, and then went through the door.

In the room there was a man standing there, looking pleasantly at Harry. "Hello, you must be Mr. Potter, I'm Teddy. I'll be testing you today. "Harry looked at Teddy, and decided he liked him. He hadn't the customary glance at his scar that most people did. "Hello." Harry said trying to match his instructor's cheery voice. "Alright, there will three test. The first one will be in here; you will apperate to each of these hoops." Teddy said flicking his wand, and three hula hoops that had been on the wall, flew to the floor.

Harry looked at the hoops, and replied "Alright." Harry ap-erated to each hoop, then looked up and saw Teddy smiling broadly.

"Very good! Have you taken this before?"

Harry shook his head and looked at the ground. " Alright then, we'll be going to the next test then. This one will be at a safe spot.

You will apperate there, then back. I will be watching on both sides. "

Harry listened as he gave him the directions, then concentrated, and got there with a whoosh. He looked around and saw he was on a hill that over looked London. Harry started to forget what he was doing, then quickly remembered and disseraperated back. "You kind get lost in it don't you?" Teddy said smiling. "Ya, it's beautiful. " Harry said, thinking of the view.

" Okay, well moving on. The next test is a little bit harder, you need to apperate to a muggle village without them realizing it." Harry looked at him, not sure what he was talking about. " You can't really just pop in front of a muggle with them noticing. " Teddy looked at minute before replying " Well that's why you're going to apperate behind a building. "

Harry didn't say anything, just nodded. "Okay, so here's the address, 1234 Johnsonville, London.** ( I don't know if there's really a place that's named but….)**. "Harry nodded, then apperated behind a building there, saw nothing interesting, then went back. " Very good, you passed!" Harry grinned, he hadn't thought he would on the first time. "Your test scores will be mailed with Miss Weasley's, and Mr. Weasley's when he takes his. Thank you for coming, hope you do well. Jane will make your license for you before you leave."

Harry thanked him, and then walked out grinning. Ron paled when he saw Harry. "Was the teacher ok? How hard was the test? Is it really bad?" Harry answered each question, and then told them he had passed.

Jane then told Ron it was his turn, and Ron came back out thirty minutes later, looking pleased with himself. "I passed!" Hermione went and gave him a hug, and then they all got their licenses and left.

They told the Weasley's they had passed and then apperated to their rooms for a nap.

The next few days were a flurry getting ready for the wedding. Mrs. Weasley was constantly on their backs. A few days before the wedding, the four realized they hadn't gotten them presents yet. So they all apperated to Diagon Alley to get the presents.

Ginny and Hermione helped the boys pick out gifts, Harry gave them certifiget to get a portrait done of them, and Ron got a frame for it. Ginny got a quilt for them, and Hermione got a pot's and pans set. They were all satisfied with their gifts, and went back to the Burrow and hid them away safely.

Finally the day of the wedding came. Bill was completely nervous, the wedding was set to be at noon, and it was now 10:30. They were all getting ready, and then were going to the groom's room to talk to Bill.

It was now 11:30, and Bill was sitting at the dressing table completely nervous. "Why did I let her decide to go ahead and marry me?

What if I hurt her, or am not a good enough husband! Oh my gosh, I can't marry her, I don't deserve her!" He was standing up pacing the room, and pulling at his hair. "Brother, get a hold of yourself!" said Fred. "Yes, of course you don't deserve her, that's the point!"

George agreed. Bill looked at his brother thoughtfully, and then looked around the room at his other friends and family. Harry was standing against the wall nodding, and so was Ron. He sighed; he knew he was just nervous. Thirty minutes later,

Ron looked at his watch and said "It's time to go, it's eleven forty-five." Percy, who Bill had decided to be his best man, was getting straightened up in the mirror, and Harry and Ron, who were ushers, were already gone.

When Bill got out in front of the church, he started sweating again.

The music started and Bill watched as Ginny, and Gabrielle,

Fluer's sister, and one of Fluer's friends, Maria, walked down the aisle. Bill got his breath as he saw Fleur,

she was gorgeous in a white spaghetti strap dress, with small pink flowers on her waist. Her hair seemed silver in the lighting, and Bill couldn't keep his eyes off her. She seemed to float toward him.

When she finally reached him,

Bill took her hand in his own, and turned to face the Marge, the woman that was to marry them. She turned to look at them, and then asked they pull out their wands. When they had she said in a loud voice

"Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, do you wish to get married?" They both answered at the same time "We do."

The Marge nodded "Please put your wands together, and Fleur Delacour, repeat after me." Fleur nodded. "I Fleur" the Marge said. "I Fleur,"

"Give myself to Bill Weasley". "Give my self to Bill Weasley" repeated Fleur softly. "To marry, and respect him as my husband." Bill looked Fleur, and squeezed her hand.

"To marry, and respect as my husband."

A light purple light went from her wand to Bills, and his wand to seemed to glow purple. The Marge turned to Bill and told him to repeat her. "I Bill Weasley give myself to Fleur Delacour" the Marge looked at him

"I Bill Weasley give myself to Fleur Delacour" Fleur smiled at him shyly. "To marry and respect her as my wife." Fleur looked at him expectantly.

"To marry and respect her as my wife.

" He said hoarsely. His wand then shot out a green light,

and Fluer's wand glowed green. The Marge held her wand and held over the two wands, and said with smile

"I Danielle Briann Wright herby marry Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Would bride's family please stand up and repeat after me?"

All the Delacour stood up. "Please repeat after me." The Marge said.

"We give Fleur Delacour to Bill Weasley to have as his wife."

All the Delacour repeated what she had said. She then asked to sit down, and the Weasley's to stand up. "Please repeat after me.

We give Bill Weasley to Fleur Delacour to have as her husband.

The Weasley's all repeated in unison. She then turned back to Bill and Fleur, and said,

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Bill and Fleur Weasley!"

Everyone cheered loudly as the two ran past to start the reception.

Bill looked at his wife, and kissed her carefully.

"Fleur Weasley, I think I like that." Fleur nodded, and replied with a smile

"Shall we, husband?". Bill smiled, and held out his arm, and she took it.

Harry had watched the ceremony carefully; he had never seen a wizard wedding before. Hermione had told before hand that the person that married wizards and witches was called a Marge, and was always a woman.

Harry decided he liked this kind of wedding. As he headed to the reception, Ginny caught up with him. "It was beautiful wedding wasn't it Harry?" she asked.

"It was, I've never seen anything like it."

Harry agreed. When they were walking past the bathroom door, they saw Fred and George shoving something into a bag. "What are you two up to?" Harry asked looking at the brown bag they were holding. "Nothing."

They replied at the same time. Ginny looked at the suspiciously then went on walking. Harry looked at bag one last time, and then ran to catch up with Ginny.

For the wedding she had been wearing a light blue dress that had a straight neck, but she had changed into a light purple one, that had an A neck, and went just below her knees. Her hair was curled softly at her shoulder, with a bit pulled into the back.

Harry thought she looked gorgeous, and told her so. She smiled, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

When they got to the large room were the reception was, they saw a huge table filled with food, and Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table, when they saw them they waved them over. "Harry, Ginny, there you are!" Hermione said happily.

"Ya, where've you been mate?" Ron asked. Ginny answered, I had to change, and then we ran into Fred and George. They're up to something, but I'm not going to worry about it." Harry looked at her, he had expected a more concerned attitude, but this worked for him he decided.

They watched the dancing, then Hermione and Ginny decided they needed to go dance. The boys persisted, but finally gave up. It was a slow song, so it was not to bad.

The night passed quickly, and soon it was time for everyone to leave. As Bill and Fleur were getting into the flying Limo, a burst of fireworks popped out from the roof of the church. Everyone looked up, they read "Bill and Fleur forever!" Almost all the Weasley looked at Fred and George, but not to glare, but to smile. The Delacour were crying, and laughing.

Bill and Fleur finally left, and everyone headed home. As they were riding, Ginny fell asleep, and she slid her head into Harry's lap. Harry hesitated, and then started stroking her hair. Ron looked up, and then down quickly. Harry smirked, he knew that Ron was still unsure about this whole best friend dating his sister thing. When they reached the house,

Harry shook Ginny awake, and then walked her to her room. He kissed her good night, and then went back to his room, and into bed.

The next few days Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all getting ready to leave. They packed, and shopped, and researched. They decided that a town called Haven, a wizard community, would be their first stop. It was where Godric Gryffindor had been born, so maybe Voldomort had gone there. The day before they were set to leave, Mrs. Weasley had a panic attack.

"WHY DID YOU LET ME TELL HER SHE COULD GO! SHE'S JUST A BABY! ARTHUR WEASLEY DON'T YOU TELL ME…"

She stopped then, because she was too busy sobbing into her husband's shoulder.

The next morning, everyone gathered at the Weasley's house to tell them good-bye.

Even Professor McGonagall was there. She shook their hands, then to Harry's surprise, gave them a hug.

Tonks was even crying. When Lupin said good-bye, he said

" Harry, remember the mirror. Harry. Please be careful." Harry looked at him, then gave him a big hug, before saying goodbye to everyone else. It was a very tearful good-bye.

By the time they got to the hotel they were staying at, it was already 9:00. Everyone got to their rooms, and was in their beds when a sudden explosion came from the hallway.

Everyone quickly jumped out of bed, and got out their wands, and had them pointed. Just then the door flew open and Harry saw the pale face of Lucius Malfoy. "So Mr. Potter, we meet again…"

A/N OK, the last cliffhanger was no good, but this one I think just might make it…right? So everyone review, and come back for the next chapter…and I want five reviews! Won't update until I get them. It wasn't really as long as I had planned, but when I wrote it, it did take up 4 pages on Word, so that says something I guess. I think I'll be writing another story pretty soon, I'll keep going with this one, but I'll also be doing another. I'm not sure though, just thinking about it. So make sure you review, or you won't get another chapter!

Guess what? I did write another story! In fact, I wrote five more. All wonderful stories, of course. All stories by me are wonderful…not. I think this is the longest chapter I have written in this entire story…hold on while I check. Nope, chapter 29 is twice as long. But chapter 29 is actually chapter 28, cus of my authors that's in…6 chapters from now. Wonderful aye? But for those of you who are not DDIA believers, you will be grateful for it. Anyways, reviews are loved, as always!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	7. Death Eaters, and the Order

**Attack, and the Order**.

Last chapter...Just then the door flew open and Harry saw the pale face of Luicus Malfoy. " So Mr. Potter, we meet again…" and now...

* * *

" My master is not at all pleased that you escaped the attack on Hogwarts. " Harry stared, wasn't he in prison? " What are you doing here?" Harry snarled, as the three behind him came closer. Malfoy looked at them, then gave the famous Malfoy smirk. " I don't think that's any of your busness is it Potter." He gave a sideways glance at Hermione. " Oh, and look. You've brought a Mud-blood for protection. How...so James of you." Ron started to shout " STUP..." But Hermione stopped him, and shook her head.

Ginny was glaring at him, and looking like she was about to stupify him also. " Aren't you sopposed to be in jail, Malfoy?" Ginny said instead. " What, you don't get paers anymore? Oh, let me guess. You've gone into hideing, Potter, his Mudblood freind, and the blood traitors. Haven't done a very good job have you?" He drawled. " Oh yes, that's it. We've gone to gone hide, because we're to scared to win against Voldomort again, yes that makes a lot of sense doesn't it?" Harry spat out. Lusius glared at with eyes full of hate.

"You may have won a duel or two against the Dark Lord a few times. But that was only a duel then, this, this is war." Harry glared at him, then said with a stare just has hateful as Malfoys,

" What are you here for Malfoy, I'm afraid if you've come for tea, we've just put it away." Luisus laughed, then said, still smiling

" Sorry Potter, I don't have tea with Mudbloods like her. I've been sent on busniss a little more important. I've been sent to bring you to my Master."

Harry laughed that time, " Oh yes, you and what army?" Luisus smiled, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stared as fifteen Death Eaters came in the door.

"This one." He said laughing. Harry gaped, then shut his mouth quickly. He looked at Ron, Hermione and Ginny. His eyes seemed to ask the quistion. They nodded. They were staying as long as possible. They lined up, with

Harry in the middle, and on and Ginny on either side. The Death Eaters looked at, them quiet for a minuite, then laughed. " Going to brave Potter, do the _right_ thing?" One of them asked. " Yes, I am thanks." Harry said in a mocking tone. The Death Eater. scowled. Harry grinned, then " STUPIFY!" Harry shouted. It

hit one of the Death eaters, and they fell with a thump on the ground. Then the real fight started, spells were shooting back and forth, Harry had revived Ron twice, and Hermione had a small rip in her night-dress.

The Death Eaters hadn't shot any unforgiveable curses, but Harry knew they were getting frustrated, and soon they would be dodging Crucios. About twenty minuetes later, they were getting tired. All of a sudden, seven Death Eaters cried out, and the rest grabbed their left arm. Then, all but Luisus had disapperated away.

" Don't think this is last you'll see of us Potter. The Dark Lord is getting angry, very angry. " He snarled glaring at Harry, then with a small pop, he was gone.

Harry looked his freinds, Hermione was bleeding slightly, Ron had collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Harry loked around for Ginny, but he didn't see her.

" Ron, whers Ginny!" Harry asked with an urgent tone. Ron looked up quikely " I don't, she was right beside you!" Harry looked around wildly, finding Ginny was the only thing on his mind right now. " They didn't- " Harry stopped suddenly. Ginny was lying in the corner, with a deep gash on her side. " Ginny!" Ron cried. Harry ran over quickly, with Ron right behind him.

Harry picked her up, and brought her over to the bed, and lay her down. " Gin, Gin, please wake up!" Harry was screaming now, she was hurt, and it was his fault. Hermione seemed to snap out of the daze she had been in. She got up, and snapped " Ron go get a nurse.

Either Saint Mungos, or Madam Pomfery, she's at Hogwarts for the begginingof termconference. " Ron quickly disapperated away.

Harry was still holding Ginny, brushing the hair out her face.

"She can't die, she can't!" Harry thought despretly. Hermione was taking of Ginny's shirt, the wound was on the left side.

Suddenly Ron came back, with Madam Pomfery right behind him. She went over to Ginny, and examined the wound, and pulled out a potion out of her bag.

" Miss Granger, can you assist me please?" Hermione nodded, and came closer again. " I'll need you to hold her hands down, and Mr. Potter, hold her head still please." Hermione and Harry nodded, and did as they were asked. Madam Pomfery poured a few drops onto Ginny's wound, and Ginny seemed to wake up, and started to shake her arms, and head madly. Harry gasped, then held tighter. Hermione was struggling trying to keep her from slapping her.

Then, as quickly as it had started, it stopped.

Then she went to sleep. Madam Pomfery sighed

" It wasn't a deep wound, but it was cursed, so it would hurt ten times a worse as a white hot knife cutting into skin. She'll be fine, it's already healed, I would like to stay here tonight if theres no objections. I'll be informing her parents about this, I think they would want to know. "

She said setting her bag down. Harry sighed with relief, and went and sat next to Ron. " If I may ask, what happened here?" Madam Pomfery asked, sitting in a chair next to Ginny's bed. Everyone hesistated, it wouldn't be a good idea to spread around that

Death Eaters had hunted down Harry

so they could bring him to Voldomort. Hermione asnwered, somewhat quietly " Madam Doe, what happened here tonight was nothing less than an attack. I don't think it's a good idea to tell you, because the people who attacked us are looking for people to get to us." Harry looked at her, why did she call her Madam Doe? Hermione shook her heas, and went got a peice of parchment from the table. She scribbled something down, then handed the note to Harry.

_They're listening. _

was all it said. Harry looked up wildly, then handed it to Ron. He looked at Hermione, trying to figure out what she was talking about. She scribbled something else down, then handed it to Madam Pomfery, who read it, then gasped. She nodded quickley, then

picked her bag, and said with false cheerfulness, " Well I'll be going back home. Keep an eye on Miss Weasly, she'll be up by tommorow morning." Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, who shook her head. " Wait!" Harry said suddenly, he grabbed a peice of parchment, and wrote quickly

_Meeting, all present. Normal place. Eleven tomorow._

_H.P._

He handed it to the nurse, and whispered " Give it the Headmisstress." She nodded, and was gone.

* * *

The next morning Hermione was up before any of them, and was packing their things. He woke up, and groaned. " 'Mione, what're you doin?" He asked sleepily.

Hermione shook her head, and replied cheerfuly " I'm making breakfeast, silly." Ron sat up, and looked around eagerly, then seeing what Hermione was doing, he rolled his eyes.

About two hourse later, Hermione wrote a note, and passed it Ron and Harry, then shook Ginny awake.

_Time to go to the meeting._

Harry nodded, and turned to go comb his hair again, and almost tripped over Ginny, who was sitting on the floor, completly dressed, and ready to go. " Gin, weren't you...no, never mind." Harry rolled his eyes, she was always ready to go.

Ten minutes later, they were all ready to go, so everyone grabbed a suitcase and disapperated to Balck Manor.

* * *

As Harry went up to the door to knock, he stopped.

This was his house now. Siruis had given it to him.

He instead turned the doorknob, and walked into to the famileir place. When Harry got to the kitchen,

with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny on his heals, he saw everyone was already there. Mrs. Weasly stood up quickly, and ran over to Ginny. " Ginny! Are you alright? Does you side hurt, mabye you should sit down." Ginny rolled her and replied " No Mum, I'm fine. It was just a scratch, it's fine now."

Mrs. Weasly hesitated, then nodded

slowly, and sat back down. Harry looked around. The entire order was there, Lupin, Tonks, everyone. He took a deep breath, and then began.

" I know I'm not in charge, but I had something I feel I need to share with you." Harry looked around, everyone was listening. " I told you I would not tell anyone about where Dumbledore and I went on...on the night he died. All year long, Dumbledore and I had been researching Tom Marvolo Riddle. We found out when he was at Hogwarts, he murdered his father, and grandparents, who were muggles." He stopped, and watched as the faces

turned from curisness to shock. " We also found out that he made horcruxes, which are things that will keep you alive, even when you are just about to die. But you have to kill someone to make them. You tear your soul in half, and put the other half in something. They are very very dark things, and those who have made them, have made one. But Voldomort,"

Mrs. Weasly gasped involentarily." Voldomort made seven. Or at least that's what Dumbledore thought. We think that because that's the number he asked about." Harry looked around again, everyone in the room was wearing faces of comeplete shock. Remus looked at Harry, comepletly suprised. " But that doesn't explain where you and Proffesor Dumbledore was, that night."

Harry hesitated, then went on. " Dumbledore promised me when he found one, that he would let me come to destroy it.

That night Dumbledore found one, and he took me with him, like he promised. When we got there, we found the Horcrux was already gone.

Someone with the intials R.A.B. said they had already destroyed it. Dumbledore died from the potion he had to drink to get to the horcrux, which I found out was fake." Harry winced, he knew it would hurt to say this, but he hadn't thought it would hurt this much. Tonks was looking confused, she looked at Harry and said

" Harry, Snape killed Dumbledore. The potion just weakend him. " Harry nodded, he knew she was right, but he still blamed himself. McGonagall was looking at her feet, then looked up suddenly " Harry, who is R.A.B?" Harry sighed, he knew that would be asked. " I don't know, we haven't found out yet." Lupin had been sitting quietly through this, but he looked at Harry, and said " What about Regulas Black? " Harry stared at Lupin, why had he not thought of that? " I hadn't thought of that! What's his middle name?" Lupin paused, and looked embarrased. " I don't quite know...Siruis didn't really like to talk about his family. He did tell me his brother was a Death Eater, then killed, supposodly by Voldomort himself. " Harry sighed, he knew he would have to do more research to find out Black's middles name.

Ginny cleared her throat, and mouthed " The letter" quite clearly. Harry glared at her, he didn't want to have to tell them that. McGonagall didn't see what Ginny was saying, but she did notice she was saying something. " Harry, is there something else?"

She said looking at him intently. Harry cleared his throat, then replied " Yes, there is." He hesitated, then Ron nudged him, so he went on. " A few weeks ago, the first night I was at the Burrow, I got a letter. It wasn't signed, but it had some good advice. I think it's in my bag...hold on." Harry ran and grabbed the letter from his bag, and ran back to the kitchen.

" Here it is, as he sat back down. Lemme read it...

_Dear Harry, _

_Be carefull, Voldomort is looking for you. He will try to find you at all costs. Watch your back, and keeps your freinds with you at all times. Warn the Order about how to kill Voldomort, they need to know. Rember that in these dark times, freinds are what will win this war._

_A.D._"

Everyone stared, and Harry could tell they were all thinking the same thing. It couldn't be Dumbledore. After that, everyone was pretty quiet, and the meeting was soon over. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were all going to stay at headquarters, untill they decided were to go.

* * *

After everyone had left, they all went up to bed.

They had decided even thought there was enough room, they would still share rooms. Ron and Harry, and Ginny and Hermione. As Harry was drifting off to sleep, there was suddenly a hoot at the window. Harry looked up, it was a brown owl, with a letter on his leg.

Harry got up, and let the owl in, it flew over to Hedwigs cage, and let Harry untie they letter. Harry opened, wonderig who would be sending him letters. He thought it might be someone from the Order, but as he opened the letter, Harry knew it was not.

_Harry, you got my last letter and I'm sure you're wondering who I am. I unfortantly can not tell you, for now. I need to warn you, as you know, Lusius Malfoy is out of jail. No one but you, your freinds, Voldomort and his Death Eaters know this. A man is at this moment, under the polyjuice potion, is in his form. Do NOT tell anyone that you know, execpt Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.. This would just cause more danger. I am on your side Harry, so if you ever need me, send a letter to John Doe-Doe. Only you can reach me. _

_John Doe-Doe._

Harry re-read the letter, then sighed. He somehow knew that whoever had sent this, was on their side. He didn't know how, but the words seemed calming, kind of like how...no. He didn't want to even think about that, he knew it couldn't be true. Harry put the letter in his bag, sent the owl off, and went to bed.

* * *

The next day Harry showed everyone his letter. Hermione looked like she was about to say something, then stopped. Ron still had the doubtful look on his face, and Ginny said " Could it be someone we know?". Harry muffled a sigh, he had thought

this when he was laying in bed this morning, and he came to the conclusion that it had to be someone they knew, that he knew. He voiced this, and everyone nodded in agreement. After that, they all scattered, Hermione and Ron went to the library, Ginny went to wok on her spell for the letter, and Harry got his mirror to tell Lupin about what had happened.

* * *

The next few days everyone was busy, Hermione and Ron were researching, Harry was practicing spells, and Ginny was working on the letter. Harry and her had not gotten much time together, she had refused any help from anyone.

About three days later, when they were all sitting down for lunch, Hermione spoke up. " Ron and I have found something, " she said looking at Harry. " we figured out that...Voldomort, oh shut up Ron. It's just a name!" Hermioen snapped at Ron, who had gasped. " Anyway, Voldomort had a, I don't quite know what to call him, but a freind I suppose.

Well he had a freind who went to school with him, an they hung out together when they were children. He wnt to Hogwarts with Tom, and I think that he might know something, like what else he might have made a horcrux with."

Harry smiled, he knew they would find something. Hermione took a breath and conintued " He lives in Cardiff, which is north of London. We can get apperate there fairly easy. But we need to rent a room. Theres a small wizard town..."

Harry looked at her, completly confused, then he mentally smacked himself, of course theres other wizarding communtys. Diagon Alley, and Hogsmade couldn't be the only ones.

" that has a small hotel we can stay at. As soon as we're done here, I'll make the reservation." Everyone nodded their agreement. Hermione smiled " Okay, well then go pack. We'll be there for as long as it takes to get something out of him. Plan for a week, we'll leave tommorow." Hermione said briskly. Harry and Ron shared a smirk, they knew that

Hermione was in a mood to get things done, and she would get her way. Ginny rolled her eyes, and walked nack to her room with Harry and Ron. Hermione went over to the fireplace, and talked to the hotel clerk, and then went to pack herself.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up to see Ginny sitting on his chest, bouncing exitedly. " Gin, what're you doin?" Harry said rubbing his eyes. Ginny grinned, then got up and danced around. Harry looked at her, and rolled his eyes. " Ginny, you've been drinking coffee..." he said with a smile. As he watched try to stand still, and look at him

" And you have soemthing to tell me...what?" Harry asked. Ginny went back over, and sat beside him. " I only had three cups, and yes I do have something to tell you. " She said smiling broadly.

" I got my OWLs back, and I passed, all my classes. That means I can do any spell, not just the ones on the list that I signed!" Harry looked at his girl-freinnd completly confused. " What list? I thought you could do everything already." Ginny rolled her eyes, and got back up again " No silly, I could only do what was on the list, unless I passed all my OWLs. And I did!" Harry nodded, then leaned over and kissed her. Ginny bounced up again, and said " Get dressed, we have to eat, and then go to Cardiff. " Harry nodded, and Ginny bounced out of the room.

* * *

When they arrived at hotel, Hermione went to check in, as everyone else looked around. The hotel wasn't a large one, there were moving pictures, and they waved cheerfully at them. The floor was a cherry wood, and in the middle of the entrance, there was a small sitting area, that had a colerful rug, there 3 witches sitting chatting quietly. There was two lifts, that led to the oher two floors. The breakfest room was small, but it was nice. All in all, Harry was impressed.

When Hermione came back over, she had an embaressed look on her face. " I umm...made a small mistake, I asked for one room. And...it only has one bed, and a pull out couch, that has enough room for about two people..."

Ron rolled his eyes and said " Hermione, we can conjure up another two beds. Remember, you're a witch." Hermione looked eve more embarresed and said in a small voice " Theres not enough room Ron." Ron stared at her, then said " Well why did you do that Hermione! I hate sharing a bed with someone! Fred ruined that for me! Next time why don't you think!" Hermione looked at her feet, then looked at Ron and said in a even smaller voice " I'm sorry Ron. It was a mistake." Ron sighed, then went over and hugged and said " I'm sorry I yelled, Fred played a trick on me when I had to share a bed with him in Egypt." Hermione nodded, and picked up her case.

Ginny was getting her stuff, then said " Well lets go then, we need to get situated so we can go see...what was his name Hermione?" Hermione hesitated, then reached into her bag, and pulled out a slip of paper. " It's...Charles Preist. We can go see him after we get unpacked."

Harry nodded and followed her up to the room

It was a very small room, there was a bed, couch, a small counter with a smal fridge, and a sink.

There was a large window on one of the walls, but when Harry looked out it, he saw it was a enchanted window, like the ones at the Ministry. Harry sighed, this was going to be a very cramped trip. Once they were unpacked everyone wanted to look around a bit, so they went out the door to go look at the village.

* * *

A/N Oh my gosh, I think I'll go with the shorter chapters now. I thought'de I get creative with that name, a little imature, but I thought John Doe would be to boring, don't you?The next chapter will be up mabye Tuesday, I haven't written it yet. I am going to do other points of veiw, even though no one said what they thought on that, thank you to my reviwers, I did get my six reveiws. I haven't gotten any reviews that are rude or anything, so I'm going to take that as a good sign. Make sure you review on your wait! Just a click away!

Her-My-Oh-Knee / Sam


	8. Charlie P

**Charlie P.**

When everyone got back from the village, Harry walked into the entrance, and everyone in the room went imediatly quiet. They all were staring at Harry with intrest, not a good intrest, and intrest that Harry knew would mean people rushing at him, asking questions Harry didn't want to answer. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all moved closer to Harry, and he could here Ron laughing under his breath.

A little girl that looked about four, ran up to Harry and said shyly " Are you Harry Potter?" Harry smiled kindly, and said in a voice that he hoped was calm, " Yes I am, what's your name?" The little girl smiled back at him, and said " My names Brenna. " Then she said a little less shy " My sister thinks you're really cute. She has a picture of you on her wall." Harry looked at Brenna with amusement, and said with a laugh " Well tell your sister I'm honored, and I'm sure she's a great person." Brenna nodded, and ran back to a women that had a teenage girl standing next to her, that looked completly morttified. Harry smiled at her, then walked back up to the room with his freinds following.

That night they ordered dinner in the room, and all sat on the bed and ate. Ginny was saying " So you think that you'll be stampeded with girls like all the muggle movie stars?" Harry pushed her playfully, and sidwith mock serisoness " Well who wouldn't, I mean look at me. I am he image of cute." Ginny rolled her eyes, and ate another spoonful of stew. Hemione had been laughinf along with them, but hadn't said much, but now she spoke up " Harry, this might have been funny then, but next time it could be reporters, and we don't want to be front page of the Daily Prophet. You, we, need to be more careful. " Harry nodded, he knew she was right, even if he didn't want to. Hermione glared at Ron and Ginny, and they both nodded also. Hermione smiled, and then said on a more cheerful note. " Okay, well then. Who will be sleeping were, Harry and Ron, you two can have the den. Do whatever, I don't care. Ginny and I will have the bedroom. If that's okay with you Ginny."

She said looking at Ginny. Ginny nodded, and said with a smirk " Not like I'de want to share a bed with Ron. He kicks." Ron glared at her, and reached over a punched her playfully on the arm. Ginny punched him back, but Harry could tell a little harder.

They all stayed up untill about 10:30, then Hermione said they shuld all go to bed, because they had to be ready to go by nine.

As Harry got dressed, and made a wall in the midde of the bed, Ron was getting more and more pale. " Why are you putting the wall there?" Why are you putting on those pajamas?" He asked worridly. Harry rolled his eyes and said " I'm putting a wall because Gin said you kick, and I'm putting these pajamas on befcause they're the ones I brought. " Ron nodded, and got into bed, and fell asleep almost immeditly. Harry fell asleep soon after.

* * *

The next morning everyone was up by seven, and had eaten, showered, and hid their stuff( Hermione had insisted), and were ready to go by nine. Ginny had suggested they walk to Mr. Preists house instead of Disapperate.

When they reached the small brick house, they hesitated. Harry knew that most people that had been freind with Tom Riddle would be scared to talk about him. Ginny was the one to go up to the door, and push the round doorbell. Nothing happened, Hermione looked around, then they heard a crash and " Coming, I'm coming!" a man growled.

A tall white haired man, wearing a blue polo shirt answered the door.

" Yes?" he asked. No one answered for a mintuete, then Harry took a deep breath and said " Are you Mr. Charles Preist?" He asked. The man nodded, then looked at Harry closly, then looked completly suprised. " Come in, come in!" He said a comeplty diffrent voice.

They stepped in, and followed him into a brightly light living room.

" Please call me Charlie. I'm sorry, I didn't catch you names?" He said as they all sat down. Ron started to answer " I'm-" Hermione interuppted him and said " I'm Lucy, he's Fred" she said pointing to herself and Ron " She's Marrice, and this is Bob." she said.

Harry caught her eye, and nodded, they should have thought of that earlier. Charlie nodded, and said with a wide smile

" Hello, well can I get you anything to drink? Water, milk, pumpkin juice, or orange juice." They looked at each other, and Ginny said " We'll have water, thanks." He nodded, and bustled off to were they geussed the kitchen was. Harrysaid quietly "

He seems nice enough." Everyone nodded their agreement, and Charlie came back into the room carrying a tray with glasses of water. He handed them out, then sat back down on a tan chair. He smiled at them and said " So what can I help you with today?", Harry answered quickly

" We've been researching someone fom your past,

and we thought you might be able to help." Charlie nodded, and Harry continued, " Well, this might be a bit hard to talk about, but we need you to tell us as much as possible. The man we've been researching is...Tom Riddle." Charlie looked up quickly, then replied shakily " Well, that's a name I haven't heard in a while. Tom Riddle, well. What can I help you with then, my children?"

Hermione smiled kindly, and said " Thank you Charlie, we'll try to keep it quick. " He nodded. " Okay, well, how close were you and Tom?" she asked.

" We were very close, I was his closest...I'm not sure what we were. We were hoodlums, I'm sure. We bullied anyone younger than us, we stole from older students, and everyone around us. Everyone was afraid of Tom and I. Everyone execpt Proffesor Dumbledore." he said with a look of regret in eyes. Harry asked a quistion next. " Did Tom ever dissapear?

I mean, not for a few hours, but for days." Charlie sighed. " No, Tom didn't skip school. He was a model student, in front of teachers. That's why he was a prefect, and Head Boy." Harry wrote that down on a peice of paper that he had with him. " Wait a minuit, he did dissapear somewhere once, I think we were in our sixth year? Or mabye seventh. Anyway, he dissaperd for about five hours. He dissapeard, and came back wearing a ring, but he never said were he got it." Harry wrote that down, and glanced around the room. That must have been when he killed the

Riddles. Charlie was looking pale, and after they asked him a few more quistions, then they got up to leave. As they were walking toward the door, Charlie pulled Harry over, and said " I wasn't able to help much, but a women named Ester English will. She lives just outside of London, on Jenny Trail, 416 the big red House." Harry looked at him quizickly, but didn't quistion him, and left quickly.

When they got back to the hotel room, Harry told them what he had been told. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes " Harry, what could that mean? Should we go there?"

Harry shook his head, and answred "Why not try, he was helpful, and he doesn't seem like the murdering sort." Harry said firmly. Hermione sighed, and said she was going to pack. Just then there was a knock on the door. Ginny got up and pulled the door open. A tall cloaked figure was outside the door, and he rushed into the room. Harry pulled out his wand, and heard

Ron and Ginny doing so also. The peson pulled his hood, and they saw Charlie. " Charlie-" Ginny began, but was cut off by Charlie. " I had to tell you something. Regulas A. Black is the person that destroyed the locket, and he did destroy it. Forget the locket, I know it's gone. John Doe-Doe is real, please do not doubt this, write him imeditialy and tell him that Croon is down. It has began. He'll know what you mean. I have to go now, do not look for me." he said rushidly, then he put up his hood again, and left.

Harry looked around the room, Ron still had his wand in his hand,

Ginny was staring open mouthed at the door, and Hermione was standing in the door way lookin shocked. She ran over to the door and opened the door quickly, and apperantly saw nothing. " Harry, what was that about? Do you know what he was talking about?" She asked. Harry shook is head, and picked up a peice of paper. Hermione looked at him, shocked. " You're not really going to write John are you?" Harry stopped looking for a quill. " Yes Hermione, I am. I don't why, or how, but I believe him." he answered bluntly. Hermione shut her mouth quickly,

and looked thoughtful. " I suposse it won't d any harm...but be careful Harry." Harry nodded, and wrote down what he was told to, then tied it to Hedwigs leg, and watched her fly away.

* * *

When they had packed, they checked out, and disapperated back to Black Manor. It was late, so everyone went straight to bed.

The next morning, a letter arrived for Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you. Bring you wands to the English house. For a precation. Write me for when yor going to the house._

_John Doe-Doe_

Harry looked at the letter, then passed around the room. Ron was the last to look at it, and once he was done reading it he said in a slightly sarcastic voice " Odd sort of letter isn't it, bring your wands, not like we can go anywhere without them, we need them for almost everything." Hermione glared at him, and answered " Ron, it was a reminder, don't be a git!" Ron nodded, and glared at her back. The rest of the day was calm, they had decided to go the next day, so Harry sent Hedwig off, and lay dwon for a nap.

* * *

A/N Hey everyone, hope your enjoying this, I've worked very hard on it. Well, not this chapter speciacly, but this story. The next chapter will be up ASAP. And so you know, because someone I know asked me this, it's not Snape writeing the letters. So everyone please please reveiw, I love getting them, and if I know people are reviewing, then I know they're reading, and I'm not just writeing this for my own enjoyment. R/R!

Hermione / Sam


	9. The Stranger

**The Stranger**

" _He's going to the house my Lord." A tall dark man was kneeling beside a chair, that the pale frame of Lord Voldomort was sitting in. " Good, thank you my servant. You will be rewarded grandly." Voldomort said in his high voice. The other man bowed deeply. " Has there been any sign of the prisoner Severus?" Voldomort asked. " No my Lord. Peter has a alert out though, my Lord." Snape said loyaly. Voldomort nodded, and waved his hand in a dissmal air.Snape bowed again, and left the room, shutting the door behind him._

_

* * *

_

Harry woke up, sweating. He glanced at the clock, and saw that it almost four o'clock. He got up and brushed his hair, and went down to the ktichen to get a snack.

Ron and Hermione was down there, and they looked very guilty when Harry got down. He rolled his eyes and snapped " Don't you have anything better to do? I thought you were ging to try and see what Charlie was talking about.". Ron looked at him with a glare and said " What's wrong with you? You've been up there sleeping for hours!" Harry looked at the ground and muttered " Sorry." Hermione looked at him with concern " Harry, what's wrong?" Harry didn't answer, and Ron said " Harry, come on mate, what is it?". Harry took a deep breath and aswered " I had a dream, Voldomort was talking to...to Snape. He was talking about the prisoner again, he said that Wormtail has a alert out. Voldomort seemed to be in a good mood, but I don't know why."

Hermione looked at him with sympathy, she knew how much Harry hated Snape.

Ron looked mad also, like he wanted to hurt someone. Harry took a shaky breath and asked

" Wheres Ginny?" Ron answered, with a hint of anger in voice. " She's in the room that has her spell stuff in it." Harry nodded and went to find her.

The next day, they were all eating breakfest, and talking about Esther English. Hermione was saying " Well, I looked her up, and she was a Slytherin. She was a freind of Toms also. I think we should go see her." Ginny looked at her with some suprise " Hermione, I thought you'de be against it, I mean you didn't trust Charlie much did you?" she said.

Hermione glared at her and muttered " I'm not a spol sport Ginny. I'm just a little, cautius." Ginny rolled her eyes.

* * *

After they had all eaten, they got their wands, and apperated to Jenny Trail. Like Charlie had said 416 was a large red brick house. This time instead of being nervous, and stalling, Harry went up and knocked the brass knocker. After about two minuetes, a medium sized women with grey hair answered the door.

She looked at them, and said briskly " You must be those kids researching Tom. Charlie said you were comeing." She looked at them expetantly, then said " Well, are you comeing in or not? I don't have all day." Harry nodded, and follwed her through the door. She shut the door behind him, and then lead them to a dimly lite room. They sat down awkwardly, on a bright green sofa. Hermione cleared her throat and said in a buisness-like way, " Alright then, let's get started, we don't want to waste your time.When were you and Tom freinds?" Esther glared at her and said coldly " We've always been freinds. From year one, to seven." Hermione looked strained, and didn't reply, just wrote that down. Ginny asked the next quistion. " Were you very close?" Esther rolled her eyes, and said just as coldly " We were very close, I helped him with everything. " Ginny bite her lp, and also didn't reply. It went on like for about a hour. Then when Harry asked her

" Did Tom ever ask you to be a Death Eater, after school?" She looked up, and for the first time, didn't say anything rude. " Yes." she replied simply. " How did he take it when you refused?" Ron asked courisly. " He didn't, I execpted his offer." Harry looked up quickly, wondering how she was still alive, Voldomort usaully killed anyone who left his services. " When did you leave?" She smiled broadly, and said with a smirk " I never left." Ginny gasped and said " Then that would mean..." Esther grinned again. " Yes Ms. Weasly, that would mean that I am still a Death Eater, and the Dark Lord's most faithful and trusted servant." Harry stared at her with shock. He reached into his pocket, and felt his wand there. " The Dark Lord is not happy Mr. Potter, not happy at all. He wants to see you. Right now. So let's leave easily, alright?"

Harry stared at her, then said coldly " Thanks, but I don't think so. In fact, I know so." Harry pulled out his wand and pointed at her, and his freinds did the same.

" Fine, if you want to do it the hard way, ok." All of a sudden there was loud cracks all around the room. Death Eaters apperead, and pointed their wands at Harry.

" I thought we had already done this, don't you think so Ron?" Harry said with a forced smile.

"Ya, it does seem familar." Ron said, and also forced a smile. " Well, then I soppose we'll just have to kick their butts again won't we then?" Harry said, this time with a real smirk.

The Death Eaters around the room, shifted slightly.

" SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry shouted, and it hit a large Death Eater in the chest.

He yelled in pain, and feel to the floor, unconcuis, but not dead. Spells started flying back and forth, just like the hotel.

Harry had just put a Taratallegra curse on someone, and was watching them tap dance, when the door was knocked in, and a man came into the room, and shouted a spell, and it froze everyone.

He came over and unfreezed Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, then said rushidly

"Follow me, quickly." and walked out the door. Not hesitating, they follwed him, and tried to keep up with his fast pace. They got to a small clump of trees, when he turned and said " Apperate to Brown Meadow, you know were it is Hermione, and I'll meet you there and explain." Then he left with a pop. Harry turned to Hermione and said, " Hermione, do you know him?" Hermione shook her head. " Well he knows you, were is Brown Feild?" Hermione told them it was near Hogwarts, and then said " Should we go, what if it's another trap?" Harry shook his head and said conifedently " No, that was John Doe-Doe. I'm sure." Ron nodded, and agreed

" It sounded just like him, besides, he kept hinting something would happen."

Hermione looked doubtful, but agreed.

* * *

When they got there, they saw a small shack, and went up to it. Inside the man was sitting there. He smiled warill at them, and pointed to a small foldout couch, and they all sat down.

John took a breath and said " Yes, I am John. Charlie knew this was going to happen, he was a Death Eater, but didn't want to be. He was told of the plan, and he then told me. But then Voldomort started to doubt that he was on their side, and made him make a Unbreakable Vow. I was then also put under it, because the Vow mean he couldn't tell anyone, but he had already told me. So I was imieditly under it also. I knew it was going to happen, so I came to help. Charlie couldn't because it would blow his cover." John took a breath, and waited.

They had all been staring at him with shock, and Harry seemed to snap at out if after a minuete. " So Charlie was a Death Eater? Why...how?" John shook his head and answered, " I can't say anything else, you must get back to your homr. Go now, and don't leave untill you hear from me." John looked at them seriosly " I know this a lot to digest, but I need you to trust me." Harry hesitated, then nodded slowly. Ginny and Ron did the same.

Hermione was still staring at him open mouthed though. Ron elbowed her, and she blinked, then nodded also, looking red-faced. John noddd, and said it was tme to go.

They apperated back to Black Manor, and sat in the girl's room, talking abou everyhing.

" I think we should trust John, Hermione. He hasn't done anything untrustworthy." Ginny was saying. Hermione shook her head, and replied " But he's so..I don't know. He won't tell us his real name for one." Ron sighed, and said " Okay, let's just go to bed. Harry and I will sleep in here tonight, just incase anything happens." And he conjured up two beds, and got into one. Hermione rolled her eyes, and got into her own bed. Everyone was very quiet, but Harry knew they weren't sleeping.

Harry fell asleep at about two, and slept dreamlesly.

When he woke up, he was feeling very weird. He stood up, and relized what was wrong. He had a large gash on his back, and hadn't noticed it. " Harry! What happened?" Harry looke up, and saw Ginny in the door way, staring at the long cut on his back. " I don't know, I just noticed it, it must have happened yesterday." Harry said, wincing slightly. Ginny came over, and waved her wand over the cut saying " Ferula>" and bandages apeared on the bed. Ginny bandaged him up, and then helped down to breakfeast.

A/N Hey everyone, the next chapter is my 10th one, so I'll tell you who John is then. I think it'll be a very pruductful chapter. What did you think of this one? Thank you for my two reviewers on the last one, Mix'n'Match3 and Violinistgurl (Who is my cousin, so therefore is my favorite reviewer. Sorry guys...). Also, HPreaderandreviewer, thank you so much! Thank you so much to everyone, I haven't gotten one bad review. I think that's a good thing, so thank you everyone! Remember to review on your way out! They keep me going people, so please do.

Sam


	10. John DoeDoe

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his freinds. Only the new charectors, which I don't really own...just made up.

**John Doe-Doe**

After everyone had eaten, they all hung around the house. No letters from John had come yet, so they couldn't leave the house. Giny was still working on her spell, and when Harry had asked her why it was taking so long, she had replied rather snappishly that in was a very complictated spell, and if anyone wanted it to get done, then they should leave her alone.

* * *

Harry left her alone after that. Hermione had been holed up in the library, researching Esther English, to find out if she had ever been charged with anything. Ron and Harry had been spent the day playing wizard chess. It had been a very boring day, all in all. Harry was very glad when it was over.

The next day was mostly the same, to Harry and Ron's obvious disapointment.

But later that evening, when Harry and Ron were arguing over what to have for supper, when Ginny came running in, looking extremly happy. Harry looked at her with curoisity, and was about to ask what had happened, when Hermione came in looking very upset.

" I found something on Esther, she was charged with mass murder about thirty years ago. But she broke out ten years after she was put into Askaban. It was all over the muggle news, and in papers everywere." she said with a twinge of annoyenss. Harry and Ginny had blank look on their faces, but Ron was nodding. Ron shook is head slightly, so Harry and Ginny didn't say anything.

Harry looked at Ginny and said " What was it you wanted to tell us, Gin?". Ginny smiled again, and squealed " I found who is writeing the letters!". Everyone waited execptantly. Ginny didn't say anything for a minute, then smiled and said " Oh, I haven't opened it yet, I was waiting for you." Everyone crowded around Ginny, and she slowly opened the letter. **(I thought of doing a little more detail, and ending it there, but the odd person that I am, I wanted the 10th chapter to be really good.)** Harry relized he was holding his breath, and let it out. The words were written very small, and Harry had to strain to see them. Very very small they read:

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore_

Harry stepped back, shocked. He knew that couldn't be true, he was dead! Everyone in the room seemed to be thinking the same thing. " I must have made a mistake!" Ginny whispered fervently.

She ran out of the room, and came back with a few peaices of parchment. She looked at them for a few minutes, then read them again.

Ron was still sitting there looking shocked.

Ginny shook her head and said " I didn't make any mistakes, but that's not true, so there must have been something wrong with the spell." She had tears in her eyes, so Harry came over, and numbly hugged her.

Hermione looked completly confused, and she said somewhat off-handly " Ginny, come on. Let's go look at those papers, ok? We'll see what happened.". Ginny nodded, and they left together.

Harry got up and left also, leaving Ron to fugure it out on his on. Harry wondered the halls for a few minutes, then headed down the hallway to the one room of the house that he han't been to.

He slowly opened the door to Siruis's room, and walked in, shutting the door behind him. Harry looked around, and smiled sadly. It looked like Siruis, it had quiditch pictures on the wall, and there was a picture of Harry on the dusty night table, the one of him holding up the Hungarian Horntail,the dragon he had fought in his fourth year. That was before Siruis, Dumbledore, and cedric had died, before Voldomrt came back.

Suddenly Harry was angry, these last four years had been the worst years of his life! Worse than the Dursleys, and worst than his parents death. It worse than his parents death because he couldn't rember it, and he wouldn't have understood when he was one. " I have everything taken from me! Everyone I love has died!" he whispered furiosly.

Harry shook his head, he knew that wasn't right, he had the Weaslys, and Hermione, and Ginny. He knew this wasn't they way to talk, or think right now. He took a dep breath, and left, shutting the door behind him.

A few hours later, they were all sitting in the kitchen, the girls were going to tell Harry and Ron what they had found out.

Hermione took a deap breath, and started to say something, but Ginny interuptted her. " Let me tell them, Hermione." She said quietly. " Hermione and I have been going over the letter, and the spells, and she says theres only one thing she can think of. The muggles have a DNA testing thing, and she says her Dad might be able to help. He's a...scitest." Ginny faltered slightly. " Scientist." Hermione promped her quietly. " Yes, scientist. Well he's a scientist. He'll be able to figure out who's blood, or hair, or anything that he's touched, and be able to compare it to John, which we have on the letter. All we have to do is get something we know that has some of Dumbledores DNA on it. The place we knows has his DNA is...Hogwarts." Ginny looked at her hands, then looked up, trying to smile. Harry and Ron nodded, trying to take it all in. " So in order to get the DNA, we have to go to Hogwarts, I'm sure Headmistress won't mind." Ginny said, with a smile.

Harry looked at her, and nodded slowly. I'll write John...or whoever he is, and tell him we have to run an erand. We can leave when we get a letter back." he said quietly. They nodded, and Harry went to write the note.

He sat down on his bed, and wrote on the small peice of parchment:

_John, we're going to run an errand. We'll leave as soon as you write back, I'm not going to say were we are going, in case this is intercepted._

_Harry_

Harry sealed the letter, and tied it to Hedwigs leg. He didn't want to go back downstairs, so he decided to use the mirrow to check on the Dursleys. He pulled it out of the trunk, and said very clearly " Vernon, Petunia, and Dudely Dursely." The mirror fogged, then cleared, and Harry saw the Dursleys. They were all sitting around the table, playing cards. Harry sighed, and put the mirror back. " What did I expect?" He thought to himself.

* * *

The next morning, they got a letter back from John, who gave his consent. They decided to leave right after lunch. They ate hurridly, and got ready.

When they got to Hogsmeade, they walked up to Hogwarts. When they reached the gates, they all hesitated, then Harry pulled the gates open. As they entered the entrance, they saw it was deserted. " They're all in class." Hermione said quietly. They walked down the hallway, towards the Headmistress's office. When the got there, they all stopped. They had forgotten about the password, and no one could get without it. They all sat in deep thought for a minute, then Harry had an idea. " Chocolate Frogs!' he said. Nothing happened, so they tried every kind of candy the could think of, when Proffesor McGongall came out. She looked at them with sprsie. " Mr. Potter, what...no, never mind. We'll talk about in my office." She turned to te statues, and said " Exploding Snaps". Harry rolled his eyes, he knew that it would be something like that.

They enetered the office, and all sat down. McGongall looked at them expantly. " Proffesor, we need something of Dumbledores. Something that you know he's touched." Ron said clearly.

She looked at the with apperant suprise, this obviosly not what she had expacted.

" Something of Albus's? What ever for?". They looked at each other un-easily. " Umm...I don't think we should answer that quite yet, ma'm." Hermione said with a look of panic. Harry knew that she was not happy that she had to disrespect a teacher. McGongoll sighed. " Fine, there's a drawer here, I haven't touched anything in it. It has Dumbledores papers and things." Harry nodded, and she opened the drawer. Hermione came over and grabbed something with a bag. It was ornament that Dumbledore always had on his desk. " This will work, thanks." Harry said. McGongoll nodded, and sat back down. " Will you be staying tonight?" she asked. Harry shook his head, and replied " No, we're staying somewhere else. We'll go to Hogsmeade and disapperate back." McGongoll shook her head and said " The sixth years are takeing their tests today, you can go there." They nodded, and left quickly. They got to the hall, and left very quickly. before anyone noticed they were there.

* * *

Three days later, Hermione came back from her parents, and looked very un-Hermioneish. As she walked into the dineing room, where they all were, Ron stood up quickly, and ran to her."Hermione, what's wrong!" he asked with alarm. Hermione held out a peice of paper. Ron took it, and opened it slowly. He looked at it for a second, the gasped and dropped it. Ginny picked it up, and brought it over to Harry. It was the DNA test results.

**The two unknown examples, are a match.**

Is all Harry read, Ginny cried out, and fainted. Harry caught her, and brought her back to her room.

Three hours later, they still hadn't talked. Ginny had woken up about fifteen minutes after she fainted, then had gone on a walk. Hary was sitting in Siruis's room again, thinking. How could it be Dumbledore? I saw him die, Snape killed him!

**"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it -- you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed."**

Harry shook his head, the fake Moody had said that in his fourth year. But why wouldn't Snape want to kill Dumbledore? He's a Death Eater!

**Hagrid was walking slowly up the aisle between the chairs. He was crying quite silently, his face gleaming with tears, and in his arms, wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars, was what Harry knew to be Dumbledore's body.**

" So what if I didn't see his body! Doesn't mean it wasn't their!" Harry thought.

**I was comin' outta the forest the other evenin' an' I overheard 'em talking -- well, arguin'. ... I jus' heard Snape sayin' Dumbledore took too much fer granted an' maybe he -- Snape -- didn' wan' ter do it anymore ... Dumbledore told him flat out he'd agreed ter do it an' that was all there was to it."**

Harry shook his head, he still didn't know what Dumbledore had meant. Harry sighed, he knew there was one thing he could do.

Harry tied the letter to Hedwigs leg, and sat down wearily at his desk. He still hadn't seen Ginny, or anyone. Harry's stomache rumbled, so he decided to go get some lunch.

As he walked into the kitchen, Harry saw all his freinds sitting at the table. They looked up as he entered. He smiled at them, and went over to icebox to get something to eat.

" Here Harry, I'll make you a sandwich." Hermione said earnestly. Harry nodded, and sank into the seat next to Ginny. " Sorry I got all dramatic earlier Harry, it just scared me." she said softly. Harry nodded, and squeezed her hand. " Are you okay mate?" Ron asked with concern. " You look kinda pale." Harry nodded and gladly took the sandwich Hermione was handing him. After he had eaten, he looked around the table.

" I wrote Joh-Dumbledore. I told him to we know who he is,and to come to headquarters. If he comes here, then we'll know he's really Dumbledore. If he doesn't...then someone has been messing with Dumbledores office.". Everyone stared at him with shock. " Harry! Are you sure...?" Hermione asked. " Yes." Harry nodded. She didn't answer for a moment, then nodded and said, " Then I'm behind you.". Harry looked at her with suprise, he had expected a bigger fight from her.

" So am I." Ron added. Harry smiled at him, and looked at Ginny. She hesitated, then asnwered, " I guess I am too, then.". She smiled at him.

The days passed, and Harry was starting to get worried. They hadn't heard from John, and Hedwig hadn't returned. He paced the room back and forth, wondering if he had done this wrong.

* * *

Three days had passed, and Hedwig wasn't back. Harry had decided that John was not Dumbledore, and he had killed his owl. Hermione had been trying to calm Harry down, but so far, she hadn't been sucsessfull. Harry had just about decided to go storming down to the shack were John had been staying, with Hermione at his side saying " Harry! Harry please, this isn't going to help.". But Harry was ignoring her. All of a sudden a loud crack came from outside. Harry ran to the window, and saw a tall cloaked figure outside. Then someone knocked on the door, and Ron ran to answer it. He stepped back shocked, then he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the figure.

" Mr. Weasly, I think it'll be fine to put that away," he pulled the hood back. " Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasly, Mr. Potter." It was John. He whistled shrilly, and Hedwig flew in through the open door. " Hedwig!" Harry shouted. She flew to his shoulder, and nibbled at his fingers afectiontly.

" She wouldn't leave untill I agreed to come, I didn't think it would be wise at first.". Harry stared at him opened mouth, then put his wand down. Everyone else did the same.

" I asked Proffesor Snape to fake kill me. I decided to go and search for the horcruxes, and I knew that if I did it publicly, then someone would find out. " Dumbledore was saying, he had started to change back into his real body, he had not taken the potion in a while. " I did not mean for you to be there, Harry. That's why I froze you. Voldomort found out I was not dead, and captured me. He forgave Severus because he helped him find a woman he was looking for. Severus then helped me escape." Everyone was still staring at him shocked. Harry was the first to say something. " Why were you begging, sir?" he asked, still staring at his former Headmaster. " Severus didn't want to do it, I had to ask him repetidly to get him to even say yes in the beggining. A few weeks before I needed it to happen, he backed out. I'm afraid I got rather pushy...". Hesaid with a twinkle in his eye. By now, he had changed back completly. " Proffesor, who were you pretending to be?" Hermione asked, she had closed her mouth, and was playing with her hair nervously. Dumbledore smiled. " I don't know really, I went to a muggle hair parlor, and after a man left, I picked up a handful of his hair. I've been using a peice for every couldrenfull.". She nodded, and went back to playing with her hair.

" Well, if you don't mind, I'de really like to go lie down for a while, so I'll be going back to the shack now." Dumbledore smiled, and started to open his flask. " Proffsor, you can stay here if you like. We have plenty of extra rooms." Harry said quickly. Dumbledore smiled, and said cheerfully, " Thank you Harry, I would like to. Why don't you show me to a room then.". Harry nodded, and left with Dumbledore.

Hermione was compleltly paniking when Harry got back. " WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? WE NOW HAVE..." She stopped, and disolved into tears. Ron rolled his eyes, and gave her a hug. " Hermione, Harry and I will go to Diagon Alley, and buy something to eat, just calm down okay?" He said quietly. Harry looked at him quizzikly.Ron shook his head, and mouthed " Girls.". Harry smiled. Hermione nodded, and sat up. " Okay then, I want a ham, and mashed potatoes, and sweet peas, and pumpkin juice. I'de also like some apple pie.". She wrote it all down, and Harry and Ron left quickly.

At six o'clock, they all sat down to eat. It all loked splendid, and Harry told Hermione so. Dumbledore nodded, and told her it looked wonderfull. " Much better than chicken, I'm afriad that chicken on a daily basis, is not something I would recomend. I don't how the muggles do it.".**( I don't know how many of us Muggles really do, but I know I have it often enough.)**. Harry forced a smile, he still wasn't used to seeing dumbledore there.

The rest of the evening went fairly well, everyone but Dumbledore was a little edgy though.

The next couple of days was spent talking about where the next horcrux might be. Dumbledore thought there might be one at where Rowena Ravenclaw was born, so they decided the next place to go was there.

* * *

The day before they were going to leave, Dumbledore pulled Harry aside. "Harry, I need to speak to you." He led him into a room, and shut the door. " I know you don't like Proffesor Snape very much, but I do trust him. He helped me with this plan, and sacfraficed his own life doing so. When Voldomort captured me, Sevurus almost was killed. He then did something I don't belive he will ever forgive himself for. He showed Voldomort where the woman that ran the orphange that he grew up in, was. Voldomort then tortured, and killed her." Dumbledore sighed. " Severus has been sent on a mission by Volomort, and he is going to stop by here." Harry looked at Dumbldore quickly, was he joking?

Dumbledore was looking at him seriously, so Harry guessed not. " Oh yes sir, just have old Snape come right on in. Mabye he can make it in between torturing a poor muggle, and telling Voldomort where Headquarters is." Harry replied sarcasticly. Dumbledore didn't answer for a minuete, then said, " Harry, I know you dislike him, but he is on our side. He has one of the most dangrous jobs there is. I can't tell you to let him come, but I can strongly suggest it.". Harry sighed, he knew that he couldn't say no. " Fine, let him come." Harry replied. " But Hermione, Ginny, Ron and I will have out our wands." Harry added firmly. Dumbledore sighed, and nodded his agreement. " He'll be here in about a hour, I suppose." Dumbledore smiled at Harry, then left the room. Harry waited a minuete, then went to go tell everyone else.

" What!" Ron exclaimed, " You're letting _Snape_ come here! Why!". Harry sighed, he knew that Ron wouldn't take it well. " Believe me Ron, I'm not doing it for my enjoyment. I'm doing it because Dumbledore asked me to.". Ron glared at him. " When's he going to get here?" he asked huffily. " In about fourty-five minuetes." Harry replied. Hermione and Ginny had not said anything, but they both looked strained. " We all can have our wands out." Harry offered. Ron nodded. " I'm going for a walk." He said, and walked out. Hermione sighed, and went after him. Harry and Ginny were alone in the kitchen. She looked at him, and said " Well that went well.". Harry laughed, and nodded. He noticed she looked tense, so he went over and started rubbing her shoulders. She relaxed for a moment, then stood up and turned around to face him. He smiled at her, then pulled hr close and her kissed her.

A crack came from outside, and Harry tensed. Snape was here. Dumbledore went oer to the door, and opened quickly. The form of Snape stepped in, and looked around, his upper lip turned up nastily. " Proffesor." He said to Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled, and nodded back. Harry came down stairs, with Ron and Ginny following. Snape looked at them, and sneered at Harry. Harry glared coldly at him, and he guesses Ron and Ginny were too. Dumbledore seemed oblivios to this, and said cheerfully, " Well, why don't we go get a bite to eat, shall we?". He looked around the room. Harry nodded stiffly, and lead the way to the kitchen. Hermione was in there, and when she saw them come in, she smiled at Harry nervously. " Tea?" she asked. Everyone nodded, and sat around the table. Harry sat as far from Snape as possible, and Snape seemed to have the same idea.

They all ate quickley, and Snape left soon after.

* * *

A/N OK, so I know I put a lot into this chapter, but like I said before, I'm odd so I wanted to do a nice long one. The next chapter will be shorter, thank God. I'm sorry I took so long to get this out, I wrote it all out on someones lap top, and when it was finished, I relized it didn't have internet. And I couldn't download it onto the computer, so that was very annoying. Someone told me that I had it so annynmous reviewers couldn't review, so I fixed that. Thanks Axerton. I do not take any credit for finding those clues at the top, I got them from: There are also more clues there, so if you don't believe me, then go there. I know that it might jut be wishfull thinkig...but it's researched wishfull thinking! I'll start the next chapter today or tommorow, so it'll be out most likely by Wednsday. Thank you for reading my story guys! Please review! Everyone, even annoymnous people!

Her-My-Oh-Knee / Sam


	11. Author Note

**Authors Note**

Hey everyone, OK. So I've gotten a few comments, and I thought I would answer some questions that you guys asked. Siruis was the first to break out, but I needed something to make her evil and scary, so I had her break out.

Moody said that he'd probably not get more than a nose bleed, so that implies that there would be a affect.

I believe that Dumbledore was injured by the fall, and he took a potion that made him get knocked out for a while, looking like he was dead. When he was put in the coffin thing, he then was woken up by the fire that was around him. Actually, that's just one theory of mine, but that's the one I'm using for this story.

Snape unfroze Harry before he left, without saying anything. The other two theory's of mine are:

a) It was not Dumbledore, just someone under the poly-juice potion (This is one that I've heard from a lot of people.).

b) Snape said the curse, without meaning it, and stupefied him. Once Dumbledore was buried, Snape went back and got him out, and let him go. At the moment, this is the one I like the most.

Like I said earlier, this all theories, but I believe them. If anyone has anymore questions, then please comment. The next chapter will be up pretty quickly. As I'm sure you've guessed by now, I really don't like the whole wait a month before updating thing. So I will keep trying to update quick, and thanks for reading! Oh ya, I will be writing another story, I haven't decided what to call it yet, but it will be up within the month...February, not January. Please review! Even on this chapter, I need reviews so I know I'm not the only one reading this.

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	12. Searching

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of his freinds. That's JKs work, and she's very good at it.

** Searching**

Harry sat in the kitchen, thinking over the days events. Snape had shown up, and then had left very quickely. Harry got the idea that he wasn't very comfertable, and he knew why.

Harry wasn't paying attention, when Ginny came in, holding the Daily Prophet. She was looking at the front page, and seemed to be very distressed about something.

" Harry, look at this.". Harry looked up, and sat next to her, and leaned over her shoulder to look at the page.

Ministry of Magic Confirms that

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is Back, and on the move! (Writes Barb Price)**

**After the violant death of Charles Priest, better known as Charlie, the wizarding world**

**started to doubt that all the Death Eaters (You-Know-Who's followers.) were actually captured, and in Askaban. **

**There was a attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry last June, parents began to worry. With Dumbledore dead, their children did not have much protection. **

**The Ministry confirmed last night, at 10:01 PM that You-Know-Who _is_ back. They will**

**not confirm that any of the sudden deats of the last year is in any way connected to **

**Death Eater attacks. **

For more, continue on page 4

Harry stared, open mouth at the paper. When had Charlie died? Did the Death Eaters kill him? Ginny looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.  
" Harry, it's our fault he's dead. If he hadn't told us about the Death Eater attack then-". Harry interupted her, " If he hadn't told us, then we'd probley be dead, and we wouldn't have found Dumbledore. Come on Gin, it's okay.". Ginny was leaning into him, crying softly. " You only knew they guy for a day, and he was a Death Eater.". Ginny looked up at him and glared. " Harry James Potter, unless you know something I don't about Charlie, then you had better be at least sorry we got him killed!". Harry sighed, he knew that Charlie had helped them, but he had also betryed them...No, no he did help them, more than he could ever hurt them. " I know Gin, I know."

When Harry went to bed that night, he had a very uneasy feeling. Something was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon. Harry pulled the blanket up over his chin, and went to sleep.

* * *

_"Crucio." Voldomort said again " If you just tell me, then I'll stop, so tell me!". A girl was on the ground, shaking madly. " N..no." she said with trouble. Voldomort looked very mad, and screemed " CRUCIO!". She screamed again, as she was twisted, and pulled in every direction. _

_Tell me where it is you little mud-blood!". She shook he head, and fell unconcius. Voldomort glared at her, and called " Lucius, get in here and take that filth back to the dungeon.". Lucius Malfoy stepped forward from the shadows, and levitated her out of the room._

* * *

Harry woke up, his forhead burning with pain. He glanced at the clock, and sat up quickly. It was already almost nine! They were suposed to leave at 9:30! He got dressed huridly, and ran down stairs. Everyone was sitting at the table, quietly eating breakfest. 

" Good morning Harry, sleep well?" Ron asked brightly. Harry glared at him and said " Why did you guys let me sleep in? We're leaving in thirty minuetes!". Hermone rolled her eyes, and repied for Ron, " We let you sleep because you'll need it. You're the only one that slept past eight.". Harry sighed, and got a bowl, and some oatmeal. " You till could have gotten me up, I only have forty-five minuets now!". Ginny rolled her eyes, and scooted over so Harry could sit down.

* * *

Forty-five minuets later, they were all ready to go. Everyone disapperated to the Ravenclaw house. 

Hermione gasped when she saw it, it was gorgeous. It had three levels, and had a stacked stone extetior. It had square bushes all around the front, that Harry guessed served as a fence.

There were bushes that had flowers that Harry had never seen before, there were purple and yellow ones, and blue and orange ones, and a bunch of other colors. Harry almost leaned down o look at them more closly, but then he rembered what he was there for. He pulled Ginny and Hermione away from the small family of knomes, and walked up to the huge front door. Harry hesitated, then knocked on the door.

No one came to the door, but it swung open on it's own.

" Hello? Anyone home?" Harry called, sticking his head inside. No one came. " Do you think it's deserted then?" Hermione asked nervously. Harry stepped in, and looked around. Everything was very dusty, it looked like no one had been their in years.

Ron tripped over a large rug, and dust clouds came up from it. Harry coughed, and said, " Yes, I think it's deserted Hermione.". She nodded, and followed him. Harry looked around, and didn't see Dumbledore. " Where's Dumbldore, wasn't he right there?" He looked around, and didn't see him anywhere.

" Harry my boy, I may be old, but I'm not senile." Harry whipped around, and saw Dumbledore standing there, his eyes twinkling. Harry gave an emberessed smile, then turned to look around. There was a wooden staircase, that looked like it once was very nice. There didn't seem to be much downstairs, execpt a kitchen, living room, library, and a dining room. So Harry started up the stairs, with everyone follwing behind. They entered a hall, that had about ten doors. Harry turned and looked at Dumbledore. " Which one should we go to first?" He asked him. Dumbledore looked at him, then at the doors. " I would suggest that we move from front to back, Harry.". Harry nodded, and picked the one on the left. He turned the door knob slowly.

It was a bedroom. Harry sighed, and looked around. There was a queen sized bed, that had a royal blue blanket on it. The walls were paneled with a light wood. There wasn't anything in the room, but a dresser, and the bed, and there was nothing in the dresser. Harry sighed, and went back out. " Nothing in there, just a bedroom.".They nodded, and went to the next room. Most of the rooms were the same, and a few of the them were empty.

The very last one they checked, was a library. There were shelves full of books, but what Harry was very intrested in, was a large wooden chest. It was hidden in a corner, so Harry hadn't noticed it at first. When he saw it, he first thought it was just a bench, but then he noticed the lock on it. He took a closer look, and saw it was locked. It was made with oak, and had black metal straps down the edges, and middle. There were gold tack like things on the straps, and the hinges and lock were also made of gold. Harry tried to open it, and couldn't.

" Over here, come look at this." He called. They came over, and looked at it. Dumbledore leaned down and looked at it closlely. " Hmm, what about it, Harry?" He asked. Harry hesitated, then answered, " Well, it's locked, and it was hidden...I don't know, it just seems like the most logical place for Voldomort to hide a horcrux.". Dumbledore nodded, along with everyone else.

" Well, then let me open it then, Alohomora.". Hermione said, pointing her wand at the lock.

It started to rise, slowly. When it stopped riseing, it was sitting on a tall table, that was made out of a weird metal.

" What is that?" Ginny asked quietly. She bent down, and looked at something on the bottom of the table. " Look at this, what is it?" She said. Everyone bent down to look at it. " I think it's a button, wonder what it's for?" Ron asked quietly.

" Unless I am mistaken, we would mst likely find out, if we push the button." Dumbledore answered. Ron hesitated, and then leaned around his sister, and pushed it. All of a sudden, a voice said " The key to this chest, is in the forest of Pretience . You must go there to get the key, and return inone weeks time. There will be many obstacles in order to get to it.".

Harry gaped at it, then looked around at his freinds and Dumbledore. They all had looks of confusion, even Dumbledore. " Did you not get that?" he asked them, seeing the looks on their faces.

" No, it was in Parsletounge, Harry.''. Hary sighed, and relayed the message that it had said. They all sat in stunned silence. " What does it mean? What kind of obstacles?" Ginny asked after a minuete. " I don't know, but where is The Forest of Pretience?" Harry asked them. Everyone but Dumbledore looked away. " The Forest of Pretience is a forest where all things evil dwell. Voldomort went there to find werewolves, vampires, Giants, and all the other Dark creatures that sided with him the first time.".

Harry gulped, and didn't say anything. Dumbledore smiled at him, then turned and left the room saying, " Well, we should get back home, we can get ready for the forest, and leave as soon as we're ready.". They all stared after him, and Ron said quietly " Is he serious!". Harry was wondering the same thing, but didn't say it. He turned and follwed him out the door, and everyone else followed.

* * *

A/N Hey everyone, I made a mistake in this chapter, so I decided to come back and fix it. So please read and review it, and 

SHer-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	13. Ravenclaw House I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the Harry Potter characters.**

**Ravenclaws House I**

" Professor! Professor, wait up!" Harry called. Dumbledore turned around, and stopped. Harry caught up to him, and said, " Sir, were you serious? You mean to go to the Forest?" he asked him, looking up at him. Dumbledore looked surprised. " Yes Harry, don't you? The only way to get the horcrux is to go to forest, and we need that horcrux gone! Don't you agree?". Harry hesitated, then replied, " Well, it's just..never mind. Yes I do mean to go.". Dumbledore nodded, and said, " Alright then, let's go back to headquarters, and we can decided what to do there.". Harry nodded, and looked back around at everyone else. They sighed, and nodded reluctantly.

They all sat around the kitchen table, snacking on the crackers Hermione had gotten out.

" I fink dat e would o and practice spells or de rest." Ron said with his mouth full. Everyone looked at him, and rolled their eyes. He swallowed, and repeated, " I think we should go and practice spells, so we have some more good ones for the forest. If we have to go, that is.". Harry nodded, and agreed, " Yes, Professor, maybe you could help us? You know more spells that we do.". Dumbledore smiled broadly, and nodded his consent.

" Diffindo!" Ron said, and the pillow he was pointing his wand at, ripped in half, making feathers fly everywhere. " Good job, Ron." Hermione said. They had been practicing for the last two hours, and Harry could tell they were getting rather bored of it. The spells they had been doing were all charms they had done before. " Alright then, let's take a brake for the day." he said, and everyone nodded their agreement. Ron and Hermione went off for a walk, Dumbledore went to his room, but Harry and Ginny stayed in the room. Ginny smiled at him, and sat next to him on the cushions.

" So, Mr. Potter, how _have_ you been?" she said teasingly. " Well, I've been...a little busy, really. I haven't seen my girl-friend in forever." he replied, with a smile. Ginny looked shocked, " I thought was right there, the whole time.".

" Yes, but I haven't spent much time with you, Gin.." Harry replied, a little more seriously. " Hey, I have an idea, why don't we go out. Like...on a date.". Ginny looked at him, surprised. " Harry, we have to go to the forest. We don't really have time to go out." she sighed. Harry groaned. " Well, why don't we go as soon as we get back from the forest, and get the horcrux.".

" Yes, right after we destroy another part of Voldomorts soul, we can go to out!' Ginny replied, with a teasing look on her face, but concern still in her eyes. Harry pulled her close, and gave her a hug.

* * *

Three days later, they were ready to leave for the forest. They all where very nervous as they ate, and got their wands. Everyone gathered in the entry way, and looked at each other. " Ready then?" Dumbledore said cheerfully. Harry nodded. " All at the same time then?" Harry asked.

" Yes, let's go. On the count of three. One...two...three!" and Dumbledore was gone. Harry followed quickly.

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw he was right outside a large, dark, forest. Dumbledore was already there, waiting for them. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all got there, about ten seconds after Harry did. Hermione looked at the forest worriedly, and Ron was trying to look tough.

Ginny was standing next to them looking at forest, almost seeming as if she was sizing it up.

" Should we head on in, then?" Dumbledore asked.

" Ready as I'll ever be." Harry replied.

They headed into the forest, slowly. As soon as they stepped in, it went immediately dark.

" Lumos" Harry said quietly, and a light came from the tip of his wand. Everyone else did the same, so it wasn't so dark.

The forest was creepy, every time there was a noise, Ginny, who's hand Harry was holding, jumped. Harry squeezed her hand, and smiled at her.

They were walking, following Dumbledore. " Sir, where are we going?" Hermione asked him after a while.

" I'm following the path, my dear."

Harry looked down, and was surprised to see a line of stones, going into the distance.

All of a sudden, a large man jumped out of the trees. Immediately, everyone pointed their wands at him.

" No stick." the man grunted. Harry looked at his friends, and they all were staring at the man also.

" What do you want?" he asked him. " And we don't have sticks, we have wands."

" No stick. Just shoe." the man replied. Just then, a second man jumped from the tree, but this one looked different, more neat.

" Oh, please excuse my brother. He is a little..." the man seemed to be struggling for a word.

" stupid. He's stupid. Anyway's, what he means is, you have to race him, in order to get past. If he wins, we get to kill you. If you win, we let you past without any more trouble. If you turn around, we'll leave alone, but you'll probably run into something else."

Everyone stared at the man, with shock. Everyone but Dumbledore, that is.

" Well, who is the fastest of us then. Certainly not me. Which of you?"

They four looked at each other, then at Dumbledore.

" Harry." Ginny said after a minute.

" Gin I-" Harry began, but she cut him off.

" Harry, you know your the fastest, so stop it."

Harry glared at her, then nodded slowly.

" Alright, I'll do it." he said.

" Alright then, the race will start as soon as you're ready. You'll start here at this tree stump, and finish at the large stone house. You'll find it, don't worry." the brother said.

Harry sighed, and nodded. " I don't what they were talking about, I haven't seen any _really_ bad creatures, these two don't even count. If I lose, all I have to do is tie them up, and we're on our way." Harry thought to himself.

" Alright, I'm ready," then looking sideways at the gruff man, " if you are, that is."

" Okay then, lets start then." the other brother said.

" Get ready...get set...go!"

Harry took off, and was running as fast as he could, trying to get to the house, that he couldn't see.

He was running, and his blood was pumping. All of a sudden, he stopped dead in his tracks.

He had just come up to a hill, and over it, he saw about five giants, just sitting there.

" I'm such an idiot!" he said to himself. " Of course it couldn't be that easy, just follow the stones, no!"

He looked down, and saw that the stupid man was running to a opening, in a tree. He didn't come back out, so Harry guessed that it was a secret passage.

He ran down the hill, quietly avoiding the giants. As he got nearer to them, he realized they were sleeping. He ran as quickly, and as quietly as possible, past them. As he got nearer to the tree the man had gone into, he started to slow down a bit.

When he reached the tree, he stopped completely. Harry looked inside it, and saw nothing. He stepped inside it, and still see anything.

He decided that he must have seen wrong, so he started to step out, but realized he couldn't.

Just as he started to pull out his wand, a saw something on the ground, and redhead to grab it.

As soon as he picked it up, he felt the familiar feeling of a portkey.

As soon as he landed, he looked at the thing in his hand, and saw that it was a bright red bracelet. He pocketed it, and looked around. It was another part of the forest, the stones were on the ground, going around a few trees.

Harry started running again, and after a few minutes, saw a small house, in the middle of a clump of trees.

Harry sighed, and pulled out his wand, knowing that he had lost. He ran up to the house, and looked around. He didn't see the man, or his brother. His scar was tinigling, but he ignored it.

" Strange." he muttered.

" Hello Mr. Potter." a cold, high pitched voice said.

Harry whirled around, and saw Voldomort, standing beside the two brothers, who where starting to turn back into themselves.

A/N I re-did the last part on this, and I'm still re-doing the other one. Thanks for reading everyone!

* * *

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	14. Ravenclaw House II

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of his friends. I only invented the newer people, that aren't in the books.

**Ravenclaw House II**

" Voldomort, how nice to see you." Harry said nastily, then when Voldomort didn't say anything, he added. " What are you doing here?"

Voldomort smiled nastily, and Crabbe and Goyle Sr. snickered. " Harry Harry, you know what we're doing here. Don't play dumb."

Harry's mind started racing, did he know about the horcruxes? Or was this just some charade of his to try and kill Harry again.

" Where is Dumbledore, Harry?" when Harry didn't answer, Voldomort smiled again. " Don't make me get nasty, Harry. You won't like that. I know Dumbledore was here with your friends, so where are they?" he yelled. Harry's scar was now burning with pain, and he guessed he looked pale.

" Dumbledore is dead, you should know that, you _are_ the one that gave the order." Harry smirked at the look on Voldomorts face, but he was feeling insecure. " YOU KNOW HE DIDN'T DIE! SO WHERE IS HE!" Voldomort shouted. Harry didn't reply, just stared at Voldomorts pale face.

" Okay, you want to play that game, fine." Voldomort pointed his wand at Harry. " CRUCIO!" Voldomort shouted. Harry automatically shouted " PROTEGO'', but reliezed to late that it wouldn't work. The curse hit him in the chest, and Harry screamed in pain. It felt like people were pulling his arms and legs, and wouldn't stop. He thought they would come off his body, but then it stopped, just as quickly as it started. " Want to tell me where he is now, Harry?" Voldomort said, as Harry struggled to his feet. " I don't know! Last I knew, he was dead. And unless someone knows how to raise people from the dead, then he still is." As he was saying this, he was getting his wand from his back pocket. Voldomort glared at him.

" Okay Voldomort, I'm getting bored of this, so I'm leaving."

Voldomort glared at him, and shook his head. " I don't think so. Just how do you think you're leaving Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled, and pointed his wand at Voldomort. " I think I'll just get rid of you now." Harry knew he couldn't kill him, but he could get away.

" SILENCIO!" Harry roared, pointing at Voldomort. Voldomort was apparently not expecting that, because he immediately was not able to say anything. Harry quickly turned to Crabbe and Goyle, and did the same thing. " Expelliarmus!" He shouted, and all three wands flew from their hands.

Harry quickly disapperated away, back to where his friends had been. " Ginny?" he called, " Ron? Hermione?"

No one answered, and there where no sounds, or movements.

" Maybe they went back to headquarters..." Harry thought.

He apperated back, and looked around. The house seemed completely deserted.

" Hello?" he called. Still no one answered, and Harry was starting to panic.

Did Voldomort take them? Where they...hurt? Suddenly, Harry had an idea.

He ran up stairs and grabbed his mirror. He sat down on the bed, and said " Ginny Weasly" clearly. The mirror fogged, then focused on Ginny. She was in the forest still, it looked like she was hiding in a bush, with Ron, and Hermione crowded right by her. Harry sighed in relief, they were OK. Then Harry realized Dumbledore wasn't there too. " Dumbledore" he said to the mirror. When it focused, Harry saw Dumbledore was in a tree. " Of course he wouldn't be in the bushes, they wouldn't hide him." Harry started shaking, his freinds were safe, and he had beaten Voldomort again. " Ok Harry, you need to calm down, we need to go to everyone else, and tell them what happened." he said to himself.

Harry apperated back to the forest, and saw everyone was out of their hiding places. " Hey, why were you hiding?" he asked them. Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide with fear. She just shook her head.

" Lord Voldomort was here Harry. I think we need to leave, he's probably after you." Dumbledore said.

" I already found him. We dueled, and I won. Again. But we probably should leave, he'll be back." he responded.

Ron stared at him, open mouthed. " You...you...you saw_ him_?"

" Yes Ron, he did. So shut your mouth, and let's get back home before he decided to come looking for us!" Ginny glared at her brother.

" I believe Miss Weasly is right. Voldomort will come back, and if I'm right, then he's probably looking for me? Right, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore smiled at Harry kindly.

Harry nodded, " Yes, he was. Okay then, we should get back now."

Everyone nodded, and disapperated with Harry back to headquarters.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone had rested, and was sitting in the den. Harry had lit a fire, and was sitting on one of the couches, with Ginny. He was telling them about the duel with Voldomort.

" Voldomort was really mad, he really wanted to find Professor Dumbledore. Like I said earlier, Crabbe and Goyle Senior were there. They were the two brothers, I don't know who the real wizard is they took the hair from. I wouldn't tell him where Professor was, and he got really mad. Then he," Harry took a breath. " did the crutacius curse on me. I knew I couldn't kill him, but I did Silencio spell on him, and Crabbe and Goyle. I got away before he could do anything about it."

Harry looked around the room, at his friends faces. Ron looked a little less in awe of him, than he normally did after Harry dueled with Voldomort. Hermione hadn't said a thing since the forest, Harry still hadn't heard why she was like that yet. Ginny was sitting beside Harry, with his arm around her shoulders, her making circles on his hand. She seemed okay, Harry guessed. Dumbledore looked troubled though. " Harry, you said you did the Silencio spell on him?" he asked Harry.

Harry nodded.

" Interesting, very interesting." Dumbledore said, almost to himself.

" Sir, why is that so interesting?" Harry asked him.

" Oh, it's just that Voldomort is a very talented wizard, so I would think he could do wordless magic."

Harry nodded, then sat up.

" I forgot, I did the expelliarmus on them, after they couldn't talk."

Dumbledore nodded, but still looked puzzled. But Harry didn't push him any further.

Hermione spoke up and said, " I think we should practice our wordless magic some more, Harry. If he, or anyone else does tat to you, then you should still be able to do magic." Harry nodded. " Well we can practice before we go back to the forest, to find the key."

Dumbledore had been watching this quietly, but he spoke up now. " Harry, you didn't get the key then?"

Harry shook his head, and looked at the ground. " No sir."

Dumbledore nodded. " I think we should go back to Ravenclaw Manor, and look around some more. Maybe it was just a trick."

Everyone stared at Dumbledore, that wasn't what they had expected.

" Professor? Why would Voldomort do that, rember the locket?" Harry said cautiously.

" I have a theory, Harry, and I would just to test it." Then he looked straight at Harry. " If you don't mind, I'd rather not say what it is just yet."

Harry didn't answer for a moment, then nodded. Everyone looked at Harry, then nodded also, even Hermione.

" Alright," Harry said, still confused." we can leave tomorrow, I suppose."

They nodded, and got up to leave. Hermione and Ron left together, to go practice, Harry guessed.

Dumbledore left, saying he was going to take a nap. Harry and Ginny sat down on the couch, Ginny reading a book, Harry looking at the fire, thinking.

Did Voldomort know they were going after the horcruxes? Or that they even knew about them?

Harry was still thinking about it, when he fell asleep.

* * *

_A pale-faced boy was screaming, as Voldomort did the crutacius curse on him, again. Voldomort laughed. He stopped, and Draco Malfoy trembled. _

_Voldomort looked in the corner, and said, " Wormtail, please take Mr. Malfoy back to his quarters." then looking at Draco, " We can play more tomorrow, Draco." _

_Malfoy's eyes widened with fear, then he fainted in a heap. Wormtail levitated him out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

_

" Harry, Harry!" Ginny was shaking him awake. Harry opened his eyes, and looked at his watch. It was seven o'clock; he had been asleep for two hours. " Mmm, sorry Gin. Didn't realize I went to sleep." Harry replied.

Ginny smiled, and put down her book. " What were you dreaming about?" she asked him.

" Oh, it was…it was nothing. Just a dream." Harry replied. He wasn't sure how he felt about the dream, and he was still a little tired.

She looked at him, like she was going to argue, but didn't.

" Let's go get some supper, okay?"

Ginny sighed, and nodded. " Alright, let's go."

Down stairs, Dumbledore was at the stove, stirring at something.

" Ah, Harry, Ginny, have a nice nap? I was just making some soup for dinner. Hope you don't mind." Dumbledore said when he saw them.

" Uh, ya, great." Harry responded, smiling.

" Harry, let's go find Ron and Hermione and tell them dinner's almost ready, okay?" Ginny said, tugging on Harry's sleeve.

He nodded, and went with her to find them.

The next day, Harry woke up early. He had heard something down stairs. He threw on his robe, and tip-toed down the stairs, wand out. In the den, where they had sat the day before, deciding what to do after the forest, he heard Ron, Hermione, and Ginny talking quietly.

" Ron! Be _quiet_ or you'll wake him up!" Hermione was saying.

" Sorry Hermione, but you did drag me out of bed at six in morning, and you still haven't told me why!"

_I'd better use my cloak, or they might see me._ Harry thought.

" Acio invisibility cloak" he whispered. He saw it whizzing toward him, and he grabbed it quickly. He threw it around him, and leaned back around the corner.

" I'm not sure though, so don't say anything." Hermione whispered.

" Are you sure! Hermione, that's a pretty big theory. Are you going to tell him?" Ron whispered, looking fearful, and shocked.

_What are they talking about?_ _Must be about Dumbledore, and they just didn't want to wake me up._ Harry decided that was it, and went back up stairs. He still had a nagging feeling that wasn't it, but he just ignored it.

* * *

" Well...yesterday, when Harry fell asleep, he kept wincing, and his scar turned white. But when I asked him if he was dreaming, he just said it didn't happen." Ginny said, but Harry was already gone, so he didn't hear that.

* * *

" Hey guy's, when are we leaving?" Harry asked. He had just come down, after getting dressed.

" Umm, as soon as everyone's ready." Hermione replied, giving a sideways glance at Ron and Ginny.

Twenty minuets later, they were standing in front of the Ravenclaw house.

They all walked up to the house, adnw ent back to the library room. The pedastool was still there, above the ground.

Harry looked around. Nothing seemed different, from where Harry was standing.

He started looking around, like everyone else. Harry was examining a drawer that was filled with knick-knacks when Dumbledore called, " Harry, I think you'll want a look at this."

Harry went over to the book case where Dumbledore was standing.

''Yes sir?" he asked.

" I found this here, I think you might want to compare it the lock on the trunk." Dumbledore smiled.

Harry took the key carefully, and walked over to the trunk. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione came over also.

" Harry, what's that?" Hermione asked.

" A key Dumbledore found. I'm checking it out, see if it'll work."

She nodded, and stepped back from the trunk.

Harry slowely put the key into the lock, and turned it. " It works! This is the key, it was here the whole time!" Harry yelled gleefully.

Everyone got in closer, to look what was inside the box. Harry opened it, and looked inside.

" Wow, look at that. All this over such a little thing." Ron said, awed.

Inside the trunk was a blue and bronze scarf, with a small knitted eagle on it.

Harry nodded, and looked at the scarf.

" Harry, are you going to get rid of it? You are the one that is supposed to destroy Lord Voldomort." Dumbledore prodded gently.

Harry looked at the scarf, almost fearfully, and took out his wand.

"How should I do this? I mean, is it stonger than the average scarf?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

" No, no, I don't think so. A simple extinguishing charm should do it." he replied.

Harry nodded, and set it on the floor.

" Incendio" Harry said, pointing his wand at the scarf.

The scarf instead of burning up, seemed like it had the muggle gun powder on it, because it blew up, with a bang. The fire imieditly went out, and all that was left of the scarf was ashes.

All of a sudden, Harry fell backwards, his scar numb with pain.

" Harry!" Ginny screamed, rushing towards him.

" It's okay, I'm fiiiiii..." Harry started, but the world went black around him before he could finish.

* * *

Two hours later, Harry woke up.

" Harry," Ginny smiled at him softly. " are you okay? You blacked out back there."

Harry tried to smile back at her.

" I'm fine Gin, but I just don't understand why that happened?" he replied.

Ginny took his hand, " You should rest right now, we can talk later, okay?"

Harry nodded, and closed his eyes, surenduring to the sleep.

* * *

A/N Hey, I know I did a really crappy job with this chapter, so please forgive me on that. I think I fixed it, at least a little bit. If there's a certain part anyone thinks needs to be re-done, please tell me. I also re-did a small part on the last one too, at the very end if you want to look at that. The next chapter will be out as soon as it's done!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	15. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the Harry Potter characters. Still.

**The Meeting**

Harry woke up, and saw someone bustling around his room.

" Harry dear, how are you feeling?" came the motherly voice of Mrs. Weasly.

" Mrs. Weasly, what are you doing here?" he asked groggily.

" Well, we have a Order meeting, so I was already here, and then I heard you were sick...but they won't tell me why yet."

Harry nodded, and sat up, swinging his legs over the bed.

" Harry James Potter! What do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Weasly said, coming over quickly.

" Mrs. Weasly, I am fine. Just a little tired." Harry replied, yawning.

" But your sick! No," she argued, shaking her head. " you are going to stay in bed."

" I'm going to go get dressed now. Please let me go?" Harry begged, seeing the look on her face.

Mrs.Weasly sighed, and nodded, turning back to sweeping the floors.

Harry smiled, and went back to his room to get dressed. Ron was sitting on his bed, reading a book. " Harry! Are you feeling better?" Ron asked, jumping up.

Harry nodded. " Ya, I'm fine. A bit tired, but I'll get over it."

Ron nodded, shifting back and forth.

" Uh, Ron..." Harry said. " I kinda have to get dressed, Mrs.Weasly said something about a meeting?"

Ron blinked, then nodded. " Oh, ya. We meet at three."

Harry glanced at the clock, then jumped. " It's already 2:45!"

Ron's eyes widened. " I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Harry rolled his eyes, and Ron left so Harry could dressed.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the dining room, around the oval table. " Harry! I didn't know you were up!" Ginny cried, running over. Harry hugged her, then faced everyone else. " Okay everyone, the last few weeks have been very hectic." Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all looked at Harry quizzically, all asking the same question with their eyes. What are you doing? Harry glanced at them, and shook his head slightly.

" About two weeks ago, we were attacked by a group of Death Eaters. They attacked us, and that was when Ginny got hurt. We didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you even more concerned."

" Harry, you need to tell us everything," Remus said, looking at Harry intently. " we are here to protect you. Do you hear me, Harry?"

Harry nodded. " Ya, I hear you. I'm sorry."

Everyone else was nodding, agreeing with Remus.

" Okay, I'll tell you next time, unless I promised not to. Speaking of which..." Harry took a deep breath. " We found out who John Doe-Doe is. We did a search for him. The only thing is...he asked us not-"

Everyone jumped up, and pulled out their wands, pointing them at the door.

" Thank you, Harry. I can take from here." Dumbledore was walking in the room. Everyone gasped, and looked at each other, and Harry madly. Dumbledore smiled kindly.

" My fellow Order members, I think we should talk. But first, we'll need to some refreshment? And for everyone to be seated?"

They nodded numbly, and sat down, not noticing they still had their wands out.

" Alright, well how about a spot of tea, then. Shall we?" And Dumbledore conjured up a cup of tea for each person. " Okay, now we have our tea, now I'll explain." Everyone was sipping their tea, looking extremely white. " As Harry told you, we were researching Tom Marvolo Riddle during the year. On the night of the attack, Draco Malfoy was told to kill me, orders from, as I'm sure you can guess, Lord Voldomort." No one, Harry was suprised to see, no one even flinched the name.

But Harry guessed it had more to do with Dumbledore, than being used to the name. " Severus found out about this plan, and told me. I asked him to help me with this plan, and he refused. I was soon able to persuade him to make it look like I was killed. Some of you," Dumbledore winked at Harry. " may wonder why I did this. I didn't do it because I was afraid to die, but because I think I can still do more here, and because I could. I don't anyone would die unless they had to."

Dumbledore sat back down, on a empty seat next to McGonagoll. He looked over at Harry, and nodded. Harry understood that he should take over now.

" I know this is a huge shock for all of you, I had the same shock." Remus nodded. " Professor McGonagoll, do you remember when I came to your office, asking for something of Professor Dumbledores?" She nodded, still looking back and forth from Harry, to Dumbledore. " When we didn't know who he was, Ginny said she made a spell that could find out. Well, when she got it working, none of us believed that it could be Dumbledore,

as I'm sure you can comprehend with.

Hermione's dad is a scientist, someone that tests things. The muggles have a DNA testing thing, that can determend one persons, from another. So we got something of Dumbledores, and had Hermiones dad compare it with the DNA on the letters.

They were a match, and when we confronted Dumbledore, he came out, and stopped taking the poly-juice potion." Harry stopped, and looked around the room. Everyone but Bill, Charlie, Hestia Jones, and Dedalus Diggle was there.

" Alright, so I think this is enough to digest in one day, why doesn't everyone go take a walk, and everyone is free to find an empty room, and stay here tonight, we'll have another meeting tomorrow, if no one objects?" Harry said, thinking it might be better for everyone to think on this here, and not any where else, were they might let it slip.

Everyone nodded their agreement, and filed out of the room.

* * *

About half of the Order stayed, including the Weaslys, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Mundungus, and Hagrid. A few of the others volunteered to contact the members who weren't there, and tell them to be there tommorow. Dumbledore was going to tell Snape to try to be there, so they could tell that this was all true.

Mrs. Weasly, though very shaky, said she would make dinner, and Tonks said she'd help. Everyone was very freaked out, and Harry couldn't blame them, after all, almost everyone had seen Dumbledores dead body, and had been heartbroken over it. Hagrid, after about a hour after the meeting, found Harry and they started talking.

" Arry, how long ave you known? I mean, why didn't ya tell me?" Hagrid asked, giant tears rolling down his cheeks.

" Hagrid, I couldn't, it was for Dumbledores protection. Voldomort is after him, and I." Hagrid started sobbing, and the tears came even faster.

" I know, Arry, I know. I'm sorry," he said, wiping away the tears. " I'm just relived he's not dead!" he choked out, trying to wipe away the tears.

Dinner that evening was very awkward. Instead of the usual cheerful talking, it was very quiet. Almost no one ate much, just picked at their food. Dumbledore though, was eating, and chatting as though nothing was wrong.

" So Remus, how have you been? I heard you and Nymphadora are finnaly dating." Remus blushed, and Tonks, who would have normally told Dumbledore to call her Tonks, just smiled weakly.

* * *

After the dishes were cleared, everyone retired to their rooms, except Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. They all sat down in the small sitting room, to talk.

" Well that went well, don't you think?" Ron said, sarcastically.

Hermione nodded. " It did go better than I thought it might, good idea inviting everyone to stay here tonight."

Ginny smiled, and squeezed Harry's hand, to show her agreement.

" Thanks, I just figured this way, no one will let it slip, and if they want to talk to us, or Dumbledore then..." Harry trailed off.

Ron glanced at his wrist watch, and gasped. " It's bloody 11:30! I'm going up to bed, we have to get up early." He got up, Hermione following.

" I think I'll go to, we do have to be up earlier than usual."

Ron put an arm around her shoulders, and they went up.

" So, Harry." Ginny twisted around, to look at him. " When are we going to have our date? We've now only have to destroy three more parts to Voldomorts soul."

Harry laughed, then straightened up, with mock seriousness. " Well, I don't know...we still have a world to save, you know."

Ginny punched him in the arm, and laughed.

" Don't you dare Harry Potter, you promised."

Harry sighed teasingly. " Alright, alright, no need to get violent. How about the day after tomorrow? I say then, cus I don't know what things are be like tomorrow."

Ginny nodded, and smiled.

" Alright, Gin. We proubly should head up. Let's go."

* * *

A/N Sorry this took so long, I'm having a little bit of writers block, along with everything else. I know it's a little short to, but like I said, writers block.So now it's here, and I want to know what you think. So everyone cooment, and if you have any ideas, please tell me, cus I need some. Review a.s.a.p.!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	16. Rescue Plans

Disclaimer: I do not on Harry Potter...blah blah blah.

**The Rescue Plan

* * *

**

_" Crabbe, Goyle. Why did Mr. Potter and his freinds get away?" Voldomort said, hid red eyes gleaming. _

_" Master...I..." Goyle began, but stopped when Voldomort held up his hand._

_He shook his head. They were in a large room, that the only light was coming from a lite fireplace. _

_" No Goyle. I don't care." Voldomort paused. Go get Lusuis. Now!" Voldomort barked, and the two men ran out the door._

_" Wormtail, go get the Malfoy boy. I'm afraid I might need him."_

_A rat that had been sitting behind the curtain, jumped out, and transformed into Peter Pettigrew._

_" Yes master." Wormtail said, scampering out the room._

_A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. _

_" Enter." Vodomort said, sitting down on a large chair that was facing the door. _

_Lusius Malfoy entered the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He came forward on his knees, and kissed the hem of Voldomorts robe. " My Lord." he said quietly._

_" Lusuis, have you done as I have asked?" Voldomort asked him, looking down his nose at him._

_Lusius looked up, his eyes wide with fear. " Master, My Lord, I have not been able to locate him...please forgive me. I am still trying."_

_Voldomort smiled nastily, and Wormtail came into the room, dragging Draco Malfoy behind him._

_Lusius stared at his on, the looked back up to Voldomort, frantic. " Master, please! He's just a boy, please take me instead!" _

_" Lusius Lusius Lusius, you know I can't do that. Now, why don't I get started, alright?" Voldomort said, pulling his wand out._

_" Immobulus." He said, pointing his wand at Lusius. Lusius froze, unable to move._

_Voldomort turned to Malfoy, and smiled nastily. " Crucio." he said, his voice dripping with contempt. _

_Malfoy twisted and turned, and it finnaly stopped. Then Voldomort did it again, and again. Malfoy screamed in pain, over and over again.

* * *

_

Harry woke up, sweating. He groaned, and sat up. It was 5:18.

Harry pulled on a red sweater, and trudged down the stairs, and sat down in the candle lite kitchen.

_What was that all about? Why is Voldomort so mad at Lusius Malfoy? _Harry thought, playing with a lose string on his sweater.

* * *

Two hours later, Harry had eaten and come to a dicision.  
Once everyone had eaten, most of them still some what shaken, and the others had arrived, they all gathered in the dining room. 

Dumbledore stayed back behind the door again, and waited.

After everyone was seated, Harry stood up.

" Hello everyone. I have two announcements to make. Those of you who weren't here yesterday, haven't heard the news yet." Harry turned to the door, and called, " Proffesor, you can come in now." Dumbledore walked. The faces were the same as yesterday, shocked and confused.

Harry explained it to everyone, and they nodded, taking it all in.

After a few minuets, Harry continued.

" I know this a lot to take in, but I need to get it out there." Harry said, smiling at them. " I proboly should have told you this a while ago...butI'vebeenhavingdreams." Harry rushed.

Everyone stared at him, their faces a mask of confusion.

" What?" Ron asked.

Harry took another deep breath. " I have been haveing dreams-or visions, I geuss you can call them. About Voldomort."

The faces turned almost imediatly from confusion, to shock, to horror.

Dumbledore, who was sitting at the head of the table, spoke up after a moment. " Harry, how long have you had these dreams?"

Harry conisidered it, then responded, " Well I've been having them for about five months, since summer. But they were just dreams of something I can't help, but now, I've seen him talking to Wormtail, about an escaped prisoner, who I'm geussing is you, sir." Harry said, turning to Dumbledore. He nodded. " Also, a few weeks ago, I had a dream about a girl. Voldomort was torturing her..." Dumbledore nodded kindly. " He kept asking her where _it_ was. But she wouldn't tell him. He cruico'd her untill she fainted. Then he made Malfoy Sr. levitate her back to the dungeons. He called her a mud-blood, and he got really mad. When I woke up...my scar was burning"

Everyone was still staring at Harry.

" Harry, was there any other dreams that was..that stood out?" Remus asked, concern on his face.

" Yes. That's the second thing. I've had two dreams with the same person in it. Voldomort was torturing Draco Malfoy, in the first one. He seemed to be enjoying it. And in the second one, he mad at Luisus Malfoy, so he made Wormtail go get Draco. He tortured Draco, and he screamed and-" Harry broke off. Ginny reached over and patted his knee.

" You all know," Harry continued. " that I don't like the Malfoys, and I have a reason not to. But they are in trouble, and seeing as I, apparently, am helping get rid of Voldomort, think we should...have a rescue mission."

Ginny gasped, along with somebody else.

" You want to _save_ Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked stupidly.

Harry nodded. " He'd be a useful tool, don't you think? I mean, we could make a deal with Luisus. We save Draco, he helps us." Harry looked around.

They all had faces of pure confusion. " You, Harry Potter, want to make a deal, with Luisus Malfoy, a Death Eater? Luisus Malfoy of all people, Harry." Remus rolled his eyes.

" I think it's a good idea." A voice said from the corner. Everyone jumped up, and pinted their wands in that direction. Snape walked out of the corner, with a sneer on his face.

" You can put those away, I think." He said, glaring at Harry and Remus.

" Hello Severus, glad you could make it!" Dumbledore said, pulling up a chair.

Almost everyone put down their wands, except Remus, and Mad-Eye.

Snape sneered at them, and sat down in the seat Dumbledore had pulled up.

" Remus, Mad-Eye," Harry said to his two former proffesors. " it's alright."

Dumbledore looked at Snape. " So, do you think Luisus will agree?"

Snape nodded. " I do. I heard him crying right after Draco was tortured."

Harry looked at with shock. " He was _crying_?" he asked.

Snape rolled his eyes. " Yes Potter, he was _crying_. He does have feelings, even if he is a Death Eater." he spat out.

Dumbledore frowned at him.

" So what do you think?" Harry asked, looking mostly at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled grandly at him. " I think it's a marvolous idea, Harry."

Harry looked at Remus. He slowly nodded. " I supose it would do us some good to have another person on the inside..."

There was a lot of ' Yes's ' from around the room.

" Well I don't!" Kingsley Shacklebolt said, standing up.

Harry sighed. " Why not, Mr. Shacklebolt?"

" Because, he's a murder, and a Death Eater!" He shouted.

" Kingsley, I know you dislike Luisus very much, but you can't let that get in the way. If we don't help him, then his son might die. And that might put the whole thing at risk, because what if he, Luisus, blames us somehow? Then he'll be even more angry."

Shacklebolt sighed, and sat back down.

" Fine, but as soon as all this is over, he goes back to Askaban." He said huffily.

Dumbledore sat back down.

" Severus, do you think you could...find a way to get Luisus and Draco somewhere, that we could meet? You don't have to tell him what you are doing."

Snape nodded. " I think I can arrange that. Shall we meet at Verdan Gardens?"  
" Alright, send me an owl as soon as you can." Dumbledore replied.

Snape nodded, and stood up to leave. " See you then, Proffesor."

Snape left, closing the door behind him.

" Sir, where is the Verdan Gardens?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore started to respond, but was interuppted by Hermione. " Verdan Gardens is a garden that was very popular in the sixteenth century, it has a lot of wizard plants, and some muggle ones." Hermione looked at Dumbledore, her face red. " Sorry, Proffesor."

" Quite alright, my dear." Dumbledore replied, a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry laughed, along with everyone else. " Alright," he said, when the laughter died down. " we need a group to come and...supervise. Just in case Malfoy brings some freinds. I think five people would do, Dumbeldore?"

Dumbledore nodded his head yes.

" Okay, I don't want to force anyone to do this, so is you want to, raise your hand."

About nine hands went up including Remus, Mad-Eye, Mr. Weasly, Bill, Shacklebolt, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, and Ginny.

" Okay, well let's have Remus, Bill, Ron, Hermione, and Mad-Eye." Harry said after a moment.

They nodded. " If the five of you would possibly stay here untill we get an owl from Sna-I mean _Proffesor_ Snape. If that's alright with you." Harry said, looking at the five faces. " Everyone else is welcome to stay, of course." Harry added.

They all nodded, faces serious. " Alright then...meeting over." Harry said, smling at everyone as they passed.

Ginny stood up, and glared at Harry. " I want a word with you, Harry James Potter." She whispered ferously.

Harry grimaced. He knew Ginny was mad at him.

* * *

" Harry! You picked Ron, Hermione, and even Bill!" Ginny yelled. They were in the library, alone. " What is wrong with you?" 

Harry sighed. " Come on, Gin. I just don't want you to get hurt." Harry touched her arm.

She jerked it away. " Well I've got news for you, Harry Potter. I came with you to _help_ you, not to watch."

" Gin please, please just stay here. There's plenty to do here. If Malfoy agrees, then we're bring Draco Malfoy back here, and chances are he's hurt." Harry pleaded.

Ginny shook her head stuburnly. " Don't you dare try to distract me. I'm going, and that's it."

Harry rolled his eyes. " Fine. But if nobody else stays, then Draco isn't going to have a place to stay." he said, as a last resort.

Ginny glared at him, and walked off.

* * *

Two days later, eight people were gathered in the dining room. Remus, Mad-Eye, Bill, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, and Harry. They had just gotten the letter from Snape, and they were to meet in two hours. 

" So Proffesor Dumbledore will stay here, and help Mrs. Weasly, and Tonks set up, so if Malfoy agrees, Draco will come here." Harry was saying. " We, will hide untill Snape explains to Malfoy, and if Malfoy says yes, then Remus, Mad-Eye, and I will come out and explain a little more. Everyone else will still be hiding. You will apperate away when I do." Harry looked at them.

" Alright?"

Everyone agreed.

" Alright, everyone should go get ready, and meet back in here in half an hour."

They stood up and left, talking quietly.

Soon everyone but Ginny and Harry was gone. " Hey." Ginny said softly. " Can I talk to you for a moment? In the library?" She asked.

Harry nodded. " Yes."

Ginny led the way, smling at him. She led him to a maroon couch, and pulled him down next to her.

" I'm sorry."

" I'm sorry." Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

" I'm sorry about getting so hyper about you not picking me in the first place. I know you were just trying to help." Ginny said before Harry could say anything.

" It's okay, I shouldn't have exluded you in the first place. Forgive me?" Harry responded.

Ginny smiled, and nodded.

" Well, we still have twenty minuetes before we have to head back..." Harry said, checking his watch.

Ginny grinned.

* * *

A/N Hey guys. I thought i'd just throw that last bit in, my freinds keep saying ' Put more Harry/Ginny stuff in, Sam!' so I did. I know this took forever to get out, but I got grounded from the computer for a while, so that took of some computer time. Not to mention I've been way busy. I don't know if I said this last chapter, but my Mom is pregnant, so that's taking a little more of time, to. Now, about these reviews...it is pathetic! I didn't get one review last chapter, and that does not help my writeing, let me tell you! So, I want two reviews from each person that revies, if possible, cus I really want to have 50 reviews by the time I'm done. So REVIEW people! 

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	17. Carrying it Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of those characters. That's JKR's work, and only her's.

**Carrying it out

* * *

**

" Alright then, as I said before, everyone will hide, untill Snape gives us a hint, which should be pretty obvious. Then Remus, Mad-Eye and I will come out, I will talk to Malfoy. When I'm done, if he agrees, then we'll work out a plan, and Snape and Malfoy will carry it out?" It had been twenty minuetes, and they were all gathered in the dining room to hear the plan one last time before they headed out.

" Harry, what if Malfoy says no...won't he go back and tell You-Know-Who that Snape is a traitor?" Hermione asked.

" No, if he say's no...the rest of you can come out, and help me bring him back to Askaban. Alright?" Harry said without hesitation.

Hermione nodded, and smiled weerily at Harry.

" Alright, then let's go. When we get there, go imediatly to your hiding spots, I don't know when Snape and Malfoy will get there."

Everyone nodded, and spread out. Everyone disapperated, leaving only Dumbledore and Harry in the room.

" Be safe, Harry." Dumbledore said, winking at him.

Harry nodded, and disapperated to the Gardens.

Harry looked around, the place looked very old, like there hadn't been anyone there in a hundred years. There was a cracked stone path, and flowers and trees where everywhere. They were all over grown, and all diffrent. Some, Harry regonized, but most he had never seen before. There was a large family of knomes, laughing as they threw small rocks at the squirrels.

" Okay, find a spot to hide, Remus, and Mad-Eye, if you could, stay a little closer to the edges." Harry said, looking at them.

They nodded, and went to find a spot. Harry, used his invisbilty cloak, and his behind a large tree.

About ten minuetes later, everyone was completly situated, and they where waiting expectantly for Snape and Malfoy.

_What a coincidense, I'm waiting here, for the two people that I hate most in the world, one of them is helping us, and the other I'm trying to help!_ Harry marveled.

_Crack! Crack!_ Harry whipped his around.

" Severus, I don't understand why it is you wanted to come here." Lusuis Malfoy drawled.

" I told you, Lusuis, I need to talk to you." Snape snapped.

Malfoy glared at him. " I don't have all day, hurry up then!"

The two men glared at eachother for a minuete.

" How is Draco?" Snape said, finaly.

" Severus, I didn't come here to talk about my son, please get to the point."

" Actually, Lusius, you did come here to talk about your son." Snape replied, smirking.

" What do you want, Severus."

" Draco has been...feeling off, lately?"

" Yes, as you well know."

" Well, I want to give you a way...to help him out." Snape smiled nastily.

" Go on."

" I am not the equipped to explain this, but I need your word to, play nicely."

Malfoy looked at him, then around the garden.

Harry, pushed himself closer to the tree, even though he knew no one could see him.

" Your word, Lusius." Snape prompted.

" Fine, you have my word."

Snape nodded, and stepped back.

Harry, decided this his sign, and stepped out from behind the tree, taking his cloak off.

Remus and Mad-Eye, where right behind him.

Malfoy gaped at him, then quickley drew his wand. He whipped around to look at Snape, who shook his head.

" I wouldn't do that, Malfoy." Harry said, trying his best not to draw his own wand.

" You and I, think very diffrently, Potter." Malfoy sneered.

Remus and Mad-Eye, quickley raised their wands higher, so that they levled with Malfoy's face.

" They will lower theirs, if you lower yours." Harry said, glaring at Malfoy.

Malfoy glared at him, but lowered his wand.

" Draco in danger, isn't he?" Harry said, looking at him.

Malfoy didn't answer for a moment. " Yes."

" I can help him." Harry stated.

" You, what can you do?" Malfoy spat.

" I can make it so even Voldomort, or the _Dark Lord_, as you call him, can't even find him."

" The Dark Lord see's all, no one, even you can't hide from him."

" Yet, I'm still here, alive and well. Voldomort hasn't found me yet, has he?"

Malfoy hesitated, unsure of what to say.

" I can hide him, but I'll want your help. You can help Snape, by giving us..information."

" And if I refuse?"

" Then I have a few freinds in the Ministry, that would be very intrested to know what the Lusius Malfoy that is currently in Askaban drinking, and offer them a helping hand, by handing you to them."

Malfoy turned white.

" So, want to give us a hand? And if you do execpt, and then tell Voldomort what we're up to, then we will still have Draco."

" I don't think I've ever heard you do so much threatining, Potter."

" It's no lost to me if Draco dies. Just one less Deat Eater in the world."

" How would it work? How would we get Draco out, without the Dark Lord knowing?"

" You would pretend he died. Then you carry out his body, dump it, and we pick him up, and bring him back with us. Voldomort would never know."

Malfoy considered for a moment. " How do I know I can trust you, you are Harry Potter."

" Malfoy, you have no choice, and you know it."

" When should we do this?" He finnaly said.

Harry smiled. " Tommorow?"

" You know, Harry, he was right. You did make...a few more threats than you usaully do." Remus was saying. Everyone was sitting down for dinner. They had agreed to get Draco Malfoy tommorow, and Malfoy and Snape had left right after.

" I know, I needed Malfoy to know I wasn't scared of him, and that I could do this."

" Well you defindently got the message across." Remis laughed.

" Good. Well, I think I'm going to go up to bed, big day tommorow, right?" Harry answered, yawning.

"Yep, night Harry."

Harry nodded, and kissed Ginny of the cheek before he left.

* * *

A/N Hey everyone, I know this was a very very short chapter, but the next chapter is going to be long. So I hope you enjoyed it, even if it was short. So please review before you leave! Oh ya, thank you so much to my two reviewers last chapter, Violinist-gurl, and Katbballstar2092, I really love getting them.

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	18. The Lion, the Witch, and the Goblet

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. Or. Friends. Lol, I had to do that. You get the picture, I don't own anything, or anyone.

**The Golden Eye**

_" Ms. Ornia, are you ready to tell where the goblet is?" Voldomort said, pointing his wand at the black haired woman Harry had seen before. _

_She struggled in her binds, but didn't say anything. _

_Voldomort smiled acidly, and walked over to her. He leaned in closely, and whispered, " I know you know where it is, Ms. Ornia, so I suggest you tell me, before your dear brother gets...hurt."_

_Her eye's widened, then she glared at. She spat on his face, when he was still close enough._

_Voldomort's eye's turned red, and it almost looked like steam was coming out of his ears._

_" CRUCIO!" He shouted, and watched, as she rolled on the ground, her eyes screaming, but not making a word._

_" Stubborn, aren't you? Well, we'll just have to cure you of that." Voldomort spat out. _

_He did the Cruciatus again, and again.

* * *

_

Harry woke, his scar burning with pain. _Who in the bloody world is she?_ Harry thought, rubbing his scar. He glanced at the clock, and sighed. It was 2:57 am, so he couldn't go bother anyone right now. Harry quietly sat up, and swung his legs over the bed, onto the floor. He got dressed quickly, wincing at the cold floors.

Harry opened the door to the library, and closed it behind him soundlessly.

* * *

" Ornia, Ornia..." Harry murmured, looking through another book. It had been two hours, and he still couldn't find a thing. He put the book he had just been reading on the table next to the other five. _I guess I'm just going to wait until later, maybe Hermione or someone else will know where to look..._

Harry trudged across the halls to the kitchen, and made a cup coffee, like he had for the Durlsley's for so many years.

Harry was sitting at the table, thinking over all the books he had read, and trying to figure out if he had missed anything, when Remus came in the kitchen. He looked at Harry, surprised, then poured himself a cup of coffee.

" Whacha doin up, Harry?" He asked, his voice slightly sleepy.

" Couldn't sleep, had another dream."

Remus set his cup down. " About what? Or whom?"

Harry hesitated. " The woman that I told you guys about at the last meeting." he answered.

Remus nodded, and waited expectantly.

" He called Ms. Ornia. I'm guessing that's her name. He said he wanted her to tell him where the goblet was, but she still wouldn't tell him."

Remus looked up at him, his eyes wide. " Was there anything else he said, Harry?"

Harry shook his head no. " Why?"

Remus was the one to hesitate now. " Well, a few months back, there was woman who went missing. No one thought much of it, since she had been saying for months she was going to America. But her name was _Cornia_, instead of Ornia."

" Maybe Voldomort thought her name Ornia..." Harry said doubtfully.

Remus nodded, the doubt in his eyes. " Well you have to tell everyone at the meeting, Harry. This is diffidently something they need to know."

Harry nodded slowly.

" Oh my!" Remus exclaimed. " We should get ready, it's seven, and we're going to meet everyone in the dining room, then we have to go check on Draco."

Harry nodded, and drained the rest of his coffee. He trudged up the stairs, and into his room.

Ron was still on his bed, stretched out, his head off the pillow.

" Ron." Harry said, throwing a sock at him.

Ron shifted, but still didn't wake up.

" RON!" Harry said, shaking him.

" Wha...lemme alone 'Arry."

Harry rolled his eyes. " Ron...Hermione is waiting for you to come eat a nice private breakfast with her..."

Ron got up immediately. " Where is she?"

Harry grinned. " Probably still in her room, I haven't seen her yet."

Ron glared at him, and tried not to smile.

" Harry, you are such a bloody git!"

Harry grinned at him again. " Well you had to get up, we have to meet in half an hour."

" You talk in your sleep, get Hermione to make you a potion or something." Ron said, trying to get back at him.

Harry laughed. " What did I say?"

" You were babbling. You said Ornia about ten times. I threw a pillow at you, but you still wouldn't shut up."

" Ornia? Are you sure Ron?" Harry asked, staring at him intently.

Ron nodded, looking confused.

" Hmm, okay. Well why don't we go downstairs?" Harry said, turning towards the door.

" Uhh, Harry? You might want to put a shirt on, and maybe some shoes?"

* * *

Harry sat down, fidgeting nervously.

It was time for the meeting, and he hadn't decided if he was going to tell them about his dream.

_If Siruis was here then..._ Harry didn't finish the thought, and looked at Dumbledore.

He nodded, so Harry stood up, and coughed, looking around the room.

Everyone, noticing Harry's try at their attention, looked at him immediately.

" I know that I, am not in charge here, " Harry began." and that I've been taking over for Professor Dumbledore more than I should be. I'm not even a member, just a...participant. I thank everyone for your cooperation. This will be the last meeting I take over for, or attend if you want."

Remus, was looking at Harry like he wanted to interrupt. " Harry, I, or anyone, I think, does not want you to not come. You have every right to be in here, since this is _your_ house. Do not let us kick you out, I enjoy having you, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in here with us, some younger faces, than our old ones..." Remus laughed, along with everyone else.

" Thanks, well if you want us in here, then we'll stay." Harry said, the other three nodding. " Now, tonight we are supposed to get Malfoy, and bring him back here. Remus, Mad-Eye, Ron, and I will be going, we'll bring him back here. Everyone else, will need to be prepared for anything, _anything_." Harry looked around the room, making sure they understood. " A room needs to be set up, with wards, anti-apperation, anti-magic, etcetera." Everyone nodded; Hermione seemed to be mentally listing what spells to be used. " We need to check to see if he's there tonight. Two of us should go first, and if he's there, then we'll come back and get the other two. Remus, Mad-Eye, can you two go?" Harry asked the two former professors. They nodded, Mad-Eye looking very serious, while Remus looked excited.

" The two of them can go check, and everyone else should help with the room. I have no idea if Malfoy is very hurt, or if he's perfectly fine, and willing to be pain."

Ginny smirked, and looked at Harry, her eyes' giving away what she was thinking: He'd have to be pretty bad not to want to be a pain.

Harry smiled at her, agreeing with her.

" You can leave when ever your ready, Remus and Mad-Eye. But first," Harry stopped, and gave Remus a look. " I have to tell you something...last night I, uh, I had another dream last night."

Hermione turned and looked at him so fast, she looked like a swivel chair.

" If you remember, I told you that I had a dream about a girl that Voldomort was torturing." Everyone said "Yes.' or nodded. " Well, last night I had another dream about her. Voldomort was torturing her again, but this time, he called her Ms. Ornia. Remus told me that I girl went missing a few months ago, but her name was _Cornia_. So, either Voldomort got it wrong, it was a different girl, or she changed her name." Dumbledore was staring at him intently. " I think she changed her name, but either way, it doesn't matter. He asked her where the Goblet was, whatever that is."

Harry looked at the adults, who were all exchanging looks. " Alright, somebody needs to explain now." Ginny said, seeing the looks also.

No one answered, they where all avoiding their eyes. Everyone but Dumbledore, who spoke up.

" About twenty-years ago, a muggle found a gold Goblet, that had a lion on it. The Ministry of Magic confiscated it, saying it was a rare and valuable object, and put it away. It went missing a few years after that. No one knows where it went."

Harry nodded, now understanding.

" Could Voldomort have gotten it, or had someone get it?"

Dumbledore considered, then nodded. " Yes, I believe so."

" Well, then lets assume he did. What would have done with it?" Harry asked, thinking.

There was silence, and then Hermione poked his arm. " What if he made a horcruxe out of it?"

" I hadn't thought of that. But why would she have gotten it?"

Hermione sighed, and sat back in her chair, thinking.

" Maybe she found it, and somehow realized what it was." Tonks said quietly.

Harry looked at her, surprised. She hadn't said much while she had been there.

" Maybe." Harry agreed. He glanced at his wristwatch. " Well, we should be getting ready. Everyone who is going, needs to get ready, then Mad-Eye and Remus can go, while Ron and I help find a room." The two men nodded, and left the room. " Everyone else, about five people can work on spells, maybe two can help find a room, and the rest of you can get everything else ready." They nodded, then hurried off to do their assignments.

Harry and Ron went with Charlie and Tonks to find a suitable room.

* * *

Five minutes later, Mad-Eye and Remus were back, and Harry and Ron were ready to go.

" Alright, he's sitting in a ditch, blacked out. We should get in and out easily." Mad-Eye was saying.

Harry nodded, and got ready to disapperated there.

When he got there, all he saw was woods, and clouds. Voldomort was apparently hiding in a house in the woods, which Harry could just make out over a hill. It was very foggy, it was so thick, Harry felt as though he standing in water.

" There he is." A voice said at Harry's elbow. Remus was standing next to him, pointing to a lump in a small ditch.

Harry nodded, and followed him over to it, with Ron and Mad-Eye following him.

" On the count of three, help me get him onto my shoulder." Mad-Eye said gruffly.

Harry, Ron, and Remus helped Mad-Eye lift the body onto his shoulder, and then waited for him to leave before following. Just as Harry was about to leave, he fell to the ground, his scar searing with pain. " Harry, are you okay mate?" Ron said urgently.

Harry didn't respond, just held his scar, wondering if it was about to burst open.

All of a sudden, Harry felt himself being lifted in the air, and then he blacked out, his scar still burning.

* * *

A/N So…the verdict is? I'm very proud of this chapters name, I love C.S. Lewis, and I figured that name would perfectly.Sorry it took me so long, the computer I normally use, Internets connection is down, and the bright person that I am, I didn't think to email itto the other computer in my house, and use that one, which has a better spell check than mine. So, as you can see, you're reading a story that was written by an idiot. So please review on this idiot's story, I would love to hear from you! Also, I know this wasn't as long I'd thought, but if I had put anymore in, it wouldn't have left much for me to work with in the next chapter. So Malfoy is at Headquarters, and Harry is being taken away from someone, but who is it? Please review, even if I am an idiot!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	19. Once Upon a Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the people on here. Goodness, when

am I going to get through to you? JK.

**Once upon a time... **

" Are you sure Remus?" A worried voice asked. " What if she's lying?"

" She's not, it's defidently her." Remus replied.

Harry, tried to open his eyes, but failed.

" Did he just flicker his eyes?"

Harry tried again, but still couldn't.

Yes he did! Harry, wake up Harry." Mrs. Weasly coaxed.

Harry opened his eyes, and saw the two faces right above him. His vision was foggy, but he could still see them.

" What happened?" he craoked.

Mrs. Weasly turned away, and went out of the room. Remus sat down in a wood chair next to the bed Harry was lying on.

" You blacked out, after you tripped over someone. Harry, is your scar hurting?"

Harry nodded, and winced at the pain in his neck.

" How long have I been out?" he asked.

Remus smiled. " Just a day, but we were all pretty worried about you, even Mad-Eye."

Harry smiled. " Who did I trip over? Is anyone hurt?"

Remus's smiling face went from cheerfulnes, so concern. " You tripped over Layne Cornia."

Harry's eyes' widened. " The woman from my-"

Remus nodded. " Yes, she got away from Voldomort, but she's hurt pretty bad. Molly has been going back between you and her, nursing her back to health. But I'm afraid it's not working, no one thinks she'll make it."

Harry sighed, ignoring the pain in his chest.

Mrs. Weasly came back into the room just then, holding a bottle with a blackish-orange liquid inside.

" Here Harry, drink this." she said, pouring some into a cup.

Harry took the cup, and drank it quickly.

Remus laughed. " Wonderful taste, isn't it."

" No, not really." Harry said, rubbing his tongue on the top of his mouth.

Mrs. Weasly smiled, then left again, taking the bottle with her.

Harry felt a warm feeling running through his body, and the pain in his chest, and neck stopped.

He sat up, and leaned against the pillows. " So what does she know?"

Remus sighed. " She say's she won't talk to anyone but you."

Harry nodded, swinging his legs over the bed.

" Harry James Potter, what are you doing!" A red head said from the door.

" Going to see Layne Cornia, what else?" Harry responded.

Ginny shook her head, and pushed him back into bed. " No way, you've been out for twenty-four hours, you can stay in bed for another day."

Remus spoke up. " Ginny, I don't mean to be rude, but Layne doesn't have very long, so I think Harry should go see her a soon as possible."

Ginny sighed, and put out her hand. " Fine, but as soon as you do, back to bed!"

Harry chuckled, and followed Ginny and Remus down the hall.

Layne Cornia lay on a small bed, staring at the ceiling. Her face was very pale, and she looked even thinner than she did in the dreams.

" Why isn't she in St. Mungos?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

" She talks in her sleep." She whispered back.

Harry nodded, then walked slowly to the bed.

" I won't talk to anyone but Harry Potter." Layne said, not moving her head.

" That's why I'm here, I'm Harry Potter." Harry answered.

Lane looked over at him, and smiled. " Hello, Harry."

" Hello. Can you please xplain what happened?" Harry said bluntly.

Layne chuckled softly. " Alright. As I'm sure you know, Voldomort captured me a few months ago, when I was on my way home from work. I doubt anyone noticed, since I was planning on going to America." She stopped, and coughed rufly. " I knew where somthing was, and he wanted-"

Harry interuppted her. " A Goblet, I know. Voldomort wanted it, and he said he would kill your brother if you didn't tell him. But what is the Goblet? And where is your brother, we should bring him here, in case Voldomort..."

Layne's eyes widened." How did you know that? Nobody but Voldomort and that Peter Pettigrew knows I have a brother!"

Harry hesitated. " I ah...I kinda had a dream. I saw it. Where is he?"

" I don't know..." She said doubtfully.

Harry sighed. " Layne, if you don't tell me where he is, Voldomort might get there first. He knows, he doesn't make empty threats like that most of the time."

" He's...America, in the United States. That's why I was going there. He's lived with my grandparents, since my parents died." Tears formed in her eyes. " He doesn't even know I exist!"

Harry looked down. " Can you get your grandparents somewhere safer? Voldomort most likely knows where he is, but I don't think he has someone following them. It's to far."

" I geuss, I'll write them. But what if that doesn't get there in time? What if..." She started crying, breathing very hard. Harry reached over and took her cold hand.

" Layne, I'm sure we can find someone to Floo in. Now, what about the Goblet?" Harry asked gently.

" The Goblet is a horcrux, that I destroyed. I believe you know whar horcruxes are?"

Harry nodded, completly suprised. " How did you find out about the horcruxes? And find one?"

" My father was a Death Eater, and was killed. His name was Steven Chapman. We changed our names after he was killed, and moved away. He was Voldomorts...helper. He was like Pettigrew is now. My mother died shortly after having my younger brother, I was seventeen."

" Wow." Harry said, stunned. " So you destroyed it? It's gone?"

Layne nodded. " I got rid of it four months ago."

" Harry, we should let Ms. Ornia rest now." Remus said, stepping over.

Harry nodded, and got up. " Rest easy, Layne. We'll take of your brother."

" Thank you." She whispered, as she drifted off.

Harry nodded, and let go of her hand. He left the room, with Remus and Ginny in the lead, shutting the door behind him.

" Harry you should-"

" I'm not going back to bed, Gin."

Ginny scowled at him. " I was going to say, you should get dressed, and go tell everyone your okay."

Harry nodded. He kissed Ginny briefly on the cheek, and went to his room to get dressed.

* * *

" Harry! You're alright, then." Ron said, when Harry came down to the kitchen later that day.

Harry nodded. " Yep, woke up a few hours ago. Didn't your mum tell you?"

Ron shook his head. " No, I haven't seen her. But that is probly because I haven't been here all day."

" Where have you been?" Harry asked, grabbing a cup of tea.

Ron laughed. " We had to get grocerys, Hermione and I. Mum couldn't, and she Tonks knows a few spells to help Layne Cornia. And everyone was else is busy..."

" Oh. Get anything good?"

Ron shook his head. " No, Mum said is I buy anything that's not on the list, then she'll find my stash of money, and money for next times list."

Harry laughed. " Sounds like fun."

Ron nodded, then he looked a little more serious. " Have you talked to Layne yet?"

" Yes. We sorted it all out." Harry replied.

When he didn't explain further, Ron asked, " Well, what did she say? What is the Goblet that she was talking about?"

" Well, I was going to wait untill the next meeting..." Harry said, undecided. " But I geuss I can tell you now. The Goblet is, was, a horcrux."

Ron gaped at him. " It was a horcrux? Wait, what do you mean was?"

Harry started to respond, but interupted.

" Harry! Your awake! Why aren't you in bed?" Hermione yelped.

Harry smiled at her, and ignored Ron's snicker. " Some potion Mrs.Weasly gave me made me feel fine."

Hermione nodded. " So have you talked to Layne yet?"

" Ya, that's what I was just telling Ron."

" Well?" Hermione said crossly. " What did she say?"

Harry rolled his eyes. " Well, she gave me a lot of information, really."

Hermione scowled at him. '' Harry Potter! You know what I mean, don't make me jinx you!"

" The Goblet, right. She said it was...a horcrux." Hermione gasped. " Harry, a horcrux?"

Harry nodded. " She said her father, who was Death Eater named Steven Chapman, was Voldomorts most loyal servant, like Wormtail is now." Ron glared at his bowl when Harry said Wormtail's name. " He told her about the horcruxes, and after he died, she found this one, and destroyed it about four months ago. She said Voldomort found her, and took her. Nobody suspected anything, since she was going to America. Her brother lives her grandparents in the United States, he doesn't know she exists. He moved in with them when their parents died."

Hermione and Ron were staring at Harry, their mouths open.

" She destroyed it?" Ron whispered, awed.

Harry nodded. " That's what she said."

Hermione looked as though she was thinking very hard. " Harry, how do we know she destoyed it? And say she did, why did Voldomort ask where it is?"

Harry gasped, and blted out the door, leaving Ron and Hermione staring after him. " I suppose we should follow him." Ron said, walking out.

* * *

Harry dashed into Layne's room, brushing past Mrs. Weasly, who was sweeping the floor.

" Harry! What are you doing? She can't be waken right now!" Mrs. Weasly whispered.

Harry ingnored her, and shook Layne awake.

" Hello Harry, what can I do for you?" Layne whispered hoarsly.

" Why did Voldomort ask about the Goblet, Layne?" he said, his voice worried.

Layne looked suprised. " I don't know, I suppose he felt it when I destroyed the Goblet."

Harry sighed. " Oh no." he whispered.

Hermione and Ron came over just then. " Harry you don't think...?" Hermione asked quietly.

Ron looked at Harry, his eyes asking the same quistion.

" I'm afraid he might." Harry replied.

Layne looked back and forth between the three. " What?"

Harry hesitated. " Well...when we destroyed the first horcruxes, Voldomort didn't know, so we didn't have to worry about him...checking back up on them. But now, if he knows, then it might be a lot harder to find them."

Layne nodded, eyes wide.

Mrs. Weasly had been standing watching, but she spoke up now. " You lot, out of here. Go call a meeting, you need to tell the Order."

Harry nodded, and left, Hermione and Ron trailing behind him.

* * *

" Hello everyone, thanks for comeing so quickly," Harry said, to the room full of people. All of the Order was there, even Snape, to Harry's distaste. Mrs. Weasly was th only one not there, she was taking care of Lane. " something very bad has happened, I believe. I talked to Layne Cornia, today. She told me all about the Goblet. The Goblet was a horcrux, that she found. Her father was a Death Eater, named Steven Chapmen. He was the past Wormtail, pretty much. He was killed, so they changed their names and moved away. Her mother died, right after having her little brother. He went to live with their grandparents, Layne was seventeen." Everyone in the room was shocked. Snape even looked mildly intrested. " Voldomort took Layne, and held her. He wanted to know where the Goblet was. That's the bad news, we think Voldomort can feel when we destroy the horcruxes, now."

Dumbledore nodded. " I was afriad this would happen. Harry, this means he most likely hid the last two in another place."

Harry sighed deeply. " I know, and that will make it a lot harder for us to get rid of them."

Snape stood up. " How do you know," he drawled. " that the Dark Lord really does know when you get rid of them? What if she was lying?"

Harry stuck his chin up. " Why else would he want to know where it is?"

Snape sat back down, glaring at Harry.

Everyone in the room shifted, moving their chairs.

All of a sudden Mrs. Weasly came bursting into the room. " Harry," she panted. " come quickly. it's Layne, she's having an attack. She say's she needs you, now."

Harry jumped up, and bolted out of the room. He ran down the hall, followed Mrs. Weasly, and Dumbledore.

He sprinted into Laynes room, and to her bed. She was lying on the bed, her face white and sweating.

" Harry," she whispered so quietly Harry had to lean down to hear. " Voldomort made a mistake. You-" she coughed loudly. " you were supposed to die, to make one more. Your mother wasn't supposed to die. You have to-" she stopped, and started coughing again, this time coughing up blood. Harry took her hand, squeezing it.

" Layne, come on! Don't die, please Layne, what do I have to do? What do I have to do?" He yelled.

Layne looked up at him, then she fell limp.

" Layne!" Harry yelled again, he shook her wildly.

Mrs. Weasly put her hand on his shoulder. " She's gone, Harry."

Harry slowly let go of her hand, and turned to Dumbledore, his face pale.

" What did she mean, he made a mistake?" He whispered, shaking.

Dumbledore shook his head. " I don't know, Harry. I don't know."

* * *

Two days later, most of the Order gathered outside of the mansion.

They where there for Laynes funral, they had bought a simple coffin for her, and had decided to bury her here, so no one would suspect anything.

Some of them was going to say somthing, then they would bury her.

" I didn't know Layne for very long, but I know she was a wonderful woman. She didn't give into torture, even when her own brother was at risk." Remus said, and stepped back.

Mrs. Weasly was next. " Layne Cornia was a such a sweetie, I'll miss her."

A few more said something, then it was Harry's turn.

" I only knew Layne for a day, but I know she was a great lady. She loved her brother, even though she had never spent much time with him. She got him help, even though she died shortly after. She will be missed very much." Harry stepped forward, and helped lift the coffin.

Everyone nodded, and Mr. Weasly, Ron, Harry, and Remus slowly lowered her coffin into the ground.

* * *

A/N Hey everyone, so what did you think? Any good? It was a little sad, at the end. So, I now 50 reviews, which is totally awsome! No bad ones, which is even better. Thank you so much to my reviewers, I hope you liked this chapter! So, please review on this chapter!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	20. Forever Gone

Disclaimer: Not mine, still. Never will, and to tell you the truth, I don't think I would want to own it, the press bugging me all the time, nope.

**Forever Gone

* * *

**

" Harry, pass the salt please." Remus said. They were all sitting down to dinner, the day after the funeral.

Harry slid the salt across the table at him, ignoring Mrs.Weasly's glare.

Ginny glanced at him, concern in her face. " Harry," she whispered. " after we eat, meet me in the library, okay?"

Harry nodded, and returned to picking at his food.

* * *

Harry trudged into the library, closing the door.

Ginny was sitting cross legged on a small loveseat. " Come sit here, Harry."

Harry walked slowly across the room, wondering what she was up to. He sat on the couch, and slipped his arm around her shoulder.

" So, you see Harry, when we got rid of that last horcrux, we had agreed we would go out. So we set a date, then you went on your whole save Draco Malfoy thing, so we never did. So, I'm thinking just mabye, now's the time?" Ginny said, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Harry laughed, and started tickling her. Ginny laughed, and tried to get away, but couldn't.

" Alright, I guess I can some time, away from my busy schedule." Harry said after a bit.

Ginny grinned. " Alright. Tonight?"

Harry nodded his agreement. " Works for me. Let's give everyone a night off, I'm sure they all can use it."

" What about Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

Harry frowned. " Oh. Mabye Mad-Eye can stay, he'd be fine with that, don't you think?"

Ginny nodded. " Ya, he probly would."

" How is Malfoy, by the way. I haven't gone to see him yet?"

Ginny sighed. " He's Malfoy, he says his father would never agree to such a thing, and that we are lying. I'm sure he would make a bigger fuss, but he can't use his legs yet."

" He's Malfoy alright. I think I'll pay him a visit." Harry decided, rolling his eyes.

Ginny laughed. " I want to see that, I can just imagine Malfoys face when he finds out you were the one who rescued him."

Harry laughed, seeing the face himself. " I think I'll go now, coming?"

Ginny nodded, and hopped up, and followed Harry out the room.

* * *

" Draco Malfoy, nice to see you." Harry said, smirking at him as he walked into the room.

Malfoy glared at him. " What are _you_ doing here, Potter?"

Harry pretended to look shocked. " Why I'm hurt, don't you know?"

When Malfoy didn't say anything, Harry smiled. " I'm the one that organized this, I'm the reason you're here."

Malfoy's eye's went wide, then he sneered at him. " Going to torture me Potter?"

" No. I thought I'de help you out, and get another person on our side."

" Our side? You, the Weasle, and Mudblood Granger make a little team, Potter?"

Harry's eyes flashed. He drew his wand, and pointed it at Malfoy. Ginny jumped up from the chair she was sitting in, and in front of Harry's wand. " No Harry, he doesn't deserve it."

" Move out of the way, Ginny." Harry growled, not lowering his wand.

" Having trouble getting your girl to obey, Potter?" Malfoy said, smirking.

Ginny turned around slowly, and drew her wand. " Silencio!" She said.

Malfoy glared at her, not able to talk.

Ginny smiled sweetly at him, then without another glance, turned and left the room.

" Mabye that's why you never have girlfreinds, Malfoy. You don't know how to treat them." Harry said, following Ginny out of the room.

* * *

Later that evening, Harry had informed everyone of the night off, and asked Moody if he could stay behind. " I wouldn't have gone anywere, even if I wasn't needed here." He had growled.

Harry hadn't seen Ginny since seeing Malfoy, and was hoping she was still going out.

He had cleaned up, and was now waiting in the entrance. He had just about decided to go find er, when she came down. She had her hair pinned up in a high bun, and was wearing a tan skirt that reached her knees, and a blue long sleeved shirt that accented her eyes.

" I was afraid you wouldn't come." Harry said, staring at her.

Ginny laughed. " Why wouldn't I? Malfoy was the one that made me mad, not you."

Harry nodded, and held out his arm, and led her out the door to his Firebolt.

" Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

" I don't know, I thought I'd let you pick.

Ginny thought for moment, then blushed.

" What? Where do you want to go?" Harry asked, sensing her embaressment.

" Never mind, it's really stupid."

Harry shook his head. " I'm sure it's not, what is it?"

" Well, when I was dating Micheal Corner, he never wanted to _do_ anything, just hang out in the great hall, and make-out. All Dean wanted to do was sit in the common room and talk, and kiss when everyone was gone." Harry made a face, those where two people he didn't like to talk about.

" And you and I never had a chance to do anything. But you know how all the couples would want to go to Madam Puddifoots Tea Shop?"

Harry nodded, not sure where this was going.

" Well I thought mabye we could go there? It's not a Hogsmeade weekend, I checked." Ginny said, starting to excited.

Harry smiled at her, while thinking, _I don't like that place at all. How in the bloody world did I get dragged into this?_

" Alright, it's your choice. Let's get out of here." Harry said out loud.

Ginny smiled at him, all the concern on her face gone.

She hopped on the back of his broom, and Harry sped off, flying towards the clouds.

" I've never ridden on the back of someones broom before." Ginny yelled over the wind.

" What?" Harry yelled back.

" I said I never rode on the back of someones broom before!" Ginny yelled again.

Harry still couldn't hear her. " What!"

" Never mind!"

" What?" Harry replied.

" Never mind!"

" What!"

Ginny didn't reply, just layed her head against Harry's back.

When they got over Hogsmeade, Harry dropped quickley, making Ginny squeal loudly.

Harry landed quickley, and helped Ginny off the broom.

" Okay, let's go in. You have your wand?" Harry said, as the walked up High Street

Ginny nodded. " Yes. Here we are, ready?"

" Ready as I'll ever be." Harry replied.

The shop was exactly the same, cherubs over the tables, throwing Valentine colored confetti on the tables. The only thing that was diffrent was the amount of people. Last time there had been just a few tables open, this time only one other couples where there, plus an odd looking man with an eye patch.

The couple was an odd looking one indeed. The woman had black hair that went to her waist, and the man looked oddly familiar with light brown hair, flacked with grey.

" Remus? Tonks?" Harry said, going over to their table.

The two looked up, and smiled.

" 'Ello Harry." Tonks said, taking a gulp of tea.

" What are you two doing here?" Ginny asked, sitting down at the table closet to them.

Remus's face turned red, while Tonks answered. " I never came here with any of my boyfreinds. I thought it was stupid, but I've decided I should at least try it."

" And? What do you think?" Ginny asked her, while Harry and Remus shared knowing looks.

Tonks considered for a moment. " Well, I think that it's a little less stupid that it was when I was in school, but mostly the same."

Ginny laughed. " I've never been here, but most of my freinds have, and they say it's wonderful." Ginny looked around. " It's certainly is...something."

Harry laughed. " I came here with Cho Chang once, I wasn't very thrilled with the place. But it's okay now." Harry smiled at Ginny, who blushed.

" Well, why don't we push these tables together then?" Remus said.

Harry nodded, and helped him push one over, then sat down.

A large woman that somewhat resembled Harry's Aunt Marge came over to take Harry and Ginny's order.

" What can I get you two?" She asked in loud rumbling voice.

Ginny looked at the menu on the wall, then answered, " I'll have some honey-mint tea, and a peppermint scone, please."

" I'll have the same." Harry agreed.

The woman nodded, and hurried away to the back.

She came back a few minuetes later, with a small silver tray with a white lace doily, that carried their tea and scones. " Here you are, sir and m'am."

Harry gladly execpted the tea, and took a large gulp, then gasped and spit it back ot into his cup.

Ginny laughed. " Harry, it's a bit hot." She said as she took a small sip of her tea.

Harry scowled at her. " Thanks for the information. A bit late though."

Remus and Tonks laughed with Ginny, and Harry evantually joined in.

They were sitting around, drinking their tea, and laughing when the bell above the door tinkled, announcing the arrival of someone else. Harry looked to see who it was, and saw a bright red head, followed by a girl with brown bushy hair.

" Ron, Hermione, over here!" He called.

Ron looked over, and smiled at them. " What are you guys doing here?"

" Apperantly all of our girlfreinds have always wanted to come here." Harry replied.

Hermione laughed. " Well I could never come here, it is a couples place, and Viktor said that is was to girly for him, so he would never let me."

Ron scowled at Krums name.

" Want to join us?" Ginny asked, sensing Ron's discomfert.

Hermione nodded eagerly, so Harry and Ron pulled over another table, and they sat down.

The woman came over again, and took Ron and Hermiones order.

" So, an intresting place." Ron said when the woman left.

Harry and Remus nodded, suppressing grins. " Very intresting." Remus agreed.

The women didn't seem to notice their amusemnt, or they didn't care.

The three couples sat and talked for two hours before noticing the time.

" Harry, it's almost ten." Ginny said, checking her wrist watch.

Harry sighed. " Alright, then we should probley get back. We have a meeting tommorow."

Everyone nodded, and Remus called the waitress over**( She's really the owner lady, but I'm just calling her a waitress. So get over it! Lol.)**.

" We'de like three seprate checks please, if you could?"

She smiled at them, and bustled over to the counter, and soon returned with the three checks.

Harry payed for his and, then said good-bye to everyone, and Ginny and him took off towards home.

When they reached the house, Harry helped Ginny off. " Ginny, wait a second." Harry said, when she started to walk inside.

She turned around, and smiled at him, showing all of perfectly white teath.

" Thanks for making me go out tonight, I think I really needed it." Harry said, quietly.

Ginny looked up at him, and Harry could see tears in her eyes. " I didn't want you to go retreat into your little hole, like you do when you get to stressed, or something gets to painful."

" Ginny, I don't do that...do I?" Harry said, taking her hand.

Ginny nodded, and squeezed his hand. " Why don't we go to the library?"

Harry smiled, and led the way to the large room. Harry lit a fire in the fireplace, while Ginny took a sheet off of a couch.

They sat on the couch, and Ginny leaned her head against his chest.

" Ginny, I'm sorry." Harry said quietly.

Ginny looked up at him, her bright blue eyes reflecting Harry's face. " It's alright Harry, you didn't do anything this time."

Harry smiled at her, " I love you Ginny."

" I love you to Harry Potter." Ginny answered, then turned to look at the fire.

* * *

" Harry! Wake up, the meeting starts in twenty minuetes!" a voice said, shaking Harry awake.

Harry looked around, a relized he had fallen asleep in the library. " Oh crap!" he said, jumping up.

Ginny was the one who had woken him. " I'm going to change, see you at the meeting."

Harry nodded, and made sure the fire was out, then took off for is own room.

* * *

" Alright, so as you know, Voldomort now know's about the horcrux search. This will make everything harder. So," Harry took a deep breath. " I'm going to have do something I never wanted to do. I said in the begining that you could not help me find the horcruxs, just give me a hand when I needed it, but now, since Voldomort knows, it will be a lot harder to find them If there was any clues, Voldomort most likely got rid of them. So, I will need all the help I can get." Harry looked around, as everyones faces went from confusion to understanding. " I can't do this without help. This is not my war, this our war. In order to beat Voldomort we will need to work together."

" Harry, even with us, do you think we can find it before Voldomort decides to attack? He's been building an army for months, he can attack any time." Mundungus said from his corner.

" That was what I was going to say next. I think that we need to get as many people as possible, we need to prepare for a terrible war. We need to get every single person we can involved in this, the more the better." Harry looked meaningfully at them. " But only of age wizards, that should be a given. I think we also need to inform some of the trustworthy people of the Ministry of _some_ things, not about the horcruxs, no one but us need's to know about that. Kingsley, I'll let you be in charge of deciding who can be told, you and Mr.Weasly." The two men nodded, and seemed to be mentally deciding already.

" Tonks, all Aurors should be told. They will be a help, but if theres some of them that will go crying to the Minister, leave them out of it." Tonks nodded.

" Please everyone, be careful. And if you find a horcrux, tell everyone else. Do not destroy it, no one but me should do that." A few people looked like they might argue, but they didn't say anything.

" Also, stay in groups of atleast three, and no more than five. We don't want to big of a group,or to little, alright?" Harry asked, and they all nodded.

" Alright, then we should get going." Harry said, standing up.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all shared a quick look, before Hermione stood up quickley. " Harry, wait a second. I have something to tell you. We didn't want to tell you when we figured this out, but now..." Hermione looked fearfully at Dumbledore, who nodded encourgingly. " Well, when Voldomort came to kill you when you where little, we think he was comeing not only because you where a threat, but because he wanted to use you." Hermione looked at Harry, trying to see if he understood yet. When he didn't show any signs of understanding, she sighed. " I think he wanted to use you as the person to kill before making a horcrux. He planned on killing your father, but not your mother. When Layne died, she said he made a mistake. That he wanted to use you to make one more. I believe she meant he wanted to use you to make one more horcrux. He wanted you to die to make another horcrux Harry, but he made a mistake. He killed your mother, and made you a horcrux, Harry."

Harry stared at her, his mouth wide open.

* * *

A/N Hello! So, what do you think? Cliffhanger any good? I thought I would make this chapter a but happier than the last, then do something completly unexpected(for most of you).Twenty chapter, with my authors note, that is so awsome! I'm kind of tying up the loose ends, if you couldn't tell. Don't worry though, I still have to ten more chapter left.So, please review, if I don't get reviews, I won't update, hehehe. Also, for those of that are reding this, and not reviewing, I really really want you to tell me what you think, I love getting reviews, nice, rude, or just plain dumb( haven't gotten many of those, some funny, but no stupid onesD). So, please review, thanks!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	21. A bit of studying

Disclaimer: Oh my gosh, this is sooooo boring. Okay, I do not own Harry Potter, or anything at all! Hehehe.

** A bit of studying...**

" What?" Harry said, staring at Hermione, eyes wide.

Hermione looked at with pity. " I've suspected this for months, but I haven't been able to prove it. Your scar, that is the horcrux. You have a scar because of the shorcrux."

Harry's hands flew up to his forhead, and smoothed his hair by habit.

" Harry, say something." Ginny said, looking at him with concern.

Harry turned to look at her. " I have to go, I'm sorry Gin."

Harry got up, and walked quietly from the room, but when he was out of the room, he ran as fast as he could down the hall, and into Siruis's room.

_They're lying! I can't be a horcrux, that doesn't make any sense..._Harry sighed, he knew it did make a lot of sense. _Maybe it does, but then why did he kill my dad, mabye it was my mum who he made a horcrux, then he destroyed it...yes, that's it. He already destroyed a horcrux, by killing my parents._ Harry nodded, then curled and went to sleep on the messy bed of Siruis's.

* * *

Two hours later, there was a loud knocking at the door. Harry sat up, and rubbed his eye's sleepily. " Who is it?" He called.

" It's me, open the door." Ginny replied.

Harry trudged out of bed, and pulled the door open. Ginny stood just outside, looking at with worriedly. " Are you okay?"

Harry nodded. " I'm fine. Listen, I've been doing some thinking."

" About what?" Ginny asked, though she knew.

Harry sighed, then pulled Ginny over to a small couch, and sat down next to her. " Gin, if Voldomort didn't want to kill my parents, then wouldn't my mum be the horcrux? Voldomort killed my dad before he killed my mum, so wouldn't she be the horcrux?"

Ginny looked at him tearfully. " Harry, he expected to kill your father, but he figured your would give up. He didn't want to kill your mother, Harry. But he overlooked that, and made you a horcrux, thinking he made something else one."

Harry looked at Ginny, who had tears streaming down her face. " I'm sorry, Gin. Please don't cry, come here." Harry said, pulling her in for a hug.

" Harry, we have to figure out a way to get rid of that scar, quickly." Ginny said, leaning against his chest.

" I know Gin. I know." Harry said, smoothing her red hair.

* * *

Thirty minuet's later, Ginny had persuaded Harry to come out of Siruis's room. She said he needed to come down and show everyone he was okay. So now he was being led down stairs to the kitchen where most of the Order was.

Harry walked in slowly, knowing what was coming.

" Harry! Are you okay, feeling alright?" Hermione said, rushing towards him.

Harry tried to respond, but wasn't able to, because Hermione was hugging him furiously.

" Her-My-Oh-Knee! Get of meee!" Harry yelled.

Hermione stepped back, her cheeks bright red. " Sorry. But I was really worried about you Harry Potter!"

" I'm sorry Hermione, and everyone else." Harry said, looking around the room.

Ron, who had been sitting on a bench watching all this with a face mixed with confusion and amusement, walked over to Harry. " Sorry about her." He said under his breath. " She's been very jumpy about all this lately, don't know why. You only have a bit of the Dark Lord's soul in your head."

Harry turned and stared at him, shocked. He had expected Ron to be frightened by that, but he seemed to be fine, even amused by it. And he had said _the Dark Lord_, only Death Eaters called him that. " Ron, are you feeling alright?"

" Fine, perfectly fine." Ron replied.

Harry nodded, still staring at him warily.

" So, Harry," Remus said, glancing at Ron. " go for a walk with me?"

Harry nodded, and followed him out the kitchen.

" Remus, what's wrong with Ron?" Harry asked.

He hesitated. " Well...it's complicated."

Harry nodded, waiting for him to go on.

" Last time, there was people from the Order we used as spies. But, in order for them to be spies, they had to talk about Voldomort with respect, even awe. That was very hard for them, because they didn't respect him, they hated him. So we came up with a potion, that can make people pretend better." Remus said, not looking at him.

Harry didn't answer for a second. " Remus, Ron is _not_ going to be a spy."

" No! No, Ron couldn't be a spy even if he wanted to. He's a Weasly Harry, a blood traitor. Ron just drank something he wasn't supposed to, Fred and George most likely." Remus replied, trying not to laugh.

" Okay, then why did you want me to walk with you, Remus." Harry said, starting to get annoyed.

" Alright, all I really wanted is to know if you're okay. I mean, you did just get some pretty big news." Remus replied, turning slightly to look at him, while walking.

" Ya, I'm okay. I wasn't, I kept telling myself that they where lying. But I know they're right, now I'm just going to concentrate on getting rid of it." Harry replied, glancing at him.

Remus smiled. " You're just like your dad, you know. He always bottled up his feelings like that, never showed. The four of us, the Maurders, we were so different. When I was upset, everyone knew, I was quite...emoitinal when I was young. Wormtail," Remus's eye's darkened. " Pettigrew tried to be likes James, he failed miserably." Harry laughed. " And Padfoot, when he was upset he always made sure everyone knew. He changed though, now just bottled up his feelings like James and you, Askaban does that to a man."

Harry nodded, remembering Siruis right before he went through the veil.

Remus smiled again, and patted Harry's shoulder. " We should be getting back, everyone will be waiting for us, I'm sure. Hermione is probably going insane, wanting to know if you're alright."

Harry laughed, and walked back to the house with Remus.

* * *

" Hermione, please! I don't want to sit another minute in this library!" Ron whined, dropping the large book on the end table. They had been holed in the library for two days, coming out to eat and sleep. Hermione had not let them leave, she insisted they needed to find as much as possible about horcruxes, so they could rid of the scar.

" Ronald, sit down." Hermione said, pulling him back down. " We have to figure out how to get rid of Harry's scar, don't we?"

Ron sighed, and picked up the book again, and started flipping through it distastefully.

" Hermione, don't you think we could have a break?" Ginny suggested.

Hermione glared at her. " Sure, we can have a break." Ron perked up, and started to set his book aside. " We can a break when it's supper time, then again when it's time for bed." Hermione finished.

Ron groaned, and glanced at Harry, who was having a coughing fit to his his laugh.

" I'm going bloody mad in this prison!" Ron announced loudly, later that evening.

Harry sighed, and stood up again, to stretch. " Hermione, don't you think supper is ready yet?"

" Fine, you can go check Harry. Then come back!" Hermione replied, exasperated.

Harry dropped his book on the couch, and ran from the room before Hermione could change her mind.

Harry slowed down as soon as he got out the door. He walked down the hall, enjoying the freedom

All of a sudden, Harry crashed into someone, sending the papers the person was holding everywhere.

" Watch where you're goin, Harry." Mad-Eye growled, leaning down to pick up the papers.

" Sorry sir, I was, uhh...going to if dinner was ready yet." Harry replied, helping him.

Mad-Eye's magical eye spun around, towards the direction of the library.

" Ms.Granger giving you trouble, boy?" He chuckled.

Harry nodded, rolling his eyes. " She won't let us out the library, we've been studying like mad."

" Well you'd better go see if Molly's finished with dinner." Mad-Eye decided.

Harry nodded, and started to turn away, but turned back quickly. " Mad-Eye, what is all those papers for?"

" Research for Lupin." He replied over his shoulder, as he walked away.

Harry shrugged, and went back down stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

A/N Hola! Sorry this a bit short, and pretty dumb to. But that's it! Thank you for reviewing on my chapter, those who did. This story is slowly starting to come to an end, I'm think there will about five more chapters left. Idk, it really depends. Also, I want to change the name for this story, cus the name I have is really stupid, so if anyone has any suggestions, please tell me! Review!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	22. The Silver Pin

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlings owns everything Harry Potter. Well, all the books, characters, and plot.

** The Silver Pin

* * *

**

_"Wormtail," Voldomort hissed._

" _Ye-yes, my lord?" Wormtail answered timidly._

" _I'm not pleased with you, Wormtail." Voldomort turned to look at him, through the snake-like slits. " I have asked you to find the prisoner, and you have not found him. Draco Malfoy is dead, because you didn't take well enough care of him, and, if I am correct, my devices to keep myself alive, are being destroyed by the boy you where supposed to bring me." _

_Wormtail, who was shaking like mad, gasped. " My Lord, are you sure?"_

" _Wormtail, would I say something like that if I wasn't sure?" Voldomort answered, glaring at him._

" _No, of course not." Wormtail answered quickly._

_Voldomort smiled icily. " Good. What should I do about this problem that I have, Wormtail? You see, my servants and friends are not doing as I ask, and that does not suite me well." _

_Wormtail fell to the ground, and crawled forward, and kissed the hem of his room._

" _Get up!" Voldomort bellowed, kicking him and sending him flying across the room._

_Wormtail scurried up, limping slightly. _

" _Avada Kedavra!" Voldomort yelled, pointing his wand at a fly. There was a flash of green, and the fly to the ground, dead._

" _I expect better, Wormtail. If I don't get what I want, you will not be feeling to well." Voldomort said, and snapped, signaling Wormtail to leave.

* * *

_

Harry woke with a start, his head sweaty.

_I need to practice my oclumency._ Harry thought, rubbing his forehead.

Harry sighed, and not giving it another thought, rolled over and went to sleep.

He started dreaming about flies chasing Voldomort, then Voldomort's nose turned into a clown nose, then he grew an orange wig, then the flies started yelling at him to go get the pie out of the oven.

But then, all of a sudden, everything, and he was in same place from his earlier where Voldomort almost always was.

" _I want all of the remaining horcruxes brought to me, Wormtail. I don't know how many there are left, I want you to go look at all five places." Voldomort was instructing him._

" _Yes my Lord." Wormtail answered, turning to leave, apparently recovered from Voldomort's earlier outburst._

" _And Wormtail," Voldomort called after him. " No mistakes, or else."

* * *

_

Harry groaned, and rolled over. Someone was yelling in his ear.

" Harry, Harry wake up, you're groaning." Ron said, his voice sounding far away.

Harry opened his eyes. " Ron, we need to get everyone up, now."

Ron looked at him, confused. " Harry, I think you're still just recovering from your dream." Ron said uncertainly.

Harry shook his head. " No, I'm not. Voldomort, he's sent Wormtail after the Horcruxes, we need to get there before him."

Ron gulped. " Are you sure Harry?"

Harry nodded. " Positive. Please let's at least go wake Hermione and Ginny." Harry turned on his heal, not waiting for answer.

Harry slowly opened the door to the girl's room, and peeked in. Ginny had the covers up to her chin, while Harry couldn't even see Hermione.

" Harry! We shouldn't be in here." Ron whispered, coming up from behind him.

Harry glared at him. " We have to, Ron." And without another glance at him, he promptly went over to Ginny's bed, and shook her awake.

" Gin, wake up." Harry whispered.

Ginny turned over, and opened her eyes. " Harry? What are doing here?" She asked sleepily.

" I need to talk to you and Hermione." Harry replied, going over to Hermione's bed.

He carefully shook her awake. " Hermione, wake up."

A hand flew out from under the blanket, and slapped Harry across the face.

" Go 'way." Hermione mumbled

Harry looked over at Ginny, who was now sitting up, mostly awake and laughing.

" I meant to tell you, she doesn't wake up very easily."

Harry glared at her. " Thanks for telling me."

Ron, who had been standing beside the door, rolled his eyes. He went over to Hermione's bed, but before trying to wake her, he looked at Harry. " Watch a pro at work."

He leaned down, and whispered something in her ear, then backed away quickly.

Hermione bolted out bed, and then looked around the room, at the three spectators.

" Ronald Weasly! I am going to kill you!" Hermione yelped, glaring at him.

Harry looked at Ron. " Good job, mate."

Hermione turned to look at him, " What did you say?" She demanded.

" Nothing, nothing." Harry replied, staring straight into her eyes.

Hermione glared at him, then turned on her heel. " What do you want?" She snapped, as she busied herself making her bed.

" I had a dream, with Voldomort and Wormtail. Two, really." Harry replied.

Hermione didn't answer, neither did anyone else.

" In the first one, Voldomort was yelling at Wormtail, yelling at him for letting Malfoy die, and not finding Dumbledore, and his _devices_ being destroyed." Harry paused, and looked at Hermione, who had a strange look on her face. " Then, in the second one, he told Wormtail to find the last horcruxes, and bring them to him. I don't think he knows about his mistake, that I'm a horcrux." Harry continued.

" Harry, that's pretty big." Ginny said, awed.

Hermione looked annoyed. " Yes of course it's big! We need to find the last one before they do, or this whole thing will be in trouble."

Ginny looked hurt. " I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Hermione sighed. " I'm sorry Ginny, it's just…I've been afraid that this would happen, and this really could put the entire mission in trouble."

Ginny smiled. " I know Hermione, but there is about twenty people searching for it, on our side. Voldomort isn't going to want to tell his Death Eaters to look for it, that would make him seem weak." Ginny looked at Harry.

" But Ginny," Hermione argued. " Voldomort knows where it is!"

Ginny's shoulders dropped. " Oh, I forgot."

" It's okay Gin." Harry said, rubbing her shoulders. " We'll find it, Voldomort is going to send Wormtail, who is not very bright, and he doesn't know which one is missing."

" Alright," Hermione said, taking lead. " We need to call a Order meeting, tell them to work even harder on finding it. We also need to find out a way to get rid of Harry's scar, and quickly." She finished, slipping on her slippers.

" Alright. Everyone should be up in about…" Ron looked at his watch. " Two more hours. It's five o'clock."

Hermione's cheeks turned red. " Alright then, let's get some more sleep." She said, in a no-nonsense tone.

Harry and Ron nodded, and left the room quickly, eager to get some more sleep.

* * *

Two and half hours later, the four had eaten, and was waiting for everyone else to finish, so they could down to business.

" Could they eat any slower?" Ron whispered.

Tonks looked up, apparently hearing him. " I could, want to see me try?" She teased.

" No!" Ron and Harry said at once, and then they realized that she was teasing.

Everyone laughed, though Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry stopped pretty quickly.

" Please everyone, we need to hurry up and get this meeting over with." Ginny urged them.

" What is it you want to tell us that is so important, you're not getting married, are you?" Arthur asked teasingly.

Ginny looked at Harry. " Why is that when we have something serious to discuss, they have to be in a teasing mood?" She whispered, low enough that no one else heard.

" No, actually it has something to do with the horcruxes, sir." Harry replied, not looking at anyone.

Harry heard scraping of plates, and looked up see half of the table was done eating.

The other half finished up within a few moments, and they all followed the fours young adults into the dining room.

Once they where all seated, Harry stood up. " Hey everyone, sorry if we rushed you through breakfast, but I have something I really need to share." Harry looked around, and saw everyone was listening intently. " Well, last night I had two dreams. One was the normal, Voldomort yelling and torturing Wormtail. But the second one, it was different. Voldomort was telling Wormtail that he knew the horcruxes were being destroyed. He doesn't know how many are destroyed, so we still have an advantage. We need to find the last horcrux, before Wormtail. But," Harry continued. " We also need to get rid of my scar. So, I think Hermione should be in charge of researching, and three other people can help her, and the rest will help find the horcrux." Harry looked at Hermione, asking with his eyes if she agreed. She nodded, hiding her smile.

" Alright then, why doesn't Kingsley, Mrs. Weasly, Hestia Jones, and Elphias Doge help Hermione, the rest will be with me." Harry said, standing up. " Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

Remus and Mad-Eye both stood up. Remus nodded at Mad-Eye, and Mad-Eye sat back down, grunting quietly.

" Harry, there is something." Remus began. " Draco Malfoy. We can't just keep him in that room, if we do that, he'll never trust us and-"

Ron stood up. " We don't need him to trust us! He Draco Malfoy! The one sent to _kill_ Dumbledore, the one that let the Death Eaters in."

" Ron, please." Hermione said gently, pulling him back into his seat.

Ron glared at her. " Hermione, how can you trust him? After all that he said to you, all those years."

" Ron, let's just listen to what Remus has to say." Mrs. Weasly said gently, from the other side of the table.

Ron's shoulders dropped, and he sat back down, sulking.

" As I was saying," Remus started again. " Malfoy will never trust us, and he will keep trying to find a way out, and someday, he'll find one. I think we should give him something to do, maybe let him help Hermione and the rest?"

Harry didn't answer for a moment. " I don't know Remus. That's a big risk, what if he tries something?"

" We'll be there!" Hestia Jones piped up.

Kingsley and Doge nodded vigoursly.

" Yes, we'll be there Potter!" Doge said, in his wheezy voice.

Harry looked doubtful. " I don't know…"

" Harry, let him." Hermione said quietly, ignoring Ron's look of feiry. " Remus is right, if he finds a way out, then we're all in trouble."

Harry sighed. " I suppose, but he can't have a wand, and he can't go anywere by himself. And he has to have a anti-apperation spell on him." Harry said, as an afterthought.

Ron nodded Firmly. " Ya."

" Okay, we can do that." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes at Ginny.

" Alright then, let's get to work. We need to go find it as soon as possible." Harry said, and everyone left the room.

* * *

Two day's later, they where having another meeting. Dumbledore had found something, and they where having a meeting to discuss how to get rid of it.

" Before Voldomort came to power, when he just Tom Riddle, there was a Dark Wizard named Grindelwald. I killed him, as it says on my Chocolate Frog card." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkiling.

" Well, Voldomort replaced him. When Grindelwald was killed, he was wearing a silver pin. It had a serpant on it, with green emerald eyes. A few years after that, the pin went missing. I believe the pin is the is the horcrux we are looking for. All we need to do is find where it is. I have a theory on that also," Dumbledore looked at Harry seroisly. " I believe it is where Grindelwald was killed. Harry, do you know how Knockturn Alley got it's reputation?" Dumbledore asked abrubtly.

Harry shook his head.

" Well, that is the place where Grindelwald was killed. I believe there is a place somewere there, that holds the pin. If it is even a horcrux, of course." Dumbledore correrected himself.

Harry nodded, as he took it all in. " Alright, so you think we should check that out?"

Dumbledore shook his head. " No, I think someone should check it out, Harry. Knockturn Alley is one of the most dangerous places in the world for you to be right now."

Harry rolled his eyes. " Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but don't you think I'm used to being in dangerous situations buy now?"

Dumbledore nodded, his face still grave. " Yes I do, Harry. But that doesn't mean you should go right away. A few people can go, and if they find something, you can go after words, and destroy the horcrux."

Harry sighed loudly, causing a few people to smile. " Fine, they can go first. Mad-Eye should go, though."

Mad-Eye nodded. " Cus of me eye, right?"

Harry nodded. " Yes sir. Do you think five people is to many?"

" No, I think that's fine." Dumbledore replied, a twinkle in his eye.

Harry nodded. " Well, who else wants to go?"

Six people raised their hands, Remus, Kingsley, who was puffing out his chest, Bill, Mr. Weasly, though he was looking nervous, Ron, and Tonks.

Harry looked around at the six, mentally deciding who would be best.

" Alright, I think Remus, Bill, Tonks, and Kingsley, with Mad-Eye should do it." Harry decided.

They five nodded.

" Alright then, you five can go do that as soon as your ready, though sooner rather than later would be better, and the rest of us will stay here." Harry said, standing up to go.

Everyone else nodded, and stood up and filed out of the room quietly.

Harry was woken up early the next morning by Ginny. " Harry, they found something. We're having a meeting, then you'll go."

Harry sat up quickley, and bolted out bed. Ginny left, and he got dressed, then after waking up Ron, they hurried downstairs.

" Okay, Mad-Eye said that there is a chamber under a empty shop, that is where the horcrux is. We checked it out, and there is a small thing on the wall in the shop, you push it, and that's how you get down." Remus announced, looking at Harry carefully.

Harry nodded. " Okay, well why doesn't Ron, Remus, Proffesor Dumbledore, and Mad-Eye come with me. We don't want to many people." Harry said, looking sideways at Ginny, who had opened her mouth to protest.

They nodded, all looking slightly nervous in their own way.

" Everyone else, just wait here. I don't know how long this will take." Harry said, breathing deeply.

" Let's eat, then we can go." Harry said, looking at the four.

Dumbledore nodded, and led the way to the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later, it was six o'clock, and everyone was ready to go.

" Harry, be careful." Ginny whispered.

Harry nodded. " I will, don't worry."

Ron, who was being hugged by an emoitonal Mrs. Weasly, looked at Harry pleadingly.

" Alright!" Harry called, getting the rooms attention. " We need to go now, before too many people are around."

They nodded, and gathered around Harry.

" Okay, we're going to apperate there, then we'll go to the store, and down to the chamber." Harry announced, and smiling at Ginny, disapperated to Knockturn Alley.

When Harry got there, he saw it looked different. There was not quite as many people as last time, and it was completely dark, execpt the lanterns people where holding, and the lights in the window.

Everyone got there quickly, and Remus, after making sure everyone was there, lead the way to the shop.

" This is it." He whispered. Harry stepped forward, and pushed open the door.

The room was empty, a concrete floor, wallpaper coming off, and an abandoned fireplace.

" Wow." Ron whispered.

Harry nodded, and looked at Remus.

" The button is over there." Mad-Eye grunted.

Harry went over to the wall, examining it closely. He slowly reached out, and stuck his finger on the button, and pushed.

The floor disappeared from below him, and he fell about five feet, hitting thr ground with a thud.

" Alright?" Ron called, looking over the edge.

" Ya, come on down." Harry called back.

Ron jumped down, follwed by Remus and Proffesor Dumbledore. Mad-Eye, though, hesitated. " I think I'll be a watch out." He called down.

Harry nodded. " Okay, yell if you see anyone."

Harry looked around the room, and saw a a large metal door. He walked slowly towards it, and pushed it open.

Inside, the room was completely metal, painted a cold blue color. On the other side of the room, there was a jar, filled with a red watery substance.

Harry started to walk across the room, but as soon as his shoes touched the metal, he jumped back in pain. The metal wa so hot, it felt as though it was on fire.

" Harry, what's the matter?" Remus asked, concerned.

Harry looked at the floor. " It's hot, to hot to walk on."

" If my suspicions are correct, then the floor has a sensing charm on it, and whenever someone steps on it, it heats up." Dumbledore said, examing it carefully.

Harry nodded, sure he was right.

" How can we get around it?" Ron asked.

No one answered him.

" Maybe we can apperate across it." Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded. " It's worth a try. Why don't I try?"

Dumbledore quickly disappered, and re-appered across the room. He jumped, and was gone with a pop.

" No, that doesn't work." He said, rubbing his feet.

Harry thought for a second. " The only we can get across, then, is to fly. But I don't have a broom."

Remus laughed. " Harry, why don't you go get it? You can disapperate now, remember?"

Harry blushed. " Oh ya." He mumbled, and quickly went back to Black Manor, and got his broom, and apperated back into the room.

"  
Got it." He said, to the room full of men.

He got onto his broom, and flew acroos the room, grabbed the jar, and flew back.

Harry set his broom down, and looked at the jar. The red liquid was swirling around, becoming a very vibrant red.

Harry slowly opened the jar, and jumped back. " It smells terrible!"

He started to reach his hand inside, but it was pulled back quickly by Mad-Eye, who had been observing from above, and seeing what was inside, jumped down.

" Don't touch that!" He growled. " Don't you know what that is!"

Harry shook his head, and looked around the room.

" It's ground-up Sweden Herbane rocks!" Mad-Eye replied, setting the jar down. " Do you know what that is, boy?"

Harry shook his head again, and saw Ron's face had gone white, and Remus was shaking.

" Sweden Herbane rocks are a lava rock, that when touched, blows up. When ground up, the blast is even more powerful, so much that it can destroy an entire city." Dumbledore said wisely, his face very grave.

" Well how can I get whatever it is in there, out then?" Harry said, his voice strained.

Remus looked at Mad-Eye. " Belladonian."

Harry looked at him. " I'm sorry? What did you say?"

" Belladonian. It's a mixture of the Belladona plant, and spring water." Remus said, his eyes twinkling not un-like Dumbledores.

" Alright…then let's get some Belladonian." Harry said, wondering how someone figured that out.

Dumbledore smiled, and transfigured a rock into a jar of the clear potion.

Harry went over and grabbed it, and poured it over the grounded up rocks.

The liquid turned from blaring red, to a creamy orange color.

" Can I stick my hand in there now?" Harry asked.

Remus shrugged. " Yes, but I would dump it out."

Harry turned over the jar, and poured the contenents out.

Once they where out on the floor, Harry sat a shiny silver pin, with a serpant on it, that had green emerald eyes.

Harry picked it up, and looked at it. " This is it."

He looked around the room for something that could crush it.

Ron handed him a medium sized rock.

Harry raised it over his head, as the others backed away slightly, and he dropped it, letting it down on the pin with a crash. There was a flash of red that went streaming up from the broken remains of the pin, and Harry fell backwards, in a faint.

* * *

A/N Hey everyone, so I feel the need to apolgize for this chapter, it was insane. Don't ask me how I decided to do milk, but I did. Then I went a re-did it, so now it's a bit more…relistic. So from milk to Belladonian( Which, FYI, is _not_ a real potion, but Belladona _is_ a real plant, I just mixed it with water, and got Belladonian.), that is my insane self. So here it people, hope you like it! Review!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	23. St Mungo's

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, it is all J.K. Rowlings!

** St. Mungo's

* * *

**

Harry woke up a hour later, his scar burning. Ginny was sitting in a chair reading a book.

" Gin?" Harry called, and Ginny looked up and smiled. " What happened?"

" Remus and Ron brought you back. They said you found and destroyed the horcrux, then you fainted." Ginny smiled again, and rubbed his hand. " I thought you might, you fainted last time."

Harry nodded. " Okay. Is everyone alright? No one got hurt?" He asked.

" Yes Harry, everyone is alright. Now go back to sleep, we can talk later." Ginny replied.

Harry nodded, and was soon asleep.

* * *

" Harry, Harry wake up!" Someone said, shaking Harry awake. He looked around, and groped around for his glasses. Once he found them, he slipped them on, and everything came into focus.

It was Hermione had woken him. " Harry, get up and get dressed quickly, we have a problem." And without another word, she turned and left, leaving Harry to get dressed.

He got dressed, and ran down stairs. " Hermione? Ginny? Anyone?" He called.

Hermione came out of the dining room, and pulled him in.

Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, and Neville Longbottom was seated at the long table.

Neville looked up when he saw Harry come in, and wiped tears from his eyes. " Did she tell you Harry? Did she?"

Harry shook his head, bewildered. " Tell me what?"

Hermione sat down, and gestured for him to do the same. Harry sat, worried what this meant.

" Harry, last night something terrible happened." Hermione quietly, looking at Neville. " Harry, the Longbottoms where murdered."

Harry stared at her, then at Neville. Ginny rubbed his shoulder softly. " Why?" Harry asked.

Neville looked up at him tearfully. " Either because they used to know something, or to get to us."

Harry looked at him sympathetically. " Neville, I am so sorry."

" That's not all." Ron said, looking at his hands. " Gildroy Lockhart swears it was Bellatrix."

Harry sighed. " I thought it probably was." Neville sniffed loudly. " Neville, we need to talk for a second, I'll be right back. Professor, come with me for a second?"

Dumbledore nodded, and followed him outside.

" Sir, I know that we aren't even a part of the Order, but I have a request." Harry started, slowly. " I think that Neville should join the Order. He deserves it, even more than I do."

Dumbledore beamed. " I agree, Harry! After you five go check out the hospital, we will have a meeting."

" Thank you, sir." Harry replied, and went back into the room to inform them of the plan.

* * *

Harry walked down the hall, and into the empty private room, that used to be the Longbottoms. Neville was right behind him, and the other three behind him. As soon as Neville walked in, he stopped in shock, and gasped. He apperantly hadn't seen it yet, and it was a suprise. The room was completly neat, even neater that it was when the Longbottoms lived in it.

A Healer walking past the room, stuck her head in the door. " I'm sorry, this room is restricted acess only." She said, then looked closly at Neville. " Oh! Mr. Longbottom, I am so sorry. Of course you can be in here. I am terribly sorry for your loss."

Neville nodded tearfuly. " Thank you."

The Healer nodded, and left quickly.

_Now Neville and I are even more alike. Now both his parents are dead, the only two diffrences is Voldomort marked me as his equal, not Neville. And that he a grandmother who doesn't hate his guts. _Harry thought bitterly.

" Neville, are you alright?" Hermione asked, as Neville sobbed quietly, on his mothers bed.

Neville looked up at Harry. " I didn't really know them...but I thought maybe, just maybe they might wake up."

Harry nodded, and sat on the bed next to him. " Don't worry Neville, we'll get the person that did this, don't worry."

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

" Harry, we should go see Lockhart." Ginny whispered.

Harry nodded. " Neville, let's go see Lockhart, then we'll go back."

Ron looked sour. " That old bat, why?"

Hermione glared at him. " Shut up, Ronald!" She whispered feircely.

Harry led the way down the hall, and into the ward where Lockhart was kept.

" We're here to see Gildroy Lockhart." He said, to a healer at a desk.

She smiled brightly. " Alright, he's right down here. Are you freinds of his?"

Ron looked as though he might burst out laughing.

Harry nodded. " Yes, you could say that."

The Healer smiled. " Okay, he's right in there." She showed them a door, with a small window, When looked inside, he could see Lockhart sitting at a small desk, signing pictures of himself.

" Hasn't changed a bit, has he?" Ron whispered under his breath to Harry.

The Healer smiled again. " My name is Healer Park, if you need me."

Harry nodded, and slowly pushed in the door.

Lockhart looked up. " Oh! I've got visiters! Wonderful, autographs all around!"

" No, no Mr. Lockhart. We wanted to ask you about the lady you saw the other day." Hermione said gently.

Lockhart was consontrated on the pictures he was signing. " Her name is Bellatrix Lestrange. She killed those people. They where crazy, so was she. She kept laughing, and swinging a twig around, and that made them twist and turn. It looked quite painful."

" NO!" Neville shouted, falling to the ground. Harry and Ron quickly helped him back up again.

Lockhart looked at him closly. " Are you crazy too?"

Hermione shook her head. " No Mr. Lockhart, those people where his parents."

Lockhart thought for a moment. " Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Now, here are your autographs, I've got five of them, come back later, and I'll have more, so you can have them all over your wall." He said, and shoved them into their hands.

They five nodded, and quickly left, shutting the door behind them.

" Finished? Oh, he gave you some pictures. I'll take them, unless you want them." Healer Park said, as the walked past the desk.

They handed her the pictures, and she dumped them a trash can.

" Thank you for going to see him, all of us feel quite sorry for him. He doesn't get many vistors, though when he saw that murder, the Aurors came to see him." She went on, not noticing Nevilles pale face.

" Okay, thank you. Goodbye." Hermione said quickly, and dragged Neville off.

The Healer stared after them, shaking her head.

* * *

Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, and the entire Order of Phoenix sat around the long table.

" Hello." Dumbledore started. " We have five new members to the Order of Phoenix today. Will they stand up?" Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville all stood. Neville looked very nervous.

" Alright, let's do oldest to youngest, shall we?" Dumbledore said, and pulled Hermione forward.

" Hermione Granger, do you promise to help the Order of Phoenix a secret?" Hermione nodded.

Dumbledore smiled. " Do you promise to help in any way possible?" Hermione nodded again. Dumbledore took out his wand, and pointed it at Hermione. " Teratella." He said, and a blue steam came out, and covered Hermione for a moment. When the the smoke uncovered Hermione, it went into the shape of a otter.

" Alright, welcome to the Order of Phoenix Hermione." Dumbledore said, and started clapping.

Everyone else joined in, and Hermione took a seat next to Tonks.

" Ronald Weakly," Dumbledore said, as Ron moved forward. " do you promise to keep the Order of Phoenix a secret?" Ron nodded nervously. " Do you promise to help in any way possible?" Ron nodded again, and started to go white. Dumbledore nodded, and said the spell again, but this time the smoke was orange. It covered Ron, and a Jack Russell Terrier came out this time.

Then Neville joined, his was a red hawk. Then, it was Harry turn. Dumbledore asked him all the quistons, then he said the spell. His smoke was a forest green, and when is surrounded him, it was the strangest feeling. It was as though he weighed nothing at all, but like something was pushing him down on his shoulders, so he didn't float away. Then, the feeling disappeared, and he was back on the ground. The green stag came out, then disappeared. Dumbledore started clapping, and he took his seat next to Remus. " Welcome, Harry." Remus whispered.

Then it was Ginny's turn. Her patronus was a purple lion, and once it disappeared, she took her seat next to Harry.

" Now we have five new members, so welcome Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville." Dumbledore said, smiling at them. " Now, I have one thing I would like to say before we dismiss. Three years ago, Voldomort came back to power. Since then, I have done as much as I can to get ready for the battle I know will come. Now, Harry has done as much as he can. I would like to, with everyone's consent, let him officialy be the head of the Order."

Harry gasped. " Sir, are you sure?"

Dumbledore nodded. " Yes Harry, you have done more here than I could hope to do. I will, however, help out whenever I am needed. I will still be part of the Order, just not in charge."

Harry didn't answer, just stared at him.

" Harry, are you going to except?" Remus prompted.

Harry nodded numbly. " Yes, I will. Thank you sir."

Dumbledore beamed. " Thank you, Harry."

Everyone in the room started clapping, and stood up. The twins cheered. " Go Harry!"

After the meeting, the five new members stayed behind, to discuss everything.

" I have to go back to school." Neville said.

Hermione nodded. " Of course. You can come to the important meetings with Proffesor McGongall."

Neville nodded. " Alright."

They finished talking quickly, and Ron, Ginny, and Hermione went down for dinner. Neville was about to follow them, but Harry stopped him. " Neville, I need to talk to you."

" Yes?" Neville asked.

Harry sighed. " Neville, when we went to the Department of Ministry's in our fith year, there was something we never told you. There was a prophecy, about Voldomort and someone. A very talented seerer told a prophecy to Dumbledore before I was born. This is what she said. ' The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..born to those who have thrice defied his, born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must died at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...' "

Neville nodded. " Okay...so that's you. What does this have to do with me?"

" Neville, you where born the day before me. You and I are more alike than you relize. Your parents where tortured into insanity by Bellatrix, my parents where killed by Voldomort, so we where both pretty much orphans. Your parents where in the Order, so where mine. Both of them defied Voldomort three times."

Neville didn't say anything for a moment. " But I'm not that person, am I?"

Harry shook his head. " No, my name is on the prophecy. Voldomort marked me as his equal."

" Why?" Neville asked, once he had gotten over the shock.

Harry shrugged. " I don't know Neville, I guess he just figured I was his best bet."

" He was right to pick you, I wouldn't stand a chance against him." Neville said, and started to leave.

" Neville, hold on a second." Harry said quickly. " How did you know about Dumbledore being alive?"

" Proffesor McGonagoll told me." Neville answered.

* * *

A few days later, Neville was back at school, and everyone was back to their normal activities.

One afternoon, they where working in the library, trying to find something on horcruxes. They had been through more than half of the library by now, and was still searching. Hermione had said that this library would be the most likely place for them to find something, because the Blacks had liked the Dark Arts so much.

Harry was just about to give up, and go find something else to do, when Ginny squealed. " I found something! Harry I found something!"

Everyone in the library jumped up and ran over to Ginny.

" It's right here." Ginny said, pointing to the worn page in the large book. " It's says that horcruxes are made by committing murder. They are mostly made in a object, though in small amount of evil witches and wizards who make them, there is a eve smaller amount that would dare make one out of something alive. In order to get rid of a horcrux, it must be destroyed." Ginny paused. " If the horcrux is a whole person, or animal, it must be killed. If, however, it a part of the body, such as a finger, it must be removed, and destroyed." Ginny looked at Harry, fearfully. " Harry, how can we..."

Harry didn't answer for a moment. " I don't know, I don't know Gin."

A/N 'Ello people! What's up? So what did you think of this chapter? I know some of them are kind of out of character, but you'll live I'm sure. I have one thing to say about the last chapter. I was extremely hyper when I wrote that, and I a goofy mood. So that explains the milk thing. I am going to re-write than, make it something else. Also, I have been writing two stories at the same time, and that has been kind of hard. The other story is almost done though, just one more chapter left. So, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it, but not as much as the last one, ;D! Lol. So, please please review, I would be very grateful.

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	24. Hestia Jones

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all!

** Hestia Jones **

" Maybe we can find a spell to remove it." Hermione said, when they where discussing how to remove Harry's scar, later that day.

Harry sighed. " I don't know, Hermione. Maybe it's something even simpler."

Ginny leaned her head on Harry shoulder. " I think we should do some more research. We found one book, I bet we can find another."

Ron nodded. " Ya, theirs is no reason we couldn't. Hermione can find it." Then he said some thin just to Harry. " I'll kill myself if we have to more research."

Harry nodded in agreement.

" Fine." Hermione huffed. " I will. But you and Harry have to help, Ronald Weasley."

Ron rolled his eyes. " Whatever Hermione."

" Ronald please." Hermione said quietly.

Ron nodded, and kissed her softly. " Sorry Hermione."

Ginny rolled her eyes. " Ron, you're making me sick."

" Ginny, you make me sick, you and Harry hang all over each other. Sickening." Ron replied, pretending to barf.

Ginny laughed. " Okay, okay. I give."

Harry smiled wickedly, and kissed Ginny, after making a face at Ron.

" Stop! Stop, I told you not to snog my little sister in front of me." Ron protested.

Ginny giggled. " Yes Daddy."

Ron glared at her. " Don't we have stuff to do? Like find out how to get rid of the piece of Voldomort's soul in your boyfriends head?"

Ginny leaned her head against Harry's chest again, and rubbed his hand. " Fine, whatever."

Ron bit his lip. " Ginny, I didn't mean..."

" Don't worry about it Ron." Ginny replied, and picked up a book, and started flipping through it.

Harry shrugged his shoulders at Ron, and kissed Ginny's shiny red hair. He picked up another book, and started reading skimming it also.

* * *

" Harry, Harry come quickly!" Ginny screeched as she ran into the library, where Ron and him where pretending to read.

" Ginny what is it?" Harry asked quickly, grabbing her hand.

Ginny looked up at him with her bright brown eyes. " Harry, there was a Death Eater attack on a few of the order members. Hestia Jones, Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley where looking in book store in Diagon Alley, and Death Eaters attacked them." A tear slid down Ginny's freckled cheek.

" Hestia is dead Harry, and Tonks is in Saint Mungo's."

Harry stared at Ginny for a moment. " Where is Remus and Kingsley?"

" Remus is at the hospital with Tonks, she's in a coma Harry!" Ginny let out a small sob.

Harry hugged her. " It's okay, Gin. Where is Kingsley, and where did they take Hestia?"

" She died at the hospital. Some kind of spider attacked her, they weren't able to help. Kingsley is here, he's the one who told us." Ginny replied, looking at Harry fearfully.

" We need to get to Saint Mungo's now, come on." Harry decided immediately.

Ginny nodded, and wiped her eyes. Ron followed Harry and Ginny out the door, shutting it behind them.

" Harry where are you going?" Hermione said as they passed.

" Saint Mungo's." Harry replied.

Hermione shook her head. " We can't! We'll put everyone at the hospital in danger Harry. The Death Eaters might try again."

" Hermione, please, this is Tonks." Ginny whispered.

Hermione looked at him. " Alright, but I'm going with you. And we have to disguise ourselves." Her eye's glistened, and she was shaking slightly.

Ron nodded. " Hermione are you alright?"

Hermione nodded. " Yes. You can go first, now turn around."

Ron did as he was told, and a Hermione said something, and his hair turned from red to brown, and his skin became tan.

Ron examined himself in he mirror. " Nice, thanks."

Hermione nodded, and turned Ginny's hair from red to blond, and her eyes green.

Then she turned to Harry. She made his hair longer, so it covered his scar, and turned it brown.

Then she made herself have straight, black hair. " Alright, let's go."

* * *

When they reached the rooms the woman at the desk had told the Tonks was, they saw Remus sitting in a chair by her bed, and Tonks lying on the hospital bed.

" How is she?" Harry asked quietly.

Remus looked up at him. " You scared me. She's fine. The healers say she'll be healthy enough to be woken up by tonight." Remus rubbed her hand, softly.

" That's good." Ginny said, taking a seat on another chair.

Remus looked at Harry carefully. " I can hardly recognize you, what did you do?"

" Hermione did it." Ron said, smiling at Hermione.

Remus nodded. " Very good, Hermione. I don't think I've ever seen one that good."

Hermione blushed. " Thanks."

Remus nodded, and turned back to Tonks. " We didn't think of that. Maybe if we had..."

Harry shook his head. " No Remus, this could have happened any time."

Remus sighed. " I know, but we should have been more careful."

" Remus, she'll be okay." Ginny said gently.

Remus nodded. " I hope so."

* * *

The Healers woke Tonks up, just as they had planned, at six o'clock. She woke easily, and was almost immediately able to drive.

" Tonks, are you alright?" Remus asked gently, as he stroked her bubble-gum pink hair.

She looked at him, and nodded slightly. " What happened?"

" We where attacked by Death Eaters, and someone did the crutacius on you, one to many times." Remus said, trying to make it a joke.

" Hestia, is Hestia alright? I remember seeing her on the ground, not moving." Tonks asked, her voice not sounding anything like her own.

Harry looked at Remus, and nodded slightly.

" Hestia is dead, sweetheart." Remus said gently.

Tonks shook her head. " No! She can't be dead, I was right there...I..."

" Tonks, it's okay. You should rest, we'll go back home tomorrow." Remus said gently.

Tonks looked at him fearfully. " Remus, please don't leave me?"

Remus shook his head. " I won't Tonks, I won't."

* * *

The next day, Tonks was brought back to Black Manor, and was fine. She was very upset about Hestia's death, she hadn't expected it at all.

" We had just started to become friends, and now she's..." Tonks said, with tears in her eyes.

* * *

The next day, was time for another Order meeting, all of the members to be present.

Harry sat nervously waiting everyone to get into their seats, so he could announce officially announce Hestia's death.

Once everyone was seated, and attention was on him, Harry stood up.

" Hello everyone, I'm afraid I have bad news. I think most of you know already, but I have been told to say it officially." Harry took a deep breath. " Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and Hestia where attacked by Death Eaters, two days ago in Diagon Alley. Tonks was put in a coma, and was sent to St. Mungo's." Harry smiled at Tonks kindly, and she nodded. Her hair was black today, as was her outfit. " Hestia Jones was killed. We don't know who did it, other than it was a Death Eater."

" It was Dolohov, who escaped with Malfoy." A voice said from the door.

Harry turned around, and saw Snape leaning in the doorframe.

" He came back gloating about it, was very proud of himself. He put Nymphadora Tonks in a coma, and killed Hestia Jones." He said, and walked into the room, sitting down in a seat next to Charlie.

" Nice you could make it, _Professor_." Harry said, saying the word professor as if it was a terrible thing.

Snape glared at him. " The Dark Lord was watching me, so as I'm sure you see, it was hard to get away."

Harry turned his head. " We will have a memorial service for Hestia on Thursday, in two days." Harry looked around the room. " I think that's all, is there anything else?" When no one said anything he stood up, to get ready to leave.

Snape stood up. " Yes, there is." Harry sat back down slowly. " The Dark Lord called a meeting last night, all of us attended. He said that since none of us where able to bring you to him, he was going to do it himself. He's planning an attack on Hogwarts, in a week. He says he's sure as soon as you find out, you'll come." Snape sat back down quietly, looking at Harry.

No one said anything, just stared at Harry, and each other, quietly.

" Well," Harry said, finally. " I don't quite know what to do. I can't kill Voldomort unless I have destroyed all seven horcruxes. There is still one horcrux that I have no gotten rid of, my scar." Harry looked at Dumbledore, who was looking remarkably calm.

" Harry, I have an idea, but it is quite dangerous." Dumbledore looked at Harry.

He nodded. " Go on, sir."

" I think we should try to cut it open, Harry." Dumbledore said quietly.

Harry nodded slowly, trying not to look surprised. " That makes sense, let's do it."

* * *

A/N Oh, my flippen gosh. This chapter was a pain in the butt. I was sick, and when I'm sick, I don't want to sit up, never mind sit straight and type. So, I wrote half of it, then got sick, then got better, and wrote the other half. I'm sorry if it's a piece of crap, but whatever. Anyways, I got no reviews on the last chapter, so unless I get some on this one, I'm going to write a few of the chapter ahead of time, and not update until I get reviews. I know you must think that I shouldn't do that, but I know that are people who are looking at my story, and not reviewing (which btw, drives me insane, but I'm insane already, so w/e.), and even have me on your favorites list, and I haven't heard from you. Arg, this is odd.

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam

**Hey everyone, so I was still kind of sick when I wrote that, sorry if I was grumpy.Mostly true, but I was bein rude. So please please please review!**


	25. The Last Horcrux

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all, not even the plot, even though I did make it up. Kind of.

**The Last Horcrux

* * *

**

Harry was talking with Dumbledore about how they where going to cut his scar off later after the meeting that day. " Sir, who's going to do it?"

" I will." Dumbledore replied seriously.

Harry shook his head. " Sir, what if something goes wrong, what if-"

Dumbledore cut him off. " Harry, it will be alright. Nothing will go wrong. I want to use your wand, if you don't mind, to conjure a knife. Just be safe."

Harry nodded. " Alright. I want to do this as soon as possible."

" I agree, I was thinking this afternoon." Dumbledore agreed.

Harry nodded. " I'm going to go tell Ron, Hermione, and Ginny."

Dumbledore nodded. " Go Harry. I'll find you when it's time."

Harry nodded, and left to find the threesome.

* * *

" Harry, are you sure?" Ginny said, her voice slightly shaky. Harry was explaining to them what he was planning.

Harry nodded. " Yes, I am. This afternoon will be the safest time to do this."

" Do you think that Dumbledore should be the one to do that? I mean, he is..." Hermione said doubtfully.

" I was worried about that also, but Dumbledore says that it will be alright." Harry replied, with a small smile.

Ron was looking pale. " Harry, be careful." He said, not looking at him.

" Cheers, mate." Harry replied.

Ron nodded. " When are you going to do it?"

" I dunno, Dumbledore said he would find me when it's time." Harry responded.

" I want to be there." Ron said immediately.

Ginny nodded. " Me to."

" Me to." Hermione volunteered.

Harry smiled. " You don't have to that."

" We want to Harry." Ginny said gently, and kissed him.

Harry sighed. " Alright, you can come. But if anything goes wrong, get out."

Just then, Dumbledore knocked on the door. " Harry, are you ready?"

" Yes, I am." Harry replied, and followed him out the door, with the other three following.

* * *

Harry sat quietly on a table, as Dumbledore used his wand to conjure a knife. Ginny was holding his hand, rubbing in little circles. Ron stood on the other side of Harry, and Hermione was sitting in a chair, looking pale.

" Alright, you can lie down now Harry." Dumbledore said quietly.

Ron backed away, and sat in the other chair next to Hermione, but Ginny stayed where she was.

Dumbledore moved to the other side, and bent over Harry, holding the the small knife in his hand.

Harry looked up at Ginny. " I love you Ginny."

Ginny smiled. " I love you to Harry, don't worry. You'll be alright."

Harry nodded, and took a deep breath. He layed back down, and closed his eyes tightly.

He felt the knife slowly cut into his forehead, and traced his scar.

All of a sudden the knife seemed to be white hot, and his scar felt like it was on fire. He opened his eyes, and say a green light coming out of the scar.

A strange laugh filled the room, a laugh so terrible, yet familiar. Then, as quickly as it had all started, it stopped, and Harry fell off the table in a heap.

He fagaly heard someone scream, " Harry!" but wasn't sure.

He was so sleepy, he just wanted to fall asleep, and sleep for a few days.

_No_. He thought, feircely. _I have to get up. I have kill Voldomort, I have to. _But he was so sleepy!

_Maybe if I just sleep for a little while._ Harry thought, and decided that was alright.

* * *

_Voldomort looked at the black box Wormtail was holding. " Very good Wormtail!" He said, not taking his eyes off the box. Wormtail stood up a little straighter. " For once you have done as I have asked." Voldomort continued. _

_Wormtail looked down. " Thank you, my Lord."_

_Voldomort waved him off. " Put it away, in a safe place." _

_Wormtail nodded, and carried the box out of the dark room, limping slightly.

* * *

_

A few hours later, Harry woke up, and he saw he was back in his own room. Ginny was asleep on Ron's bed, with Hermione laying next to her. Ron was sleeping in an armchair.

Harry sat up, and looked at his watch. It was 1:21 AM.

_So that's why it's so dark and quiet._ Harry thought.

He swung his feet over the bed. He went over to the full length mirror, and looked at himself.

His scar was not bandaged, and Harry saw it was open, but not bleeding.

" It wouldn't stay bandaged." Someone said.

Harry whirled around, and say Ginny sitting up carefully.

" Hey Gin. Are you alright?"

Ginny nodded. " I should be asking you the same thing, Harry!"

" I'm fine Gin, I'm fine. What happened?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at the sleeping couple, and motioned Harry to follow her. She led him out into the hallway. " A second after Dumbledore finished doing the scar, a green light filled the room. It looked like it was coming out of your scar." Ginny looked at the wound on his forehead. " Then you started laughing, but it sounded..." Ginny struggled for a word. " Weird, you sounded evil. Then it stopped, and you fell off the table. We brought in here after Dumbledore decided you where alright. You've been sleeping ever since."

Harry nodded, and looked at picture of a horse stretching in the sun. " Was anyone hurt?"

Ginny shook her head. " No, but Dumbledore and I where pushed back."

" Okay. Why don't we go back to bed, and we'll talk more in the morning?" Harry said, after yawning loudly.

Ginny smiled. " Sounds good to me."

Harry led her back into the room, and he slid into bed. Ginny climbed in next to him, and Harry put his arms around her.

Harry lay awake, and soon he heard Ginny's soft breathing, signaling she was asleep.

Harry listened to her steady breathing, and soon fell asleep himself.

* * *

" Harry! Harry it's okay, it's only a dream!" Ginny said as she shook Harry awake.

Harry opened his eyes, and heard someone moaning, before relizing it was himself.

" Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked, as she wiped the sweat from his face.

Harry nodded, and reached for his glasses. He slid them on, and everything went into focus.

Ginny was leaning over him, and Ron and Hermione were standing near by, watching him with concern on their faces.

" Harry, are you alright? Do I need to get Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. " What happened?" He asked.

" You where rolling around, holding your scar and moaning." Ginny answered, looking at him with concern.

" Harry mate. are you alright?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. " I'm fine. I don't remember having a dream, I don't remember anything." Harry said slowly.

Ginny sighed. " I don't know Harry. How are you feeling?"

" Fine, I feel perfectly fine." Harry answered.

Hermione examined his forehead carefully. " Harry, your scar is not open anymore."

Harry got up and went over to the full length mirror. Sure enough, his scar was now a scab. " That healed quickly." He commented.

Ginny came up behind him. " Harry, you should get some more sleep."

Harry nodded.

" Hermione and I will go back to our room. You and Ron get some sleep." Ginny instructed.

Harry and Ron both nodded, and shut the door quietly behind the girls.

The boys slid into they're beds, after turning off the light.

" Ron?" Harry whispered.

" Ya?" Ron replied.

Harry turned over on his side. " Are you worried? I mean, about the war?"

There was a pause. " Ya. Really scared, I keep worring that we may not win, or someone we know will get really hurt. Or worse." Was the final answer.

" So am I. But we'll win, we have to." Harry responded, and lay his back down.

" Night Harry." Ron said.

Harry closed his eyes. " Night Ron."

He lay there, but didn't go back to sleep. He lay there thinking of the coming war.

_What if we _don't_ win, what if something goes wrong? What if I get klled first?_ Harry thought, with worry. _No, we will win. We have to, or the whole world will never be rid of Voldomort._

With that, Harry fell asleep, but not before promising himself he _would_ win this war.

* * *

A/N Hola! How is all my reviewers and readers? So, I have planned out the next three chapters, and decided they are the final three. But, when they finished, I am going to do a little touch up. I have not added holidays, so I am going to go through and write another two chapters, and add them in, somewere. So, this is the final count down! There will be be another chapter, then the Final Battle. Oh, and the epiloge, so three others beside this. But three more _real_ chapters! Thanks to my reviewers on the last chapter, I enjoyed getting them. So please please review on this chapter, I would so love it!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	26. Gathering the Troops

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all.

**Gathering the Troops **

Harry woke up the next morning completly refreshed. He still had no idea what had happened the night before, but he now felt fine. He quickly got dressed, and went down stairs for breakfeast.

Remus, Tonks, Hermione, all the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and the rest of the Order where sitting at the table eating. Even Snape was there.

" Morning Harry." Ron said cheerfully, as he shoveled his eggs into his mouth.

Harry looked at them quizicly. " Is there something going on?"

" Well, we decided you where going to call a meeting anyways, so we got everyone together." Hermione said logically.

Harry nodded. " Hey Hagrid, Madam Maxine." He said, and waved at giant couple.

" Well, then I geuss we'll have a meeting in as soon as we're all done eating." Harry said, squeezing into a seat between Dedulas and Ginny.

They finished eating quickly, and cleered the table, then took a seat around the large table.

" Alright everyone, so as you may have heard, we found out a way to get rid of my scar." Harry began, and looked sideways at Snape, who was staring at him intently. " Well yesterday afternoon, we tried to get rid of it, and we succeded. There was a slight problem, I don't what happened, execpt that there was a flash of green light, and I started laughing really weird. The next thing I knew, I was waking up from another dream about Voldomort. He was happy, I guess because he thinks he has the last horcrux. The thing he meant to make a horcrux after me."

Hermione looked at him quizzicly. " Harry, when Voldomort tried to kill you, he was ripped from his body. There is no way he could have made another horcrux, or even tried to make another horcrux."

Harry sighed. " I don't know, then. What else would Voldomort be so happy about? Wormtail was carring a box, Voldomort said to put it a safe place."

Everyone in the room looked as though they where thinking very hard.

Snape was the first one to talk. " Is it possible that he sent someone out do it for him?"

Harry shook his head. " No, I don't think so. Maybe he has something else. I don't know." Harry sighed again. " I think we need to get Malfoy in here. Both of them. Proffesor Snape, will you please ask Mr. Malfoy to join us at the Gardens again. Tommorow?"

Snape nodded. " Yes I will."

" Alright. Well, my scar was succesfully destroyed. Now, we need to gather as much help as possible. These next few weeks needs to be completly dedicated to getting help. Everyone needs to help, execpt for Proffesor Snape. In my fifth year, as you all know, Dolorus Umbridge took over the school. Hermione, Ron, and I made an army. We called is Dumbledores's Army, the D.A. We named it that because that's what the Ministry feared most." Harry looked at Dumbledore, who had a twinkle in his eye. " I trained them to do Defense Against the Dark Arts, because we were not being taught it. So, they all now know how to conjure a Patronus, and other things. I think we should get they're help. Not all of them, just the older ones. I think maybe fifth years and up." Harry looked at McGonagoll. She nodded her head once, in agreement. " I would like to talk to them all, we used coins to show the D.A. times and meetings, I will use those and try to contact them. Maybe a few still check their coins." Harry looked at Neville. " I would like you, Neville, to talk to all of them. Tell them I will be calling a meeting in the regular place. I will explain, and ask those who want to help, to practice."

Harry looked around the room. The faces that met his where diffrent. Most of them looked like they approved, yet some looked as though they didn't.

" I think we should split into groups, so we can get as much help as possible. I still want to do groups, and bigger groups, because we know that Death Eaers still wnt to try to get rid of us." Harry said.

Everyone agreed.

Harry nodded. " Alright. So everyone should be in groups of five or more. Divide your selfs up, and then we should get to work. Neville, Proffesor McGonagall, and Proffesor Snape, you don't have to worry about it. Just do your normal jobs, and talk to anyone you know will want to help." Harry looked at his freind. " Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, be in my group?" Harry asked the three.

They agreed quickly. " Remus and Tonks, want to join us?"

The couple nodded, and went over to join them. " Why don't we get to work, want to work in the library?"

The other five nodded. " Alright. Let's go."

* * *

" Who do we know besides the D.A. that will want to help?" Ginny mused. 

Harry shook his head. " I don't know. But we should put the message on the coins quickly, Hermione, could you do that?"

She nodded. " Okay. I'll go do that."

" So where else can we go?" Ginny asked thoughtfully.

Harry shrugged. " I don't know, maybe we could talk to some more Aurors." He looked at Tonks.

She beamed. " Sure! That sounds great, I know a few people who would love to help out."

Harry smiled at Ginny. " There we are, then."

She returned the smile. " Tommorow?"

Harry looked at Tonks and Remus, who both nodded. " Works for me." Remus said cheerfully.

" Alright then. Tommorow." Harry said.

" I'll go find Hermione and tell her." Ron said, and left.

Tonks and Remus said they where going for a walk, so left just Harry and Ginny.

" So, intresting week?" Harry said, grinning.

Ginny laughed. " Very intresting. Hopefuly all these intresting things will die down soon though."

" After the war, things will go back to normal." Harry said.

Ginny looked down. " Harry I'm scared." She said, and she seemed to shrink.

Harry bit his lip. " Ginny, it'll be alright. I promise." And he pulled her into his arms, and held her there, as she cried softly.

* * *

A few days later, they had gotten word from Neville. They had decided to Floo to Hogwarts today, and now they where getting ready. Proffesor McGonagoll had agreed to let them out of class. She had informed the teachers that she was holding a meeting for some of the students, and that they where to be exused from classes for two hours. She told Harry that he couldn't keep them longer than that, because the other students might get upset. 

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione where the only people who where going. They now stood in front of the stone fireplace.

" Ready?" Harry asked.

They all nodded. Hermione stepped forward, and threw a little of the powder into the fireplace. She stepped into the green fire, shouting, " Hogwarts!"

Next was Ron, then Ginny, and lastly Harry.

He landed in the Headmistresses office, and stepped out of the fireplace, dusting himself off.

Ginny, Hermione and Ron where all sitting down in the chairs in front of the desk.

Neville stood there also. He beamed when Harry walk over.

" Harry!" He pulled over another chair, and moitoned for Harry to sit.

Harry took the seat. " So, when are we going to met?"

" In about twenty minuetes. I just wanted to give you a heads up." Neville replied. " All of the Army has decided to come back. I didn't inform the Slytherins, becuase I wasn't sure you would want them to know." He looked at Harry with big eyes.

" Don't worry Neville, that's fine. I was going to tell you to be careful with them anyways, but not telling them at all is probely better."

Neville smiled. " Good. There is a few people who told others about it, so now they want to join. I told them it was up to you. They'll be there. I just told them it was up to the leader, I didn't tell them you where coming. I didn't want them to tell anyone they shouldn't."

Harry nodded. " That's fine. Let's head over there. Proffesor, we have two hours?" He said, looking at McGonagall.

She nodded. " Yes. I will come and tell you when two hours is up, Harry."

Harry smiled. " Thank you m'am."

She nodded, and returned the smile.

They all went down quickly to the Room of Requirements. The door showed up quickly, and they went inside.

The room looked mostly the same as when they had used it two years ago, but this time it had chairs lined up against the walls. The book cases still where full of books, and there was coushions on the floor.

" Perfect." Harry said, looking around. He examined everything, and decided it would work.

" So what are you planning on doing, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought for a second. " Well, I'll give everyone one of the coins you made, Hermione." Hermione nodded. " Then I was thinking I could ask everyone to show me the spells that they are able to do, then I'll tell them what needs to be worked on. Then, right before we leave, I'll put someone else in charge of it for a while."

The other four nodded. " Harry, don't you think you should tell them why we're doing this."

" Oh. I forgot. Ya, I'll tell them." Harry said, yawning.

Just then, someone entered the room. Harry turned around, and saw Luna Lovegood enter the room.

" Hello Harry." She airily.

Harry rolled his eyes. " Hey Luna."

She wondered over to a chair, and after examining it carefully, promptly turned it bright yellow.

People where coming in quickly, and soon took their seats against the wall. Soon, all the chairs where taken. Everyone else sat on the floor. Harry went up into the front of the room, and stood up on on a stool that was sitting under a table.

" Hello everyone. I want to welcome any new members, and say hello to the old ones." Everyone clapped, and cheered.

" So, as you all know, I am the _Chosen One_, I believe is the press's choice right now. Well, I believe that it will not be long untill the Last Battle, the one that either Voldomort or I will die." Some of the people gasped, and there was a wave of noice going over the room. After Harry got them quiet, he went on. " So, as you can geuss, we will need as much help as possible. Voldomort has been gathering help for almost two years. We have also, but now, it's getting closer, and every person counts." The faces that met Harry's where all the same, agreement. " So, I am re-joining this group. I want you guys to help, to come when needed. Maybe even fight in the war." There was another round of gasps, and whispers. " But, I don't want anyone to help who doesn't want to. I also want only fith years and up to join. This is Dumbledores Army, and we are going to run this as Dumbledore would have. So, if there is anyone in this room who is fourth year or below, or doesn't want to help, this is the time to leave."

There was about ten people who left, all looking like they where to young.

" Alright, so, now I want to see what needs to be worked on. So, please get into pairs, anyone that can do a Patronus please do." Everyone found a partner, and spread out well as they could, with the cramped space.

All of the old members could do it, at least barely, but the few new students weren't able.

" Alright. Well that will be one thing we need to work on. Alright, I trust that everyone can stupify?"

Everyone in the room answer yes.

" Okay then, then please try a sheild please." Harry said.

It went on like that for another hour, Harry naming spells, and writing down what ones needed to be worked on.

When there was half an hour left in their two hour limit, Harry had everyone stop, and sit back down.

" You all have done very good. Now, what I want to do, is make this all a little less crowded. I think that breaking this into groups would be good. Maybe diving into years? There should be about three groups.

Everyone get with your house, then divide youreselfs into two groups."

They all did as they where told, and soon the room was divided into six groups.

" Good. Now, I think you should all practice with each other, since you all have mostly the same schuedule. The Headmisstress has granted me a two hour time limit with you, and that time is almost up. So, all of you please grab a coin from Hermione on you're way out, and that will tell you when it's time for a meeting with me."

Harry started to turn away, but then changed his mind.  
" And one more thing, please do not discuss this meeting, or any of the others, with anyone but those in this room." harry said, looking closly at all of them.

Everyone agreed, and left quickly, taking a coin with them.

" So that went well." Harry announced.

The other four nodded.

" We should go. See you later Neville." Hermione said, giving him a quick hug.

The others said their goodbye's, and left quickly.

* * *

A/N 'Ello! So, what did you guys think of this chapter? I hope you liked it, I had fun writeing it, even though it took a while. Thank you to my one and only reviewer on that last chapter, mandy-pandy. So, I want reviews on this chapter, the sixty people who looked at the last chapter, but didn't review... ; - D. Please please please review people, I would love to have 100 reviews by the end of this story! 

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam

P.S.( I went through and spell checked this, but then my computer shut down my spell check for the twentieth time. So, please forgive the mistakes, as soon as my dad gets home, I'll have him go get it running again. I am a terrible speller, and I have a terrible spell check.)


	27. Preperations

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Nope, nothing.

** Preperations**

Harry looked at the room full of people, talking and laughing. He was in an un-positive mood, and he felt it was for a good reason. _They don't seemed worried at all._ Harry thought, mildly suprised. _They know what this meeting is about, that Voldomort could be at this moment coming up with a plan with his Death Eaters. _Harry shoved that thought aside.

" Alright, let's begin." He announced.

Most of the members of the Order of Pheonix made their way to their seats, still chatting.

Harry stood up, and waited until everyone had been quiet.

" The last two weeks we have been gathering help, for the last battle. Now, we aren't stopping the search, but we are limiting our time doing so. So, now I want to write down who we have so far. So, you went out in groups, so could one person from each group please stand up and tell us?" Harry looked at Dumbledore, who nodded engourgingly.

One by one, they stood up and named the people they where able to get to help.

By the time they where done, they had about one hundred and fifty people who wanted to help. Most of them said they would also get some recruits.

" Good job!" Harry exclaimed, beaming. His sour mood fanished, he bent down and kissed on Ginny on the cheek.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley acted as though they hadn't noticed, and Ron just rolled his eyes.

" Well done, everyone. Let's go get some dinner." Harry said, and pushed his chair in.

Once everyone had left, Harry stayed behind. He sat back down in his chair, and put his head in his hands.

_We have hundred and fifty people helping, so far. How much does Voldomort have? Does he have more? Less? _Harry sighed. He had been worring about things like this for days now.

He heard the door open, and someone sit down beside him.

" Are you going to join us?" Remus asked.

Harry shrugged. " I dunno. I guess."

Remus leaned back in his chair. " Want to talk about it?"

Harry dropped his shoulders. " I'm just a little worried."

Remus didn't answer, just nodded.

" What if Voldomort has more people? What if he has five-hundred, and we still only have hundred-fifty?" He asked, looking up at one of his father's best freinds.

" Then we'll still try." Remus said, confidently.

Harry nodded, and swallowed hard. " We _will_ win this war." He said, out loud.

Remus nodded. " Yes we will. Why don't we go down and get some supper?"

Harry agreed whole-heartedly. " Yes, I think Mrs. Weasly mentioned pork chops."

Remus laughed. " Let's go."

As Harry walked down the hall next to Remus, his own war was going on inside his head.

_Are you sure you'll win this war?_ One voice taunted.

Then the other would reply. _Why won't we? We will, there is no other option.

* * *

_

_" Hello me freinds. How good it is to have you all here with me tonight." Voldomort said, looking around at the room of cloaked Death Eaters. Harry geussed that all Death Eaters was there._

_" I have called you all here to discuss a plan." Voldomort continued, ignoring the apparent intrest in the room. " I want to kill Harry Potter. The boy that you, my freinds, could not kill. He has escaped every single time I have gone after him. This time, he will not." Voldomort smiled, all of his yellow teeth showing._

_" I will kil Harry Potter this time, and take every single one of his friends with him." Voldomort laughed, his voice reflecting the evil inside of him. The Death joined in, and soon the entire room was bursting with evil laughter.

* * *

_

Harry woke up, and found that his blankets had been kicked down off the bed. Outside, he could hear rain was coming down in sheets. Thunder boomed, and lightening light up the room.

As the dream, or vision, he just had came back to him, Harry started to panic.

He jumped up, and ran over to Ron's bed. He tried to shake him awake, but wasn't able to.

" Ron! Ron wake up!" Harry said urgently, not bothering to keep his voice down.

Ron finaly woke, and sat up, rubbing his eye's. " What do ya want, 'Arry?"

Harry ignored his quistion. " Ron, get up. We need to call a Order meeting. Now."

Ron sighed, and looked at his watch. " Harry! It's 4:30 in the morning!" He yelped.

" Ron, please. I had a dream, Voldomort has a plan. I didn't hear what it is, but he's planning on killing all of my freinds." Harry said quietly.

Ron nodded, and put on his maroon Gryffindor robe, and Harry put his on.

The painting of Mrs. Black had been sitting in a locked up room, with all of the other black artifacts that Siruis wanted out of sight. Harry decided the easist way would be to get her out, and make her scream, as he levitated her down the hall. The quickest, at the very least.

Harry and Ron quickly put a silencing charm on her, then dragged her out.

" Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry said, pointing it at the portrait. He took the charm off her, and she was soon yelling for all she was worth.

Soon, as Harry had expected, the members that where staying at headquarters where coming out of their rooms, wands raised.

Mad-Eye was the first one out, and as soon as he relized what was happening, he looked at Harry with confusment.

" Harry, what in the bloody world are you doing?" He growled.

Harry shook his head, moitoning him to wait.

Once all the members where out, Harry made Mrs. Black shut up, and he turned to them.

" Sorry I had to wake you in such a loud manner, but I thought this would be the quickest way. I have to call and emergency meeting, right now." Harry announced, then turned on his heel, ignoring the look of worry that flashed across many of the faces.

About half of the Order was staying at Black Manor with Harry, so there wasn't to many people missing.

" I had a another dream, or vision, or whatever it is that we're going to call them. Voldomort had all the Death Eaters together, and he told them he had a plan. He said that he was going to kill me this time, no matter what. He also said that he's going to kill all my freinds. I didn't hear the plan, but I know someone who did."

" Snape and Malfoy." Hermione said quietly.

Harry nodded. " Yes. Snape and Malfoy. Hopefully they will arrange our meeting quickly."

As if summoned, a grey barn owl landed on the tree outside of the window in the dining room.

Harry could barly make out the owl in the storms. He quickly went over, and opened the window.

The owl flew in, sopping wet. Harry quickly dried it off, and took the note from him.

He could hardly make out the words, because they where so blurred.

_Harry, meet Mr. Malfoy and I in the gardens at ten AM tomorow. Emergency._

_Severus Snape_

Harry put the note back down, and looked back at the table that was half full of sleepy adults.

" That was from Snape. I am to meet him and Malfoy in the Gardens at ten tomorow." Harry said quietly. "

" We should all go back to bed. I apoligize for waking you up." Harry said, turning to look out the window.

" Harry, it would be worse if you hadn't waken us up." Hermione said quickly.

Harry nodded. " Alright. Well let's all go get some sleep."

They all nodded tiredly, and started off to bed.

Hermione, rubbing her eyes, turned back. " Harry, what about the owl?"

Harry glanced over at the owl, who was sleeping on the back of the chair.

" Leave it. I'm sure Malfoy has it well trained." He answered, and with one more glance at the sleeping owl, shut the door tightly.

* * *

" Hello Harry." Snape said coldly. 

Harry nodded his welcome. It was the next morning, and Harry was at the Gardens with Snape and Malfoy.

" Mr. Malfoy, Profesor Snape." Harry replied.

Snape rolled his eyes. " Enough with the chit chat. As you apperantly know, Mr. Potter, the Dark Lord has an attack plan."

Harry nodded.

" Well, he wants to attack a place that he knows you'll want to protect." Snape said.

Snape looked at Harry, then not seeing relization, he went on. " He's going to attack Hogwarts, boy."

Harry felt like someone had punched him in the stomache. " What?" He asked after a few minuetes.

" He's going to attack Hogwarts, with all of us, and all the help he's gained over the last two years. Are you stupid Potter?" Malfoy smirked.

Harry was having trouble breathing. " He can't attack Hogwarts, we can't...he can't..."

" Speak Potter!" Snape barked.

Harry was quiet for a second, then once he had gotten hold of himself, he spoke up. " When is he planning on attacking?"

Snape and Malfoy both didn't answer for a second. " We don't know. He's going to summon us when he wants to. The Dark Lord said we can't be trusted." Malfoy answered, his voice uppity.

" Well that obvious why, isn't it?" Harry snapped.

Snape looked like he was going to say something, but didn't.

" The only way that you'll know is because Draco will feel his Dark Mark burning." Malfoy said, closly examing Harry.

" I will be right back." Harry said, and apperated back to Headquarters.

He quickly ran to Draco's room, where Remus sitting. " Hello Harry, back already?"

Harry shook his head. " I need to bring Malfoy to the Gardens, right now. Can you bring him up?"

Remus nodded, though he looked slightly confused.

" Meet you there in five minuetes." Harry said, then popped back to the Gardens.

Snape and Malfoy where talking, or arguing it looked like, when Harry returned.

" What was that all about?" Snape snapped.

Harry glared at him. " I needed to get Malfoy. I think he should know what's happening."

Lucius looked suprised, but didn't say anything.

Snape nodded. " That sounds fine."

Remus and Draco soon appeared, Draco looking slightly confused.

" Hello Draco." Lucius said, looking at his son.

Draco looked at him in suprise. " Father! What are you doing here?"

Lucius looked at him, with a look, that suprised Harry, relief. " I'm meeting Mr. Potter here."

Draco looked at Harry, then back at his father. " Why?"

" The Dark Lord has a plan." Lucius answered, then began to relay the message to Draco.

By the time he had gotten to the part about the Dark Mark, and why they would need Draco, Draco was completly recovered. " I see." Was all he said.

The meeting was quickly over, and Snape and Lucius left quickly, then Harry, Remus, and Draco.

When Harry got back, he waved everyone off, and went off to his room. He lay down on his bed, and thought.

_Voldomort is going to attack Hogwarts. I have got to get all the students out of that school._ Harry thought.

He was still thinking, when his eye lids started to droop, and he was soon fast asleep.

* * *

_Harry laughed as Sirius joked. James pulled Lily over, and kissed her lightly on the lips._

_James looked at Harry, his hair sticking up in the back just like Harry's did. " I'm proud of you son." He leaned back in the chair, in Gryffindors common room._

_Harry smiled. " Thanks Dad."_

_Lily smiled, her green eyes sparkling laughter. " Harry, you know what you have to do, don't you dear?"_

_Harry didn't answer. _

_" Oh my darling." Lily said quietly, her glistening._

_James put his arm around her. " Son, you have to get all of the students out Hogwarts. They aren't safe there."_

_Harry nodded. " Alright, I will."_

_" Harry, do me a favor." Sirius said, looking at him seriously. " Kill Voldomort. Get rid of him, he doesn't deserve to lick the ground you stand on."_

_James laughed. " I agree. But I guess it would be amusing to see him do that."_

_Lily rolled her eyes. " Boys, settle down." She looked at Harry. " Harry, you must get the students out of Hogwarts, and get the D.A. and the Order ready for a battle. This will be the biggest battle in wizarding history."_

_Harry sighed. " I know mum, it's just...I'm afraid we won't win. That _I_ won't win."_

_James looked at him sternly. " Don't think like that, Harry. You will win this fight war, don't stop thinking that, no mater what happens."_

_Sirius nodded, and looked his watch on his wrist. " Oh, look at the time. We have to go. Win this war, Harry. No matter what."_

_Harry shook his head. " No! Don't go!"_

_" We have to Harry." Lily said softly._

_She touched his face, and softly rubbed it._

_James hugged him, whispering, " Be safe, son."_

_Harry nodded. " I will Dad."_

_Sirius was the last to say good-bye. " Take care of yourself, Harry. And do me a favor, and kill that good for nothing house-elf of mine."_

_Harry wiped the tears from his eyes. " We haven't seen him anywere. Must have decided I was his owner."_

_Sirius laughed. " Well let's hope my dear cousin will kill him, or something."_

_" Padfoot, we really must go." Lily reminded, and the portriat hole._

_He stuck out his tongue. " Prongs, you're wife is rushing me."_

_James laughed. " Come on Padfoot, we should go."_

_Sirius looked him sourly. " Good-bye Harry." He said, and hugged him tightly._

_" Bye Sirius, bye Mum, Dad. I love you." Harry said, tears coming to his eyes again._

_Lily and James looked at him. " I love you to, Harry." Lily and James answered._

_Sirius smiled. " Good-bye Harry. I love you."_

_The three freinds left, leaving Harry alone in the common room.

* * *

_

A/N Hello my readers! So, what did you think of this chapter? FYI, I'm in sappy mood. Hence the sad Lily, James, and Sirius bit. I'm pretty happy with this chapter though. AND! I spelled Lucius right, finally! Yay! Lol, I know I am having a lot of trouble with the spelling. When I'm done, I'm gonna go through and correct all the mistakes. One more thing, I'm debating whether or not to add some chapters, in the middle. I've found that I have not Christmas, or any holidays. Should I?

Review!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	28. The Battle, Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. But all you smart people out there know that, right?

**A/N Hey everyone! I am so so so sorry it has taken so long. I have had to re-write this chapter, because when we moved, the computer that held all my documents, including the almost finished next chapter, was taken to my dads friend to be worked on. I kept hoping that it be returned soon, so I didn't re-write it. I have given up, and am now re-doing it. So here it is, enjoy!**

**The Battle, Part I

* * *

**

Harry went to Hogwarts the next morning, and told the Headmistress of the happenings.

" So," He finished, " I believe Hogwarts needs to be evacuated immediately."

Professor McGonagall nodded slowly and solemnly. "I see. Well, I will inform the teachers and students tonight." Harry noticed the corners of her eyes were wet, so he looked down at his worn shoes.

" What about the D.A.?" She asked suddenly, breaking the tense silence.

Harry looked up, surprised she asked. "They all have coins. I will have Neville call a meeting, and inform them that if the coins change, they need to get here as quickly as possible. Would it be alright if I told them to use either brooms or Floo powder?"

Professor McGonagall nodded, her mouth set in a grim line. "Yes, that would be fine. They will need to come soon. We can't take any chances."

All of a sudden there was a knock on the heavy wood door. Harry stood up quickly, and looked at the professor. She nodded towards the fire place, and called out, "Just a moment please."

Harry dashed towards the fireplace, threw some Floo powder, and quickly got in, saying, "Black Manor!"

He landed roughly in the fireplace of the dining room. He quickly got out, and brushed the ash off. Harry then sought after Hermione, and found her reading in the Manor's extensive library.

Hermione, can you call a meeting for the D.A.? I'm going to write to Neville, and ask him to tell the D.A. what to do next time their coins change."

Hermione nodded. "Of course." She looked at him, hesitatingly, with a worried look on her face. "Harry, you should go find Ginny. She's been really…depressed, lately. She's worried about you."

Harry nodded, concerned, and walked off to find her.

He finally found her in one of the empty rooms, sleeping peacefully on the bed.

He sighed. "Oh Gin. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

She stirred in her sleep, and rolled over, so her face was towards Harry.

Harry walked over quietly, and sat beside her on the bed. He stroked her cheek lightly, while asking himself why he had brought her into this. He had caused her so much pain, and hadn't even noticed.

She opened her eyes, and smiled. "Harry." She reached for his hand on her cheek, and played with his fingers absentmindedly. They sat there for a while, not saying anything.

She sat up. "How did it go?"

"The school will inform the students of the evacuation tonight." Harry replied, not looking her in the eyes.

She nodded slowly. "It's for the best, Harry. You know that."

"I know. I just wish it didn't have to happen. " _And I'm to blame for everyone having to leave._

Ginny held his hand with both of hers and leaned forward, as if she had read his thoughts. "Harry, it's not your fault. You're trying to save the school, save everything."

"I love you Gin." Harry said quietly, pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

Ginny looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "I love you too, Harry Potter."

"Ginny, I need to tell you something." Harry said, his eyes searching her face.

She leaned against him, still holding his hand. "Hmm?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I've put you into a lot of danger, Gin. You're not even of age yet, and you've fought against Death Eaters, quit school, and are preparing to help fight one of the biggest wars of all time!"

Ginny nodded and pushed back her hair. "Harry, I'm doing this because it's what I want. If I didn't want to, don't even begin to think I would be here. I love you Harry, and I am going to help you win this war. Even if you break up with me, I still won't go back home. I am staying here."

Harry sighed deeply. "I'm not going to break up with you Gin. I did that once, and I regretted it with all my heart. But you _don't_ have to help me if you don't want to."

"I want to, Harry." Ginny said firmly.

Harry nodded reluctantly. "I thought so. I guess I know you are ready to face this… but I'm not ready to see you get hurt. And if you do, I could never forgive myself," Harry whispered as he clenched his jaw and looked down at their hands, intertwined.

"Harry. This is my duty as a wizard. I wouldn't feel right if I wasn't a part of this. One of the best things you have ever done for me is to let me work alongside you for this effort. The fact that you allow me to put myself in danger shows me the depth of your love, and your trust. And trust me now-we will get through all the battles together." Ginny bit her lip and smiled, her eyes shining as she looked up at him.

He smiled and leaned down toward her. Softly, he kissed her. She leaned into the sweet kiss and put her hand on his neck, pulling him to her. Gently, Harry broke the kiss and gave her hand a squeeze.

" Let's go get something to eat, okay?'

Ginny nodded, and they left, hand in hand.

* * *

Harry was awoken in the middle of the night by a hysterical Ginny. "Harry! Harry, wake up! Voldomort's calling all the Death Eaters! It's starting Harry, the war's beginning!"

Harry sat up straight, and felt around for his glasses. He slid them on, and Ginny's frightened face came into clear view.

"Harry, Draco could feel Voldemort calling. It's happening. Right now!"

"Gin, calm down. Is everyone up? How do we know?" He asked, while putting a shirt on.

She shook her head, her eyes still wide. "I woke you first. Just Moony and I know."

Harry nodded, and motioned for her to turn around while he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. "Okay, go get everyone up. Tell them to get dressed, and to come down to the dining room immediately."

Ginny nodded, her expression unreadable. She stood for a moment, looking at him, then smiled nervously and rushed off.

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled shakily._ It's actually happening. I can do this. I have prepared for this for the last three years. _The memory of the dream with Sirius, and his parents, flew through his head.

"_Win this war, Harry. No matter what happens." _Sirius had said.

Harry took another deep breath, and left the room.

Everyone met in the dining room less than five minutes later, all fully dressed. The atmosphere was almost static- a current of fear and excitement seemed to flow through each wizard.

" Voldemort has called the Death Eaters. I believe he is preparing to attack." Harry said clearly, not wasting time. "We need to get everyone who has said they will give help to Hogwarts as soon as possible."

They all nodded. Harry caught Dumbledore's wise, blue eyes. Dumbledore nodded encouragingly.

"So go do that, and meet back in here in half an hour." Harry said, and stood up.

Everyone scattered in all directions, a roar of anticipation rising.

Forty-five minutes later, everyone was back in the room, and the news about the oncoming attack had been spread to those who were willing to help. The wizards were buzzing in nervous conversation. Ginny came up to Harry.

"Harry, give them a pep talk. People are anxious."

Harry nodded in agreement, then stood up on a chair. Everyone became quiet while Harry cleared his throat uneasily.

"I….. I feel like I have to warn everyone about the perilous danger we are all going to face. We have all known the risk we are putting our lives in by fighting, but now that it comes, I say it again: this is going to be the most treacherous war the wizarding world has ever fought. It will be the toughest thing you will face in your life. And in exchange for freedom from this devil that has plagued generations," Harry looked around at the group seriously, "many of us will lose our lives. You do not have to fight this. If you don't want to, leave now."

No one moved.

Despite the circumstances, Harry smiled, relieved. He stepped down from his perch and sat in the chair, talking as he went. "Thanks, everyone. Now, I don't know if Voldemort is going to come after me, though I'm sure he will," Harry leaned forward. "_No one_, and I mean _no one_, is to go after Voldemort. I have to be the one to kill him. Either Voldemort or I will die, and it will not be me."

Ginny, who was sitting next to Harry, reached for his hand and squeezed it under the table.

"We need to get to Hogwarts; the D.A. will be there soon. Since they will be the youngest there, I want to work with them a little, before everyone else get's there. Make sure they know they do _not_ have to do this. They can leave, without the slightest bit of dishonor." Harry said, rubbing Ginny's hand.

Everyone nodded encouraging.

" Alright, let's head out. We can Floo one at a time. I'll be using Professor Snape's office." Harry said, and hurried over to the fireplace, and threw the powder in, saying "Hogwarts!"

Harry landed in Snape's office with a thud, and quickly made his way to the Great Hall. The long tables had been cleared from the area, and the large room echoed more than usual.

About half of the D.A. were already there. A lot of them looked very scared, but most had a sense of courage about them that made Harry surprised and pleased.

"Harry! You're here!" Someone shouted.

Everyone turned, and a swarm of restless, unnerved students soon surrounded Harry. He motioned for them to sit down on the ground.

"Alright," Harry began. "Voldemort has called the Death Eaters, and he said he was going to summon them when he was ready to attack. Draco Malfoy, who has been staying with me, after he became very sick, felt his Dark Mark burning."

There was a round of gasps. "Draco Malfoy!" Quite a few people whispered loudly and somewhat accusingly.

"Yes. Draco Malfoy." Harry said sharply. " He was sent to kill Dumbledore last year. But, as you know, it was former Professor Snape who did it. Hey, we're not… traitors or anything. Draco was obviously very instrumental in helping us know when the attack was coming, right?"

The rest of the Order had slipped into the room, with exception of Dumbledore, who Harry guessed was standing right outside the Great Hall door.

"What you don't know is what really happened." Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron, who were listening intently. "I got a letter at the end of last summer, from a person who did not disclose his identity. He called himself John Doe-Doe, and he sent me a letter every once in a while, giving me very helpful tips. Well, a friend of mine made a spell that would be able to tell who wrote the letter." Harry looked over at Ginny, and nodded.

" When the results came in, we couldn't believe it." Harry paused, remembering the day. "It said Albus Dumbledore."

There was a stunned silence.

Harry motioned to Ron to tell Dumbledore to come in, and in a few seconds Dumbledore walked slowly and deliberately into the Great Hall, before many of his most beloved former students.

Dumbledore stood next to Harry in front of the group. "Professor Snape did me a favor, and pretended to kill me. I had something I had to finish. Lord Voldomort captured me, and then I escaped. Voldomort has been searching for me ever since. I have to say that I am grateful to even be here now. And I hope to be with everyone in the future as well," Dumbledore looked around to the students with an strange smile on his face, "so I hope that everyone will be most prepared for this battle. We have forty-five minutes to prepare and practice, I suspect," Dumbledore said, leaving out quite a few details, Harry noticed.

"One more thing," Harry said, before they started. " Everyone knows of the peril we are about to jump into. If you do not want to do this, leave now. Know that you might die trying, that you _will_ injure, and even kill people. If you want to leave, now is the time. But if you stay, we have a better chance against this dark army. And if you stay, it's for good."

There was silence, then the sounds of a short boy nervously getting up from his seat on the ground. The sound of three of his peers pulling him down sharply and his body slamming the ground echoed throughout the large room. Everyone laughed, in spite of the circumstances, when the kid cried out, "Just _kidding!_" and rubbed his sore rear end.

Harry smiled. "I admire your bravery. Take out your wands, and start practicing."

Harry took out his own wand, and practiced his Patronus, and shields charms and such.

Forty-five minutes later, others started arriving, some Harry knew, other strangers.

In an hour, everyone was there. Harry was bursting with pride at all that showed up. He had been afraid that they would be to scared to come.

He went up on stage, with the entire Order. He explained again about Dumbledore, and then looked over at the Order behind him.

" Voldomort is about to attack this school. There are no students here. Voldomort is going to bring Death Eaters, giants, dementors, trolls, and who knows what else." Harry looked around meaningfully. "You, all of you, will have to fight as hard as possible. Work in groups, not by yourselves. Have at least one person to back you up at all times. Don't be so prideful that you think you don't need help. We work as a team. If you see someone on our side in trouble, help if you can. "He looked mostly at the men and boys in the room as he said this, knowing that he struggled with accepting help. " No one, I repeat, _no one_, is to go after Voldomort except me. If you see him, get out of the way." Harry said this, though he knew that at least one of the thousand people that was gathered, would go after him, and lose.

"Last chance. If there is anyone in this room who wants to leave, find a fireplace, and Floo out of here, otherwise you're here until it's over. I think by now I've explained the extent of your danger enough." Harry looked around, expecting to leave quickly, but to his surprise, not one person left. He smiled widely, and looked behind him, and saw the Order had taken out their wands, and was holding them up high.

He turned around, and took out his own wand. Everyone in the room took their wand out, and raised it also.

"To Harry Potter, the Chosen One!" Dumbledore shouted.

Everyone in the room echoed him. "To Harry Potter, the Chosen One!"

All of a sudden, one of the people who Harry had sent out as a lookout came running back in, pushing his way past everyone to Harry.

" He's here! They're all marching up the path from Hogsmeade!" He cried out, his face red and slightly hysterical.

Harry took a deep breath. _We can do this. I can do this._ Harry told himself. "Okay, you go get the other lookouts, please." He heard himself say.

He turned to the group in front of him. "Voldemort and his group are on their way. I want to meet them."

The room went dead quiet, and then broke out in whispers.

Harry made is way to the front, with the Order following. He opened the doors, and walked out. He gripped his wand in his sweaty hand, thoughts racing through his head.

_I can't bring all of them into this. Why am I doing this?_ A voice said.

_Because you can't win without them. _Another answered.

Harry took a deep breath, and pushed the large doors to the outside open.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny where right behind him.

"Harry, drink a little of this. Ginny, Ron, and I already have." Hermione said, and shoved an almost empty bottle into his hand.

Harry looked at it closely. "Hermione…. is this…?" He said, looking at Hermione questioningly, a slight smile spreading on his face.

She nodded. "It took a while, but I knew we would need it."

He thanked her and drank the rest of the Felix Felicis, the potion that made people lucky.

All of a sudden, he heard growling, and roaring. He saw one of the most frightening things he had ever seen.

Giants, trolls (the ugliest he'd ever seen), goblins, dementors, Death Eaters, werewolves, and many other ferocious animals, came down the path that Harry had walked many times with his friends. In a matter of minutes, even seconds, the horrible army would be towering over him.

_Breathe Harry, breath._ He told himself.

Voldomort was not in sight; Harry guessed he was in the back, because he would get more protection that way.

He didn't move toward the gates, and made sure no else did either. He stared straight at the oncoming army, his wand pointed at them.

" Wait." He murmured under his breath to those right behind him.

The gates to the school flew open with a loud bang as the army in front of them pushed it open with force.

" GO!" Harry yelled, and charged forward, with the army of a thousand behind him, yelling.

Spells where flying, people falling.

"**Furnunculus!" Harry yelled, making a large Death Eater brake out in boils.**

**He was fighting a large ugly troll, and had just stupefied it, when a dementor flew at Ginny as she was fighting a goblin. **

**"Expecto Patronom!" He yelled, making the dementor fly away.**

**The goblin fell to the ground as Ginny caught him by the unawares. "Thanks Harry." She said, smiling.**

Harry returned the smile quickly, and turned back to the battle just in time to duck from a Killing Curse that was flying at him.

He went through the struggling crowd, helping others in the need, and fighting the terrible army.

All of a sudden, he found himself flat on the ground. He had tripped over something on the ground. He saw Ron on the ground unmoving, apparently stunned.

"Ennervate." He called out.

Ron sat up, and rubbed his neck. "Thanks Harry. I got attacked from behind."

Harry nodded, and went on with his search for Voldemort.

All of a sudden everything went quiet.

"Harry Potter." A snake-like voice hissed from behind him. He got a shiver up his spine as he sensed the evil he was about to observe.

Harry turned around, and saw the pale, slit-eyed man, he knew as Voldemort.

"Hey, Voldemort. It's been too long." Harry answered coldly. He wasn't sure if Voldomort could hear the tremble in his voice, or his heart that was beating a mile a minute.

Voldemort's eyes flashed red. "You have escaped from me eight times. It will not happen again."

Harry smirked. "Why would you think that? You haven't won against me; I don't think you will win this time."

" Crucio!" Voldemort yelled, the anger apparent.

Harry jumped out of the way of the painful curse gracefully. He hoped Voldemort would lose his concentration if he lost his cool first. "What? Can't do better than that?"

Voldemort glared at him. "I see you have a little more courage than last time, boy."

Harry smiled with all the sweetness he could muster. "Yeah, I guess I do. It's most likely because I know I'll win."

This time it was Voldemort who laughed. "You will never win. I'm going to kill you like I killed your parents. I am going to see you squirming below me as your life is taken from you. And as you take your last breath, I will gain freedom from my deep regret that I never finished you all those years ago. Prepare to die, boy. Avada Kedavra!"

The green light flew at Harry, who abruptly fell to the ground.

* * *

**A/N Oh my goodness! This has been insane. I've been working for days to get this up. Like my cliffhanger, by the way? Hehe, so much fun. Like I said, I lost the other one, so I had to re-write this. I'm pretty happy with it, I just have to send it to my beta, Jen. Thanks so much to SupaJen, my new beta! So please review, and thanks to those who reviewed! Thanks for your patience. Review!**

**Her-My-Oh-Knee**


	29. The Battle, Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, which is JKR's work, duh (Zamira Gulch is a not a name I made up, J.K. also made her. She is a different kind of reporter than what I have her doing, as you can see if you look on HP-Lexicon.)!

** The Battle, Part ll**

Harry stood up, his wand pointed at Voldomort. Hagrid had picked up the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, and thrown him in the way of the Killing Curse. The werewolf lay at Harry's feet, dead.

" You won't always have all your friends here to save the day, Potter." Voldomort hissed, his anger getting more and more apparent.

Harry rolled his eyes. " Neither will you, Lord Voldomort." _I have to think of a spell her won't be expecting._ Harry thought.

" Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled.

Voldomort was not prepared for this spell, and started bleeding madly, not unlike Draco Malfoy in Harry's sixth year.

" What have you done!" Voldomort screamed, starting to panic. " Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!"

The three painful curses hit Harry; make him twist and turn, being pulled in every direction possible. Harry screamed in pain. When he was released, Harry was shaking uncontrollably, and was panting.

Seeing Voldomort standing there, dripping blood, made something rise in Harry chest. There was a power roaring inside him, that he had never felt before.

" Locomotor Mortis!" Harry shouted. He sent spell after spell at Voldomort. Sometimes missing, sometimes it bounced off the shield, sometimes he hit him. " Conjunctivitis! Densaugeo!" This one hit Voldomort, making his pointed teeth enlarge. " Immobulus! Incendio!" Voldomort put a shield up, after making the large teeth disappear. The fire bounced of the shield, and hit Harry's arm. Harry made the fire go away, but didn't bother to heal the second-degree burn on his arm.

" Is that the best you can do Pott-" Voldomort started to say, but was cut off by Harry.

Harry pointed his wand at him quickly. " Expelliarmus!"

Voldomort's wand flew from his hand. He looked at Harry, surprised. Harry made it come to him, and then snapped it in half.

" Can't win, can I?" Harry taunted. " Well, it's looks like I just have, Tom."

Harry knew what he had to do. But he was having trouble getting the words out. _You have to do it Harry. He'll just kill more people._

" That is no longer my name! That is the name of my filthy muggle father!" Voldomort screamed, and started to go towards a stunned person's wand.

_Now! I have to do it now!_ Harry thought madly.

" Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled, hating the taste of the word on his lips.

The deadly curse hit Voldomort in the chest, and he fell he started to fall backwards, dead, but a bright red light came out of his mouth and eyes. Suddenly, a blue light joined the other. Harry realized the light was coming from himself. He felt himself being lifted into the air.

The two lights where reaching out to each other, and when they met, Harry felt a great pain in his head.

I have to win Harry thought. He didn't know how, but he knew that the blue light had to push it's way past the red one.

The blue suddenly consumed the red one, making a powerful surge run through Harry. The red one disappeared, and Voldomort fell to the ground, unceremoniously. Harry stayed in the air, held by an invisible source. The blue light went throughout the school, and the school land. People everywere where falling, stopped by the light. Those who where not apart of Harry's army where suddenly gone, leaving Harry's army standing there, staring at the blue light in amazement.

The blue surrounded Harry, and he was lowered to the ground slowly. The blue disappeared into Harry's still pointed wand. People where gathering around, making a wide circle.

As soon as the light was gone, Harry collapsed in a heap on the ground.

" Harry!" Harry could barley hear Hermione scream.

He felt people lift him up of the ground, and heard someone making a Portkey to St. Mungo's. He felt the familiar jerk at his navel.

Someone was yelling for a Healer, but he couldn't concentrate.

Everything was going blurry, and the room started to spin. " Nooo." He moaned.

" Harry?" Someone said.

Harry tried to answer, but couldn't. He was very tired. All he wanted to do was sleep.

Maybe a little nap. He thought, already drifting off.

The next thing he knew, he heard Ginny was talking to a strange woman. He tried to open his eyes, but found they where very heavy.

Instead, he tried to open his mouth to speak, but he couldn't do that either.

" Ms. Weasley, we owe a great debt to Harry Potter. St. Mungo's can not possibly except money from him, or you. He will pull through this, even if it takes a year." A female voice stated.

He heard Ginny sigh loudly. " Alright, fine. I suppose I don't have a choice."

The two exchanged goodbye, and Harry heard Ginny shut the door softly, and sit down next to the bed.

" Oh Harry, I wish you would wake up. It's not fair, the whole wizarding world is rejoicing, and you aren't even awake to enjoy it." Ginny said softly, and kissed his forehead.

Harry started to get tired again, then, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_" Oh my son!" Lily Potter said. " You've done it, you've defeated Voldomort." _

_Harry smiled. "Thanks Mum. I couldn't have made it without you. I love you." _

_She returned the smile. "I love you to, Harry." _

_James squeezed Harry's shoulder. "You did good, son. I'm proud of you." _

_Harry nodded. " I'm just happy I did it, and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are okay." _

_Siruis had been sitting quietly chair, up until now." Harry, you need to wake up. You're in a coma, and not doing well. But you can only wake up if you're ready." _

_Harry looked at him doubtfully. " I don't think I am Sirius."_

_Sirius sighed. " Alright. Well you need to hurry up or you'll miss al the celabrations!" The old Sirius was back. _

_Harry smiled. " Don't want to miss those. I'll wake up when I'm ready, just not yet. How about some more pumpkin juice?"

* * *

_

When Harry awoke for the second time, he heard the voices of Hermione, Ron, and Ginny arguing with the same woman from before.

" Isn't there something you can give him, to wake him up?" Ginny asked dispairingly.

The woman sighed loudly. " Ms. Weasley, if there was, we would have given it to him in a heartbeat. But as you can see, there isn't. With coma patients, all we can do is make them as comfortable as possible."

" No!" Ron said, stomping his foot against the white tiled floor. " There has to be something."

" Ron." Hermione said gently. Harry knew that she knew that stomping would do no good. " He'll wake up. He just needs a good rest."

" Ms. Granger is right. His body is exasted from the fight. He's lucky he's even alive." The Healer said.

Harry heard run huff, then went out the room, slamming the door behind him.

" It'll be alright, Ginny. He'll wake up soon enough." Hermione whispered.

Ginny sniffled. " I hope so Hermione. I hope so."

* * *

Three days later, Harry woke again. He had done so many times over the last few days, catching snippets of conservation.

Before, he had not been able to open his eyes, or move at all. This time, though, was different.

Ginny was sitting by his bed, as usual. She had been reading a book, sometimes reading aloud.

At first, Harry didn't even realize his eyes where open. Then it hit him.

_I'm seeing. I can see Ginny, she's reading that book, and wearing her pink sweater that I gave her for Christmas. _

Ginny turned the page of her book, and glanced at Harry.

She started to look down, then hurridly looked back at him. " Harry?" She asked, incrediously.

Harry opened his mouth to speek, but only a croak came out.

Ginny quickly conjured a glass of cold water, and helped him drink it.

" What happened?" Harry asked, after draining half the glass of water.

Ginny smiled. " You beat him, Harry. You killed Voldomort. You killed him, and then a red light came from him, and a blue one from you. You both started raising up, and was just held there. The red and blue light where almost fighting each other, and when they met, you looked like you might scream." Ginny shudered slightly. " Then the blue light overcame the red one, and it spread everywere. All of Voldomort's army disapeared. They somehow where taken imiedetly an empty room in the Department of Mysteries, and locked in there. None of them had their wands. The Ministry shipped them to Askaban as soon as they where found. Anyways, after that, you where lowered to the ground, then kind of fainted. Since then, you've been here in St. Mungo's, in a coma. " Ginny rubbed his hand. " It's been more than three weeks."

Harry sighed. " Gin, who was hurt?" He knew she hadn't mentioned that on purpose.

She looked down at her hands. " Harry-"

Just then, the door opened, and in stepped a small petite woman with perfect blond hair, wearing a Healer's uniform.

" Mr. Potter, you're awake! Ms. Weasley, you should have paged us." She repriminded.

" He just woke up, and I was just about to page you." Ginny said, looking grateful for the interuption.

The Healer nodded. She went over to Harry, and started waving her wand over him, and making nots on her lime green clipboard.

" Well Mr. Potter. " She said, after a few more minuetes of checking Harry out. " It apears that you have recovered almost fully. I want you to remain here for at least another week."

Harry rolled his eyes. " A week? Why?"

Ginny squeezed his hand. " Harry, she probaly needs to make sure your fully recovered."

The Healer nodded. " Exactly. You apear to be fine, but there might be something wrong that will show up later."

" Fine. One week, no more." Harry sighed.

The Healer smiled. " Alright. If you need anything, push that button on your bed. My name is Healer Polic."

She left the room, shutting the door tightly behind her.

Harry imieadetly turned to Ginny. " Ginny, tell me who was hurt."

Ginny sighed. " Harry please. You woke from a coma half an hour ago, you need to rest. I'm going to go tell everyone that your awake. Ron and Hermione haven't left the hospital."

" Fine. Go get them. Maybe they'll tell me." Harry huffed.

Ginny let go of his hand, and left the the room quietly.

_Who was hurt? Ginny won't tell me, so it must have been a lot of people. _Harry thought.

Harry decided to get changed out of the hospital gown before Ginny returned with Ron and Hermione. He looked around the room, and saw a wardrobe sitting next to the wall. He slid his feet out from under the blankets, and onto the floor. His feet felt numb, and he tried to put wieght on them. He stood up, and felt his knees buckeling. He fell to the ground before he could even take one step.

He tried to stand back up, and found he couldn't. _I need to get up before they get back._ Harry thought, and tried to stand again.

This time, he was able to push himself up with the bed. He had just gotten back in bed, when he heard excited chatter coming from right outside his door. Ginny pushed the door open, and stepped in, with a grinning ron and Hermione right behind her.

" Harry!" Hermione cried, and ran over to throw her arms around his neck. Harry returned the hug, and smiled.

Ron came over, not able to stop grinning. " Harry, I can't believe you're finally awake!"

Ginny looked at Harry courisly. " Harry, you look flushed."

" I'm kind of hot." Harry said. _It's true, I am kind of hot._ Harry thought.

Ginny nodded. " I'll go tell the front desk to lower the heat."

She left, leaving Ron and Hermione alone with Harry. He looked them.

" Ron, Hermione, how many where killed on our side?"

Ron looked at his hands, and didn't answer.

" Harry, Ginny told us we shouldn't tell you. You don't to worry about it." Hermione said firmly.

" Hermione! I am worried about it, and I'm just going to keep worrying about it until I find out!" Harry said loudly.

Hermione looked like she might cry. " Harry, please don't make me do this..."

He sat up even straighter. " Hermione, how many?"

" Four hundred." Hermione sobbed. The tears where running freely down her cheeks now. " Two hundred and fifty dead, the rest injured."

Harry was quiet. _Two hundred and fifty dead! How can I havelet this happen?_

" That's not all, Harry." Ron said quietly from his corner. " When Hagrid threw Greyback in front of that Killing Curse _he_ sent at you, the other werewolves attacked him. He was here in the hospital for a week, before he…" Ron trailed off.

Hermione started sobbing even louder. Ron went over and put his arm around her shoulder.

" No!" Harry whispered. " No!" He repeated louder.

Ginny came back in just then. " She said that she would turn it down…" Ginny looked at the tearful faces in the room. " You told him. About everyone?"

Hermione shook her head. " Just Hagrid." She unsuccessfully tried to hold back another sob.

Tears started to from in Ginny's eyes. " I'm sorry. I just didn't want to tell you, and have you get yourself worked up, and fall back into the coma, or something."

Harry looked at her, not bothering to hide the tears falling down his cheeks. " Gin, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

She nodded. " I know."

" Who else?" Harry asked, knowing the answer would be hard.

Ginny didn't meet his eyes. " Professor Flitwick, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Hestia, Sturgis Podmore, and then Zacharius Smith, Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, from the D.A." Ginny looked up at him now. " Happy? Can we talk about something else?"

Harry nodded, shocked at the great number of people that he knew that had died.

After a moment, Ron started talking about all the parties that had been going on since the Battle.

" We haven't been to any though, we've been up here with you." Ron looked cheerful. " But now you're awake, we can go to

a few of them."

Ginny glared at him. " Once he's out, maybe."

Ron nodded. " Well you can't expect him to before he gets out, can you?"

" Ya, that will be fun." Harry said, before a fight could break out.

Ron grinned. " Great."

* * *

One week later, Harry was able to get out of the hospital. He went back to Black Manor, with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Ginny had tried to convince him to stay in bed for a while, but he had refused.

" Gin, I've been in bed for a week. When I've been conscience, that is. I am not laying or sitting for a long time." He had replied, then went outside with Ron to play quiditch.

He spent his days going to parties, playing quiditch, and visiting friends.

Harry never told anyone this, but at night he had terrible dreams. He had taken to putting a silencing charm on himself before he went bed every night, because he had waken up screaming one night. He had told Ron that he had gotten his arm stuck between the wall and the bed, and had tried to roll over, at the time.

Members of the Order where coming in and out of the house all the time, sometimes staying over night. A days weeks ago Harry had found Kreacher hiding in a locked room of the house. He had since forbidden hi to speak ill of any of Harry's friends, or him. Kreacher was very unhappy with this, but when Harry threatened to give him clothes, Kreacher had stopped making rude motions to Harry behind his back.

Hermione was still trying to be kind to Kreacher, but was slightly more cautious of him. She had been very quiet since the Battle, she had hardly spoken at all. Ron and her took more walks by themselves, and they hadn't fought once. Ron was very very protective of her; he almost never left her side.

Ginny and Harry where getting on fine, Ginny didn't try to make him lie down, or anything like that. Harry wasn't able to take her very many places, because reporters liked to hound them.

The wizarding community was very surprised when it was announced Albus Dumbledore was not, after all, dead. Snape was able to come out of hiding, and was able to go back to his post as Potions Master. Professor Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts, as Headmaster. Professor McGonagall went back to teaching Transfiguration, and after everything was repaired, things went back to normal at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Luckily, the damage was mostly to outside, as most of the fight took place there.

They all played quiditch a few times, Harry and Ron had even convinced Hermione to play a few times, though most days she liked to sit and watch.

Neville came over to stay with them after a while. His grandmother was in the hospital, because she had a few fainting spells. He hated to sit in the house by himself, so Harry had invited him to stay with them.

Harry was still having trouble sleeping, though the nightmares didn't come every single night, now. He was starting to get slightly worried, but he decided not think about it. The Minister of Magic was trying to tell the wizarding world that he had arranged the whole battle, from beginning to start. That he was the one who told the Aurors Tonks had recruited, to help.

Harry was very angry by this, not because he wanted the credit, but because he didn't want Scrimgeour to get it.

One day, after the Daily Prophet reported a interview with Scrimgeour, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville where all sitting around the library discussing it.

" He's a bloody idiot to even think he can get away with telling everyone that." Ron commented angrily.

Ginny nodded. " I know. I wish someone would tell him off."

Neville had been quiet during this conversation, but now he spoke up. " Harry, why couldn't you? I mean, why couldn't you give a interview, saying what really happened."

" Ya Harry!" Hermione said, getting excited, which was rare for her these days. " What newspaper wouldn't want a interview with _you_?"

Harry looked around the room at the excited faces of his closest friends. " Well…I guess." Everyone cheered, making Harry laugh.

" It's not really like I ruin my relationship with him any more than it is." Harry commented.

It was set. Harry was going to do an interview with the Dailey Prophet in one week. If the article got enough publicity, as Harry supposed it would, then he would do another, maybe more than that.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione would also be joining him. They had debated having Neville go with them, but decided three extras would be enough, and they all knew Neville would be very nervous.

* * *

The day of the interview, Harry woke up early. After he had showered, and dressed, he went down stairs. Everyone was still asleep, so it was very quiet. He got some breakfast, and sat down.

_What am I going to say? _Harry thought. _I need to talk to Dumbledore. _

Harry went quietly to the fireplace, knowing Dumbledore would be awake at Hogwarts.

He threw some powder in, and stuck his head in.

" Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, looking around the office.

The chair behind the desk swiveled around. " Harry, what are you doing here?"

Dumbledore went over to the fireplace, and squatted beside it.

" I need to ask you something." Harry said. " You know I have an interview with the Daily Prophet today." Dumbledore nodded, listening intensely. " Well, I'm not quite sure what to say. I mean, I'll talk about the Battle, the D.A., how we got so many people, but I don't know what else I _should_ say."

Dumbledore nodded wisely. " The Horcruxes."

Harry sighed. " I'm not sure if I should tell them, or just let it be."

" Well, what do _you_ think, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, pulling a chair over for himself.

Harry considered for a moment. " Well, I think that not telling them would be lying to them, then I would be just as bad as Scrimgeour." Dumbledore nodded. " But if I tell everyone, then that might cause a whole mess of problems." Dumbledore nodded again.

" It looks like you have a decision to make, Harry. I suggest you choose wisely, but know that either one will have its faults, but both will also have good things come from it."

Harry sighed, and nodded. " I guess I'll figure it out."

" Harry? Who are you talking to?" Someone said.

Dumbledore smiled. " You have things to do, Harry. I will talk to you soon."

Harry nodded, and pulled his head out of the green fire.

Ginny was standing beside him, looking at him with curiosity.

" Hey Gin." Harry said, brushing his pants off, then giving her a kiss.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. " Who where you talking to?"

" Professor Dumbledore. I had a question for him." Harry responded.

Ginny shrugged, and sat down to eat her cereal.

Soon, Ron and Hermione was also awake, and down stairs eating they're own breakfast. Hermione looked awake, but Ron was struggling to keep his eyes open.

They finished eating, and left for the Dailey Prophet headquarters in Diagon Alley. They had an appointment for nine o'clock, with a Ms. Zamira Gulch.

* * *

" Mr. Potter!" A very high pitched girly voice squealed as Harry walked into Zamira Gulch's office.

A very small, skinny woman with bright red hair piled into a bun on the nape of her neck sat a desk, which was piled with garbage, and papers.

" Nice to meet you, I'm Zamira Gulch." The woman said, sticking out her hand.

Harry stuck out his own hand, and was immediately sorry, for the small woman had a incredibly strong grip.

" Nice to meet you to, Ms. Gulch. This is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley."

Gulch shook the other threes hands, and beamed, showing all her very white teeth." First I would like to do a full overview of the battle. Mr. Potter, care to start?"

The four nodded their agreement, and spent the next three hours talking about the battle.

When it was finally over, Gulch was in awe of Harry and the other four.

" Thank you so much, all of you. This interview has been more than I could have ever hoped for." Gulch said, warmly shaking hands with each of them.

" Thank _you_, Ms. Gulch." Hermione replied.

Harry nodded. " Yes, thank you for publishing my story."

" No problem at all! We will write you the day before it comes out." Gulch answered.

Harry nodded, and left the Daily Prophet headquarters, with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny right behind him.

* * *

One week later, the story was out, and the wizarding world was split in two groups. One believed Scrimingeour, and one believed Harry. The group that believed Harry was much larger than Srimingeour's group.

Harry gave another interview, and this one became just as big as the other, if not bigger. Harry was getting dozens of letters every day from admirerers. Ginny thought these where quite funny, so she and Harry would go through them, and taking turns writing letters back to them, signing Harry's name at the bottom.

" Ginny, we haven't been on a date in months." Harry observed one day, as they where going through the fan mail.

Ginny smiled. " Are you suggesting one?"

" Would you execpt?" Harry answered, with the same teasing tone she had.

Ginny pretended to consider. " Well…I suppose."

Harry grinned, and kissed her. " Where should we go?"

" I don't know. Maybe we could go to a muggle place, now that we don't have to worry about anything."

Harry thought of all the places Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had been to, and constantly talked about for days afterword. "

How about this little restaurant in Little Whitting, called Fredrica's. It's French, my aunt and uncle went to it once, and raved about it for a week straight."

" Okay, that would be fun. Maybe we could go tomorrow night?" Ginny suggested.

Harry put his arm around her, and pulled her close. " Alright, tomorrow it is."

* * *

By the time the next night came around, Harry was very anxious. He had called the restaurant using a pay phone, and had made a reservation. He stood in front of the mirror in his room, trying to use a spell to coax his hair down.

When he finally gave up, he decided to go wait in the entry. He sat down in one of the armchairs and waited somewhat patiently for Ginny.

When she came down, Harry was shocked. She had curled her hair, and put it up in a fancy ponytail. She was wearing a red and white flowered dress.

" Gin, you look…wow." Harry said, standing up.

She smiled. " Thank you. You look very nice, also Harry."

" Ready?" He asked.

She nodded, and they both apperated behind the restaurant.

They strolled out, and went inside, un-noticed.

" Harry Potter." He told the hostess at the booth.

She looked at her list, and then at Harry. She led the way to a small secluded table in the corner of the restaurant.

They sat down at the small table, and the hostess smiled. " Your waitress will be here shortly, here's your menu's." And handed them the two plastic covered menus.

" Thank you." Harry said.

Harry opened his menu, and looked at the longs list French deliccies.

When the waitress came, Harry and Ginny had both decided on a wine.

" What may I get you to drink?" She asked, with a very obvious French accent.

Harry smiled. " La Mauresque wine, and two waters, please."

She nodded, and wrote it down on her pad of paper. " Right away, monsieur." She left to go order the drink.

" This is a really nice restaurant Harry, I can see why your Aunt and Uncle liked this place so much." Ginny said, looking around the beautiful place.

Harry nodded. " It really is." He looked down at his menu " Have you have ever heard of any of things?"

Ginny giggled. " Nope. But this here, Arctic Char with Bouillabaisse Broth, rated five stars."

" Isn't Bouillabaisse something they served when Madam Maxine and her girls came?" Harry questioned.

Ginny nodded. " I think so. Fluer is always trying to get Bill to eat it, too."

Just then the waitress came back with the wine. She set down two glasses, and poured the wine into them.

" Are you ready order?" She asked, once she had set the ice bucket with the bottle of wine in it in the holder.

Harry looked at Ginny, who nodded. " Yes, I believe we are. I'll have the Beef Bourguignon, please."

She nodded, and wrote that down, then looked at Ginny. " And you, mademoiselle?"

" I'll have the Arctic Char with Bouillabaisse Broth, please." Ginny answered, closing her menu and handing it to the waitress.

She smiled, and took them both. " Alright, it will be out in just a few moments."

She hurried off to the kitchens.

" I love you Ginny." Harry said, taking her hand.

She smiled softly. " I love you, too. And thank you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. " For what?"

" For not making me stay behind, for letting me help you, for being my boyfriend, for taking me here, everything." Ginny answered, rubbing his hand.

Harry smiled at her. " Thank _you_ for making me let you come. We would have never discovered Dumbledore was alive if it wasn't for you."

Just then, the hot plates of their food came. The waitress, who's name Harry had discovered was Daniella, set them down in front of them.

" It looks wonderful, thank you." Ginny said.

Daniella nodded her head solemnly, and left.

Harry picked up his fork, and started to eat. " This is very interesting."

Ginny nodded. " Very interesting, but I like it."

Harry nodded is agreement, and shoveled another forkful into his mouth.

By the time they had finished, they where both full. " That was very good." Harry said, taking another sip of his wine.

Daniella came over, and took their empty plates. " Would you like desert tonight, monsieur?"

Harry looked over at Ginny. " Can we make it, Gin?"

She grinned. " Yes, please."

"Alright, let me go run a grab those menus. I will be right back." Daniella said, balancing the plates on one hand, and the cups that had water in the other hand.

" Feeling daring tonight, Miss Weasley?" Harry asked teasingly.

Ginny giggled. " I sure am, Mr. Potter. Or is the Boy-Who-Lived? Or maybe the The-One-Who-Beat-Voldomort."

Harry shook his head in mock exasperation. " No no no! You can't say _his name_, he might rise from the dead!" He said, making fun of something he heard someone say once. " I am The-One-Who-Beat-You-Know-Who!"

Ginny laughed. " Well pardon me, sir."

Harry nodded his head grandly. " You are forgiven."

Just then Daniella came back with the two menus. " Here are your menu's, monsieur and mademoiselle."

" Thank you." Harry responded.

She nodded and hurried to another table.

Harry opened the small desert menu, and looked inside. There was a list of lot's and lot's of French deserts, some Harry had heard of, and some he hadn't.

" I think this is going to be to big for me to eat by myself. Want to share?" Ginny asked, looking at the pictures of the scrumptious deserts.

Harry nodded. " Alright. What do you want?"

" Well, either the Kugelhopf or the Crème Caramel." Ginny said, showing him the pictures. " Which do you think?"

Harry examined the pictures of the Kugelhopf, which looked like a chocolate cake, or the Crème Caramel. " Let's have the Crème Carmel. Okay?"

Ginny nodded. " Perfect."

Harry signaled to Daniella to show her they where ready. She quickly came over.

" May I help you, Monsieur Potter?"

Harry smiled and nodded. " We are ready to order our desert."

She nodded and took out her pad of paper.

" We would like the Crème Caramel, with two forks please." Harry ordered, wiggling his eyebrows at Ginny.

Daniella nodded, and scribbled it down on her pad. " It will be out shortly.

She retreated to the kitchen to get the desert.

" do you get the feeling she doesn't want to be around us?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded, looking at her retreating back. " Maybe she can sense our magic, and it scares her, or something."

Harry agreed. " That must be it."

" So what did you think of that last interview?" Ginny asked, after a dull silence.

Harry shrugged. " It was okay, I guess. I think we're going to do another interview with the Prophet in a month, or so. With Zamira Gulch again. About Life after the War, I think is what they are entitling it."

Ginny laughed. " You're just going to famous for the rest of your life, aren't you?"

" I guess so." Harry answered, slightly sighing.

Ginny frowned at him. " Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry sighed again. " It's just that I kinda hoped that when this war ended, that everything would be normal. People still wouldn't bug me all the time, the Ministry would stop trying to get me to be their poster boy, people would realize that I'm just normal. But they haven't! I'm still the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry took a deep breath, and tried to control himself.

Ginny looked at him sympathetically. " I'm sorry Harry. Maybe they'll get over it one day."

" I guess." Harry said. " Where is our desert?"

Ginny shrugged, and looked around. " I don't know…oh there she is!"

Daniella was coming towards them with a plate of the Crème Caramel.

She set it down in the middle of the small table. " Anything else?"

Ginny shook her head. " No thank you."

Daniella nodded, and disappeared.

Ginny picked her fork, and took a very small bite of it. " It's good Harry, try it."

Harry picked up his own fork, and took a bite. " It is good."

They ate in silence for a few moments, then Ginny spoke up. " Is there anything else bothering you? You've never been this bothered by this stuff before."

_Should I tell her about my dreams? _Harry debated.

" Well…there is one thing." Harry said, still not sure if he should worry her.

Ginny looked at him expectantly. " What?"

" Alright." He said, giving in. " At night I have dreams, really bad nightmares. About the war, Dumbledore's fake death, Hagrid's funeral…everything."

" Oh Harry." Ginny choked out, tears coming to her eyes.

Harry bit his lip, to keep it from quivering. " I don't know what to think. They aren't as bad as they where but still…"

" Harry, we've all had them. It's normal, after all, you kill…killed someone." Ginny broke off, and looked down at her hands.

Harry took a deep breath, and blinked rapidly a few times. " Let's finish eating, okay?"

Ginny nodded, and wiped her eyes. She picked her fork and took another small bite.

Harry took a bite of the caramel desert. He looked at Ginny, her red hair falling around her freckled face, looking up and smiling softly at him, and did something that surprised himself to no end.

He took her hand, and kneeled down. " Ginny Weasley, will you be my wife?"

* * *

**A/N Hello everyone!I just want to say,I am so so sorry it took so long, my life has been insanely busy. My mother was put on bedrest for her pregnancy a month ago, and last week had the baby, an adorable baby boy. So, with all of that, I haven't had much writing time. But I have finished this chapter now, and will start the other ASAP.The wholedate was supposed tofill about one page on word pad, and instead filled two and a half. So that was a little longer than I meant, but that's okay, it truned out fine.Also, I can't remember all the websites I used to find the name of those French foods, but it so wasn't me. I can't even pronounce most of them, so have fun trying to, those of you who do not speak French… Thanks to my wonderful beta, SupaJen, you are the very best person in the whole world, at the moment…**

**Her-My-Oh-Knee**

**Sam**

**P.S.( Like my cliffhanger? Couldn't resist it, hehe.)**


	30. The Last Say

Disclaimer: For the very last time, I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N For those of you who are not aware of this, this is the very last chapter. Harry Potter and the Horcrux Search is gone and done with, after this. There will be an epilogue, so please when you review say some of the characters you want an epilogue on, excluding the main four characters. Thanks!**

**The Final Say**

Harry knelt before Ginny, holding her soft hand in his own. "I love you, Ginny Weasley. I want to be with you forever, please marry me?" He repeated the question.

Ginny stared at him, her brown eyes wide. "Marry you?" She asked, dumbfounded.

Harry nodded. "You're killing me here Ginny!"

Ginny stared at him for a moment, speechless, then seemed to snap out of it. "Harry, you're not doing this because you think you have to, are you?" She said, pulling her hand out of his.

Harry sighed, and shook his head. "No, I really want to marry you, please Ginny, say yes?"

Ginny stared at him for another minute, and then looked down at her hands. After a very tense silence, she looked up at him, and placed her very shaky hand in his. "Yes, yes I will marry you Harry Potter!" Harry jumped up, and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her, and then stepped back to look at her. "You mean it? You'll marry me?"

Ginny nodded. "I love you. We're a little young, but that doesn't mean anything. Yes Harry, I will marry you."

Daniella, the waitress, came over just then. "Oh! You're getting married!" She said, in a completely different voice than normal.

Ginny looked at her, grinning like mad. "Can we get our check?"

Daniella smiled for the first time. "Of course, mademoiselle."

When Harry woke up the next morning, he felt like something was completely different.

_Oh ya, I'm engaged._ Harry thought, and grinned. He glanced at Ron, who was still sharing a room with. _Is he ever going to get a shock when he wakes up. _Harry got out of bed, eager to find Ginny.

He got dressed, and padded down to the kitchen. Neville was eating oatmeal at the table.

"Neville, have you seen Ginny?" Harry asked.

Neville looked up at him. "Oh, hey Harry. No, I haven't seen her."

Harry sighed, and went to go search the other rooms. He looked everywhere, but had no luck.

_Maybe she's still asleep. _Harry thought, and headed to her room. Just as he was about to tap on it, Ginny tiptoed out.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Ginny asked, surprised, clicking the door shut behind.

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "We need to talk, about what we're going to do."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, we don't want to be thinking two different things."

Harry took her hand, and led her down to the hall to the library. He shut the door, and sat on the couch next to Ginny.

"Is this really happening? Are we really talking about marriage?" Ginny asked, smiling.

Harry nodded. "I think so."

Ginny beamed again, and kissed Harry squarely.

"So, do you think we should wait to tell everyone?" Harry asked.

Ginny bit her lip, considering it. "I don't know. I mean, my mum will have a heart attack, especially since it hasn't been very long."

Harry nodded. " I know. If we waited until everything dies down a bit, and you have the perfect ring, and maybe until after my birthday, when I turn eighteen, then everything might be a little easier."

Ginny smiled. "This is a pretty big secret. Think we can keep it?"

Harry shrugged. "I think we can do it."

"So, a ring huh?" Ginny said, batting her eyelashes teasingly.

Harry grinned. "Well, I'm sure we can find some little thing."

Ginny sighed. "Harry, you must know, I can't have _some little thing_. I need a wonderful big shinny thing!"

"Well, I guess I can afford it." Harry replied.

Ginny smiled, and leaned up against his chest.

"Ginny, where should we live?" Harry asked suddenly.

She raised her eyebrows. "Where did that come from?"

Harry shrugged. "I was just thinking, when we get married," Ginny grinned. "You might not want to live here. And if I know you, you are going to have almost the whole wedding planned out by the time we announce we're engaged. So it won't be long until we get married after we announce it." Ginny blushed.

"Well I might have it planned…but not scheduled." She said.

Harry nodded. "But still, I want to have living arrangements all situated. So, do you want to buy a new house, or live in this one?"

Ginny looked at him. "Harry, I will live wherever you want, as long as I am with you. I think this a wonderful house, it's huge, so we can have friends stay with us, maybe hire some help...paid of course." She smiled. "I think that I might do a little re-decorating. Possibly stick Mrs. Black in a room far far away from here." Harry laughed. "That's a good idea." He looked at her. "So here it is?"

Ginny nodded. "Here it is."

The days flew by, and they turned into weeks, which turned into months. Harry and Ginny where finding it more and more difficult to keep their engagement a secret. A few times, they had almost slipped up and told.

Harry bought Ginny a ring, which she carried around in her pocket all the time. Neville's grandmother finally was able to go home, so Neville went back to help care for her.

Ron and Hermione where still dating, and hadn't broken up in weeks, to Harry's surprise. The four went out together very often, sometime just the four, sometimes with others.

As Harry predicted, by the time July came around, Ginny had their wedding completely planned, the date and all.

"Harry, only a few weeks and we can tell all of them." Ginny said one day, in the beginning of July.

Harry beamed. "I know, I can't wait. We'll have to tell your parents first, though."

Ginny looked at him questioningly. "Why?"

Harry bit his lip. "Well, it's just respectful, I guess. Some muggle men ask the girls father before they ask the girl, in respect."

"That's nice. I guess if you really want to tell them first, you can." Ginny answered.

Harry smiled. "I love you Ginevra Weasley."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Ginevra? Seriously Harry, where in the world did that come from?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, just thought I would test it out."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, you have. Now don't use it again."

He grinned. "Don't use what? Ginevra?"

She playfully punched him in the arm. "Yes Harry, Ginevra."

He sighed dramatically. "Oh, alright. If you insist."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Harry glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall. "Only a few more weeks until we can tell them."

She sighed contently. "I know, I can't wait. Do you think that having the wedding so soon after we tell them will be alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I think three months is perfectly fine." Harry answered.

She shrugged. "I guess I just think that it might be a bit of a shock for them. I mean, we love each other, and we have dated for a year, and we are both of age, but still, I think that maybe they will still find something wrong."

Harry kissed her on the forehead. "Gin, I think that even if they do think it's too soon, that they will still get on fine with it. They've known me for a while, and they know that if they disagree, it won't change our plans." Ginny

smiled softly. "Let's just tell them like we planned. After all, even if your parents don't like it, we know Ron and Hermione will." Harry said, grinning.

Ginny nodded. "Okay, I guess you're right."

"Let's go eat, okay? Remus and Tonks are coming over." Harry reminded her.

She got up, and stretched. "Let's go."

Three weeks later, Harry went to bed, with an unusual cheeriness. It was the night before his eighteenth birthday, and the next day a dinner with the entire Weasley family was planned, along with Hermione. Harry was very anxious, since Ginny and he would announce their engagement. He lay in bed thinking about it, staring at the dark ceiling.

_What if everyone thinks it's a bad idea, if they don't think that we're fit for each other? _Harry thought, starting to get nervous. _Harry, you're acting like you did right before you kissed her. Control yourself._ Harry sighed, and rolled over to go to sleep.

He was woken late the next morning by a giggling Ginny throwing herself onto him. "Happy birthday Harry!"

"Wha--?" Harry croaked, feeling for his glasses. "What's going on?"

Ginny slid the glasses on his face, crookedly. Harry fixed them, as everything became clear. "Ginny, what are you doing here?" He asked sleepily, yawning.

Ginny beamed. "It's your birthday1 I just wanted to be the first one to wake you!" She screeched.

Ron, who had been sleeping on his bed, snoring peacefully, woke then. "What is bloody wrong with you people?" He asked grumpily, rubbing his eyes. "Do you know what time it is?"

Ginny glared at him. "Ronald Weasley, shut up and go back to sleep, or leave please."

Ron returned the glare, then rolled over and put his pillow over his head.

Ginny turned back to Harry, and grinned again. "Get dressed, and meet me in the library." She flounced out of the room, shutting the door noisily behind her.

Ron sat up again, and looked at her. "What's got her so excited?"

Harry shrugged, and grinned. _We get to tell them tonight! No more secrets!_

He quickly changed, and went down to the library, after making sure Ron wouldn't follow.

Ginny was seated on the normal couch, but she jumped up when Harry entered the room.

"Do you know what today is?" She asked, grinning wildly.

Harry smiled. "Yes, I do. I can't wait until tonight."

Ginny nodded. "I know. I've been up since eight picking out an outfit. I want it to be perfect."

Harry rolled his eyes, silently thinking about what Ron would say if he heard her say that.

"I'm a bit nervous though, aren't you?" Ginny said, pulling him down next to her on the plush couch.

He nodded his head quickly. "Yes, I am. I could hardly sleep last night, thinking about it."

She cocked her head. "Like what?"

He lifted his shoulders and dropped them. "Well, what would happen if they _do_ think it's a bad idea. I know I said we wouldn't care, but if your parents hate the idea, doesn't that mean that when we get married, and have kids, they will grow up not knowing either of their grandparents?"

Ginny covered his hand with hers. "Well, first off Harry, you turned out wonderful, and you grew up without any grandparents, or even parents. And second thing, they might not like it at first, but they'll get used to it. You don't really think that my mother could resist grandchildren do you?"

Harry smiled. "I know. I guess I'm just nervous."

"If you're this nervous before you tell everyone about our engagement, then you're going to be a wreck on the wedding day." Ginny laughed.

Harry chuckled. "No, because by then everyone will know. I'm just nervous about telling them."

"Sure, whatever you say, Harry." Ginny answered, still grinning.

Just then, the couple heard Ron calling them. "Harry, Ginny! Come _on_! We're going out to breakfast!"

Ginny glanced at Harry. "You heard the man, let's eat!"

Through out the day, everyone treated Harry like they did last year, except for the parties. They would be having dinner at the burrow, Mrs. Weasley would be making something. Harry was still very nervous, but when he got extremely nervous, he just thought back on what Ginny said. Soon, it was five o'clock, and he had to go get ready to go. They had to be at the burrow at six.

Once he was changed, and had combed his hair, it was 5:45, almost time to leave. He went down to the girls room, and knocked on the door. "Ginny Hermione! We have got to go!"

The door opened to reveal Hermione and Ginny giggling, as they came out.

"Okay Harry, let's go." Ginny said, and turned to grin at Hermione. "Are we aparating there?"

Harry nodded. "Yep, unless you want to fly."

Ginny grinned. "What time is it?"

Harry looked down at his watch. "Ten till. Do you really want to fly?"

She beamed, then went back to her room, and returned with her broom. "It only takes like five minutes to get there, so why not?"

Harry shrugged. "Okay, let's go. My broom is at the door."

Ginny beamed. "I can't wait!"

Harry knew when she said that, she didn't mean flying to her parents, she meant the conversation that would take place.

The two took their brooms outside, and mounted them. They took of at top speed, the wind running through their hair.

Harry loved the feeling of being up so high, being able to look at the ground, and see the sparkling lights, and once in a while flying next to a bird.

"Are you ready?" Harry yelled to Ginny.

She nodded, and they both dropped down, and then pulled their brooms into a smooth landing.

Harry smoothed his hair down, and reached for Ginny hand. "Here goes nothing!"

He set his and Ginny's brooms down outside the door, and knocked on the door.

It was almost immediately swung open by Mrs. Weasley, who was beaming.

"Harry, Ginny!" She hugged them both. "Happy birthday, Harry dear. I hope you have a good day?"

He nodded. "I have thanks."

She smiled. "Oh, do come in. Pardon me; I'm just forgetting everything today!" She opened the door wider, so Harry and Ginny could step in.

The motherly woman led the way to the dining room, where the family was sitting around the worn table, laughing about something Fred and George was saying.

"Hey Harry!" Fred and George said together.

Harry grinned at them. "Hey guys."

Greetings where exchanged with everyone, as Harry and Ginny sat down. Ron and Hermione where already there, they had left not long after Harry and Ginny had left.

By the time dinner was served, everyone was starving. They where having a beef and vegetable stew, with rolls, and of course, pumpkin juice.

They all ate, laughing and talking. When they were done, Mrs. Weasley cleared the table, and brought out a cake.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" She said, setting the cake in front of him. She handed him a knife, and Harry cut into the milk chocolate cake, cutting each piece carefully.

As soon as everyone their pieces, Harry glanced at Ginny. "Ready?" He whispered.

She nodded, her eyes very wide. They both stood up, and got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, Harry and I have an announcement to make." Ginny announced.

Everyone looked at them, setting their forks, sensing that they where serious.

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, first of, I would like to tell you something, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, privately, is possible?"

Mr. Weasley beamed. "Of course, Harry. And it's Arthur, we can go to the front foyer."

_He may not want me to call him that in a few minutes…_Harry thought grimly, though he just nodded, and followed Them into the front room.

"Now what did you need, Harry my dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, you see, Ginny and I have been dating for about a year now." Harry started. "So a few months ago, Gin and I went out to eat, and to make a very, very, long story short, I asked her to marry me. I told her I wanted to tell you first."

The red-headed couple stared at him in complete shock.

Mrs. Weasley was first to brake the silence. "Oh Harry!" She squealed, almost screaming. "I am so happy for you!"

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." He answered, hugging her warmly.

Mr. Weasley was still staring at him, so Mrs. Weasley elbowed him. "Arthur! Say something!"

He cleared his throat. "Oh, umm…alright then." He started to smile. "Congratulations, son. I don't think I could have picked a better person for her." He said, and pulled Harry into a bear hug.

After they had discussed a few things, they went back to the dining room, to the rest of the family.

They where chattering, and eating cake still, but when Harry entered the room, and the tearful smiling Mrs. Weasley returned to her seat, things went dead silent.

Harry nodded at Ginny, and winked. She stood up quickly, and the couple again turned to face the group.

"We wanted to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley first, but…Ginny and I are engaged!" Harry announced, grinning from ear to ear.

The room broke out in cheers from the twins, cheerful congratulations from Bill, Fleur, and Charlie, solemn congratulations from Percy, a slap on the back from Ron, and a tearful hug from Hermione.

The ladies crowded around Ginny, so they could see the ring, and the men crowded around Harry to pound him on the back, and ask how he proposed.

"So that's why she was so happy this morning!" Ron said. "You got to announce it today!"

Mr. Weasley looked up at Harry, as he was shorter than him now. "I wish you had told us when you first asked her. We wouldn't have minded, you know."

Harry shrugged. "Well now we've had a chance to get used to it, and she's been able to get it all planned the way she wants it."

Bill laughed. "You must know Harry, once my mother digests this, she will be planning this wedding from top to bottom."

"Yes, but Ginny's pretty stubborn, I think Mum'll have a run for her money." Charlie laughed.

The men broke out in laughter. "Right you are, my boys. I think Harry and I are going to have a very interesting time, these next few months." Mr. Weasley said.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I think you're right, sir."

"When is this wedding, by the way, Harry?" Percy asked.

Harry glanced at Ginny, who was still being interrogated by Hermione, Fleur, and Mrs. Weasley. "Well, I think that Ginny said November first. She wanted it to be exactly three months after we told everyone, but the place she wants won't be free on the thirty-first. They're having a Halloween party."

"She really does have this whole thing planned out, doesn't she?" Ron said, laughing.

Harry nodded. "Three months without telling anyone, she has to have something to do."

Talk went on like this, and soon the ladies joined the conversation. Every stayed late, talking about the wedding, when it would be, would Ginny wanted, and soon Mr. and Mrs. Weasley announced they where going to bed, but that everyone was more than welcome to stay, and the tea was on the stove. Percy left, but everyone else voted to stay for a while.

While Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione went to go get the tea, the brothers all surrounded Harry quickly.

"Harry, my friend." Fred said. "We all need to talk to you, but felt that it was better done without the women, or Dad."

George nodded. "You know we like you Harry, but there are still a few things we need to discuss."

Bill and Charlie seemed to agree. "Ginny is our sister, our only sister." Bill said. "And we love her dearly. So we want to protect her."

Charlie put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We know you Harry, and if this was any other person, you would get a much harder time."

"What are your intentions with our sister?" Fred asked bluntly.

Harry looked around at the men. _Here goes nothing._ He thought. "I want to marry her; I want to take care of her. Nothing else, nothing less. I love Ginny, and I think that I can take care of her."

"You think?" George asked. "I don't want you to think, I want you to know."

Harry sighed. "George, I don't know. I can't be completely positive that I can take care of every single problem that comes, but I will try my best."

"Fred, George, lay off. He's going to do his best, and nothing else." Bill said, apparently satisfied with Harry's answer.

The twins sigh at the same time.

"All we're saying is that if you hurt our sister, we hurt you." George said, in his most innocent voice.

Fred nodded his agreement. "But don't worry Harry, we trust you. All four of us."

George grinned. "Percy to, he just doesn't show it."

The girls came back in just then, with a platter full of tea. "'Ere's tea for everyone." Fleur said, passing the cups around.

"Thank you." Harry said, grateful that they had come back.

The night progressed, and one by one, everyone left. By the time Harry rolled into bed, it was three AM.

_Well, that certainly turned out better than we thought. Well now everything can get _really_ ready. I agree with Mr. Weasley, this is going to be a crazy next few weeks._ Harry smiled, and rolled over, and soon fell asleep.

One month later, the wedding was completely set up, and scheduled for November first, as planned.

Now Ginny was focusing on getting the house ready. Ron and Hermione where going to continue living in the house, but with a small amount of remodeling, which was done by magic, they both got their own apartment area, which included a small kitchen, dining/living room, bathroom, small extra room that would be used for an office for Ron, and a library for Hermione, and bedroom. The house in all had ten bedrooms, including Harry and Ginny's, Ron's, and Hermione's. Harry and Ginny had agreed to wait until after the wedding to share a room, so they where both staying in the ones they had been in. Ginny had decided to have two offices, one for each person, three guest bedrooms, and leave the extra two empty, for a while. There was also three bathroom, plus the master bath.

Ginny turned the house from an insane mess, to a comfortable home. Harry saw that she enjoyed it immensely.

The Black Manor was painted, refurnished, and all sorts of things. Harry was very relieved that she was using magic, instead of actually painting, he remembered when Aunt Petunia had painted the house, and it had smelled so bad.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had been invited to the wedding, but Harry seriously doubted they would show up.

"Harry, what are you going to do for a job?" Hermione asked one day, as she and Harry where looking at paint swatches.

Harry looked at the ground. "I uh…I thought I might look into becoming an Auror." He answered hesitantly.

She smiled. "Oh Harry! That's wonderful! I remember in our sixth year you got so worried that you wouldn't be able to be one, but then Slughorn said you could. I always knew that you would be good at it."

Harry looked up at her. "Really? You mean it?"

She nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged, his cheeks starting to turn red. "Well…I guess I thought you would want me to be something more…reasonable. Like a teacher or something."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, becoming an Auror is reasonable. They protect the wizarding world from things." She grinned. "It's like a muggle police officer, but don't tell Mr. Weasley that, or he'll be signing up."

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks Hermione. Don't tell Ginny yet though, okay? I want it to be certain, I'm not sure if I can get it, since I didn't go to school last year."

Hermione sighed with exasperation. "Harry, you act like you don't know this. You are the one who killed Voldomort, you could do anything you wanted, almost."

"Well not anything…" Harry protested.

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

He sighed. "Okay. I'm going in to the Ministry tomorrow to apply."

Hermione smiled in triumph. "Good idea. And remember, you are Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, and on and on the list of names go."

Harry laughed. "Alright Hermione, thanks."

It was soon the day before the wedding. Harry had discovered that the wizards where even more superstitious than muggles where. He was not aloud to see Ginny all day long, and if he did, Harry felt that Mrs. Weasley might decide they should post-pone the wedding. So whenever he had something to tell Ginny, he would either have to write her, or send someone to tell her. The day was very busy, Harry at the place where they ceremony would be, supervising everything, and Ginny at the Burrow doing last minute details, last Harry had heard, she was yelling at one of the caterers because their gloves where black instead of white. Ron, as Harry's best man, was busy getting re-fitted, because he had unfortunately grown a quarter of an inch since last month, so the tuxedo fitted him weird.

Flowers where being arranged by the staircase where Ginny would enter from, the alter where the Marge would marry them was being scrubbed, and polished, and then the red and white roses would be arranged there two. The white chairs that guests would sit in was set facing the alter, and the then the reception area was set up nicely. Harry and Ginny had decided to have the wedding at four PM, so the reception would be at about six, or whenever the ceremony ended. They where having a seafood dinner, five different kinds of shrimp, salmon, a kind of tuna thing, salads, and all sorts of food. Harry wasn't sure about a lot of the dishes, and he had only had shrimp a few times, but Ginny had insisted that he would love it, so he went along with the idea.

Harry spent the entire day at the wedding lodge, and in the evening he went to a quiditch game with the Weasley men, and a few others. The Chudley Cannons where playing the Wigtown Wanderers, and Harry had his group had very good seats.

The spent the evening watching the game, and by the time it was over, it was eleven o'clock, so they all went home to bed. Harry would be getting up at seven the next morning to prepare for the wedding, so he had decided to not stay up very late.

Hermione had Ginny where staying on the other side of the house, in Hermione's now finished apartment, Ron and Harry where in Harry's room.

"Ron?" Harry said, as he was lying in the dark room, staring at the black ceiling.

He heard Ron roll over. "Ya Harry?"

Harry rolled over onto his side. "I'm getting married."

Ron chuckled. "Glad you realize this, Harry."

Harry smiled. "I'm getting married. One year ago, I wouldn't have even thought of this. I was just concentrated on getting Voldomort."

"Not any more. Now you've killed him, and are getting married to my sister in the morning." Ron said, almost blankly, so that Harry didn't know what he was feeling.

Harry propped him self up on his pillow, and grabbed his wand. "Lumos." He whispered, making the tip of his wand light the room up. "Are you alright with this?" He asked Ron.

Ron propped himself up, also. "With what?"

"Me getting married to Ginny?" Harry clarified.

Ron shrugged. "Sure, why wouldn't I?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, Ron. Because she's your sister?" Harry bit his lip. "You know, last year when I wanted to date her, the thing that was holding me back was that you where my best friend, and I was afraid that you would be mad at me for wanting to date her. I tried to decide between the two of you, but I couldn't. So when she kissed me," Ron made a face. "I was trying to ignore my feelings for her."

Ron sighed. "Harry, you are the best thing that has happened to my sister. She was dating all those jerks, and I hated it. All year long I was actually trying to find someone else for her, someone I liked her. When she first started to date Dean, I kind of thought it might work, but then I hated it." Harry grinned, remembering when Ron and he had walked in on Ginny and Dean Thomas making out. They had both been so mad, and Dean had just ran. "So when the two of you started to date, I wasn't very sure, but I got used to it. I know, and like you. Not to mention I live with you, so I can monitor you two…"

Harry raised his eyebrows teasingly. "You might not want to monitor everything…"

"Oh eww Harry!" Ron said, making a face.

Harry grinned. "Okay, let's go to sleep now. We have to get up nice and early, remember?"

Ron made another face. "Great, now I can have wonderful dreams about you and my sister tonight…"

Harry laughed, and put out his wand. He rolled over, and went to sleep, dreaming of the next day.

Early the next morning, before Harry was supposed to get up, he was waken by Ginny, shaking him softly.

She put a finger over her lips, and motioned for her to follow him. He got out of bed, slipping his glasses on. He followed her down the hall, and downstairs to the finished master bedroom. She shut the door, then flopped down on the bed beside Harry.

"I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to talk to you." She said, smiling softly.

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. "About what?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to actually _talk _to you. Mum didn't want us to see each other all day yesterday, for good luck or something."

Harry nodded. "I know, I just went along with it so she didn't freak out. She seemed more freaked out than you do right now."

Ginny laughed. "I am a little freaked out, but not as much as she was." She admitted.

Harry looked around the room. "You did really good, Gin."

It was true, the room painted tan, with dark green border, and cherry wood bedroom set looked wonderful. It didn't have the very girly qualities that Harry had feared it might have, but it did look like something the couple would like.

"Thank you, I had a lot of fun doing it." Ginny responded.

Harry put his arm around her shoulders. "Can you believe it? We're getting married in just a few hours."

Ginny smiled from ear to ear. "I know, isn't it awesome?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, it is." He glanced his watch. "Oh no, we have to get back to our rooms, the other two will be soon, and if they find out that I saw you before the wedding…"

Ginny smiled, and nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later."

_The next time I see her will be when she's walking down the aisle._ Harry thought, as he quickly went back to his room, and into bed.

Ron and Hermione did not find out that they had been out bed, and Ginny and Hermione left for the Burrow, before Ron and Harry came out of their room, as planned.

Harry spent the morning and afternoon being scrubbed, plucked, combed, and yelled at by everyone. The only thing that kept him happy was the thought that by this time tomorrow, he would be married to Ginny.

At 3:30, he went to the dressing room, and put his tuxedo on, along with the other men in the wedding. He had to have pictures taken, and all sorts of things, before the ceremony started.

Harry straightened his bow tie nervously. "Am I doing the right thing, Mr. Weasley?" He asked suddenly.

Mr. Weasley looked at him. "Harry, it's Arthur. And of course you doing the right thing, why wouldn't you be?"

Harry shrugged, and looked at his watch. "Is it time to go down to the front yet?"

Ron shook his head. "No Harry, not until the pictures are over."

Harry sighed. "Well than can we start taking them yet?"

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Of course, Harry. Let's go sit down on the chairs over there." Harry followed him to the other part of the room, where four white chairs was arranged.

The camera man told them to relax, and just smile.

He snapped a few pictures of them, and then told them he was done. "Thank you." Ron told him.

The man nodded, and hurried of to help the other camera man with the bridal pictures.

"Now can we go to the front?" Harry asked.

Ron and Mr. Weasley exchanged looks. "Ya, I guess." Ron answered.

Harry grinned, and left the room quickly.

Ron quickly caught up with him. "Harry, you have got to settle down. I get it, you're nervous, but mate, you are acting like a six year-old."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry Ron. I am really getting nervous, and I'm driving everyone else insane doing so."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Thank God it isn't me who's getting married."

Harry laughed. "Are you and Hermione thinking about it?"

Ron shook his head. "No, not yet."

The Marge, a lady named Juliette Casablanca, came down to the alter, and stood behind Harry. "Ready, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

The music started playing, and all the guests who had not taken their seats, came in and sat down.

Then the Weasley's, excluding Ron, came down the aisle. Then came Hermione, looking beautiful in a light green

dress, with a darker green shawl draped loosely on her shoulders, and her hair was pinned up like it had been for the Yule ball, four years ago.

Finally came Ginny, and she looked so stunningly gorgeous, that Harry felt like he might melt. Her red hair was pinned in an up-do, and was covered in a lace veil, and the slim white wedding dress, with more lace from the waist down.

She walked down the aisle slowly, looking like an angel. Then she was next to Harry, smiling sweetly.

Harry realized he was holding his breath, and let it out slowly.

The couple turned to face the Marge.

"Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, do you wish to get married?" She asked.

Harry looked at Ginny. "We do." They chorused.

The Marge nodded, with a slight smile. "Alright, please take your wands out and put them together. Ginevra, repeat after me. I Ginevra,"

"I Ginevra," Ginny repeated.

"Give myself to Harry Potter," The Marge instructed.

Ginny looked up at Harry. "Give myself to Harry Potter,"

Juliet continued. "To marry and respect as my husband."

Ginny smiled. "To marry and respect as my husband."

A turquoise light traveled from Ginny's wand to Harry's, lighting Harry's up with the blue-green color.

The Marge turned to Harry. "Harry, repeat after me, please." Harry nodded. "I Harry,"

"I Harry," Harry said.

The Marge looked at Harry. "Give myself to Ginevra Weasley,"

"To marry and respect as my wife." She finished.

"To marry and respect as my wife." Harry repeated, looking into Ginny's brown eyes.

A yellow light shot from Harry's wand, making Ginny's glow yellow.

Juliet beamed, and put her wand over Harry an Ginny's. "I Juliet René Casablanca herby marry Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter. Brides family, please stand up and repeat after me."

All of the Weasley's stood up.

"We give Ginevra Weasley to Harry Potter to have as his wife." The Marge said.

All of the Wealseys repeated her unison. "We give Ginevra Weasley to Harry Potter to have for his wife."

Mrs. Weasley wiped the tears that where streaming down her cheeks away.

"Will the Potters stand up and repeat what I say?" The Marge asked.

Harry bit his lip, and looked down, knowing there was no Potters, or even any family there.

"We give Harry Potter to Ginevra Weasley to have for her husband." Harry's head shot up, and looked around the room. To his great surprise, Petunia Durlsey stood in the back of the room. "We the Dursleys give Harry Potter to Ginevra Weasley to have as her husband." Aunt Petunia said, saying Durlsey instead of Potter.

Juliet beamed. "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Potter!"

Harry looked at Ginny, and kissed her deeply, and it seemed to last forever, but when they broke apart, it had only been a moment. "Mrs. Potter, I think I like that." Ginny said, smiling.

Harry nodded. "Me to. Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"I can't believe your Aunt came." Ginny commented, as they walked down the hall to the changing room.

Harry slowly nodded. "I can't believe she stood up. I was expecting no one to."

Ginny caressed his hand. "I love you Harry."

Harry kissed her hand. "I love you too, Mrs. Potter."

**A/N OH MY GOSH! I cannot believe I am done! This has been so much fun, and work. I am just in shock that it's done! I have worked so hard, and kind of long, and now 30 chapters and 83 reviews later, I'm done.**

**I originally planned for ten chapters, then I decided twenty, then twenty-five, and now I'm at 30! I am so happy that people have bothered to read it, and stick with me. When I first started writing this story, I had never written anything before, except when I had to. This has just been so awesome, I think my writing has gotten so much better. And throughout this entire story, I have only gotten one sour review, and that's something to say. I go and look at reviews on some stories, and am just shocked how mean some are. Every single person who has reviewed has made me so happy, you should see me. I look at the stats every time I update also, and oh my gosh, I have almost 9000 hits! Amazing! Anyways, thank for reading my story, I should have the epilogue up in a few days. You guys are the best!**

**Her-My-Oh-Knee**

**Sam**


	31. Epilogue revised

Disclaimer: I am not going to say this again to you people, I do not own Harry Potter.

** Epilogue**

Harry Potter: Harry got the job as an Auror, of course. He and Ginny had three kids, James Arthur Potter, Patricia Ann Potter, and Lilly Martha Potter. He and Ron and Hermione where always friends, and the four hung out together until they where old and gray, and laughed about the insane things they did in their youth. Harry was always famous, but things died down a little bit after a few years. The rise and fall of Voldomort was considered for all of wizard history as the biggest war ever. Harry Potter lived to be ninety-eight years old, and his three children had many children of their own. He died peacefully in his sleep, thinking of his beloved wife.

Ginny Weasley Potter: For the first few years in their marriage Ginny worked in Saint Mungo's as a secretary in the front. Her long bright red hair turned to long auburn hair. After Ginny had James, she quit, and was a stay at home mom, taking care of her three mischievous children. She and Hermione's friendship budded, and they soon where more like sisters than anything. Ginny Potter

Ron Weasley: Ron and Hermione married one year after Harry and Ginny. They both moved out, and bought a house not far from them. They had triplets, Grace, John, and Luke. They where all very smart, and loved the Chudley Cannons. Ron and Hermione had their fights, but nothing was ever too serious. Ron became an Auror also, and he was considered one of the best, up until he retired at age seventy-one.

Hermione Granger Weasley: Hermione became Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, and loved her job greatly. She had her hands full with the active triplets, but survived by leaning on Ron. Her parents loved the all the grandchildren, and visited her at her every Christmas.

Molly Weasley: Mrs. Weasley lived to see all of her twelve grandchildren born, but died of a massive heart attack when she was eighty-three. Up until the dying day she had all of her children, and their families, over for every major and non-major holiday. All of her children and grandchildren loved her dearly, and hey mourned her death for the rest of their lives. About two years before she died, her and Arthur moved in with Harry and Ginny, living in one of the apartments that they had originally made for Ron and Hermione.

Arthur Weasley: Mr. Weasley quit his job at Ministry two years after the Battle, and went to work at a muggle pawnshop. He enjoyed his new job very much, and after a while, started his own. Him and his wife where soon considered one of the finest wizarding families. He was a wonderful grandfather, and all of them loved to go play with 'Papa A.' and go see all the funny things he sold at his shop. He took the death of Molly very hard, but out-lived her eleven years.

Bill and Fluer Weasley: Bill and Fluer had two children, Richard Dean Weasley who had his fathers red hair, and was very smart, and Nina Weasley, who was gorgeous blond-headed girl. Bill kept his job at the wizarding bank, and enjoyed it immensely. Fluer got a job at a flower shop after Nina turned eleven, and worked while the two was at Hogwarts.

Fred and George Weasley: Fred and George's joke shop became one of the favorite places to visit at Diagon Alley, and after a while, Hogsmeade. Neither twin married, both saying that didn't have time, though they did date quite often. When the two retired, they passed the business on to Ron and Hermione's son, Luke, and his wife. The two was just as big jokers as the twins themselves.

Charlie Weasley: Charlie met a friendly Bulgarian woman, Emiliya Petia Petrov, and married her. They had four children, Maria, Ivan, Nicolas, and Elena. Elena was the youngest, born eight years after Nicolas, the second youngest. They moved into the Burrow after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley moved in with Harry and Ginny, and lived there for the rest of their lives.

Percy Weasley: Percy never married, but instead dedicated his life to his work, and his mother. He was eternally sorry for acting like he did during the war, and spent his life showing his mother so. He was considered one of the most dedicated workers in the Ministry, and became Minister of Magic, and passed many laws that changed the wizarding world forever, including getting rid of dementors, so Askaban was guarded by wizards.

Draco Malfoy: Draco was sentenced to Askaban for one year, but was let out at six months, because Harry decided to vouch for him. He spent his life un-doing what his father did, and married when he was thirty-one. He had one child, and him and his wife where very happy together.

Lucius Malfoy: Lucius was put in Askaban for ninety years, and never got out. When the dementors where gotten rid of, he was put in maximum-security cell, and was constantly guarded for the rest of his life.

Narcissa Malfoy: Narcissa was also put in Askaban, but got out two years before she died. She and her son never saw each other after he escorted her out of the prison, because she hated him more than anything for betraying her, and the Dark Lord.

Albus Dumbledore: Dumbledore was Headmaster at Hogwarts for ten more years, until he died. He was considered the best Headmaster Hogwarts ever had, and when his _real_ funeral came, there was over one thousand people there. Harry and Ron's kids where very close to Dumbledore, just as Harry was. Dumbledore was always invited to the Weasley family gathering, though he rarely came.

Nymphadora Tonks: Remus proposed to Tonks the year after the Battle, and they married six months after that. They didn't have any children, but instead adopted a teenage boy, who's parents had died, and didn't have any relatives. Harry and this boy, whose name was Calaster Salvador, got on very well. Tonks kept her nickname, and her bubblegum pink hair, until she died.

Remus Lupin: Remus, Tonks, and Calaster went along with all of the Weasley gatherings. He loved being a dad, and Calaster and he was very close. He got a job helping at the wand shop, Ollivanders, and when Mr. Ollivander died, Remus helped his predecessor.

Mr. Ollivander: Mr. Ollivander was found, he had went into hiding because he was afraid Voldomort would come after him. Remus was the one who had found him, and since the man had been so deep in hiding, he didn't know the war was over. Mr. Ollivander loved Remus's help, and the two men where very close.

Minerva McGonagall: Professor McGonagall spent her life as a teacher at Hogwarts, and was very happy. She never married, but when her niece died in a muggle car accident, she raised her two half-grown children. The children and her got on wonderfully, though she was a little strict.

* * *

_Harry and Ginny sat around the living room with all of the Weasley family, Remus and Tonks, listening to the children playing upstairs. _

"_Do you remember when we found out about the Chamber of secrets?" Thirty-six year-old Hermione asked._

_Harry nodded. "We were so worried. I was eleven then.' He looked fondly at his very pregnant wife. "You weren't even in school yet, Gin." _

_Ginny smiled. "I know. And I was very mad that _Ron_ got to go, but I couldn't."_

"_I hope our children are better behaved than we where." Hermione laughed._

_Ron grinned. "What 'Mione, you don't want to hear from the other teachers what our wonderful three have done?"_

_She shook her head. "No thank you."_

_Ginny cringed, "Ow!"_

_Harry quickly turned to her. "What is it?"_

_Ginny smiled. "Your son was kicking me."_

_Everyone laughed. _

"_Must be pretty strong." Remus said._

_Harry smiled proudly. "He'll be a great quiditch player."_

_Ginny rolled her eyes. "Men." She muttered._

"_Mommy!" A red head child came running down the stairs, with the dark haired James right behind her._

_Hermione turned to her daughter. "What is it Gracie?"_

_The little girl turned and glared at James. "He told me to bite him! And then he got mad when I did!"_

_Harry looked at James. "James Arthur, you had better talk right."_

_James looked at his feet. "Sorry." He muttered._

_Hermione looked her daughter. "Gracie, you don't bite people."_

"_But he told me to!" She whined._

_Ron looked at her sternly. "Grace, you don't bite people even they tell you to."_

_The child's lip trembled. "Yes Dad."_

_She ran off to join her other cousins in the games upstairs._

_Just then a gray Ministry owl flew in the window._

_Harry jumped up, and took the envelope off the owl's leg. He opened it, and read it quickly._

"_Ron, we have t go." He looked at the group of people. "Sorry, but there's a werewolf that has changed, and is trying to attack a family."_

_Ginny smiled. "See you later. Have fun."_

_Harry kissed her cheek with a smile. "Love you."_

_He and Ron quickly went outside, and got on their Firebolt 9000's and left.

* * *

_

**A/N Hello everyone! So this is the end. The very last time I will every post on this story1 Thank you guys so much! I would love to go through and list every single person who has reviewed, or put an alert on this, or added me to their favorites, but I would add another thousand words to this, and I am already cutting it close right now, so I won't. But thank you guys very much, I really appreciate you guys! I have gotten 84 reviews, and almost ten thousand hits! Ten thousand, that's a LOT of hits. That it italic bit up there was kind of random, I just wrote as I went, but to tell you the truth, I did that will most of this story. Thirty chapters, counting this as one, and not the Authors Note chapter. Wow. Thank you to everyone, again. I have a new story, about Hermione and Draco. It's a little more realistic than some, but it's really just for fun. Anyways, check that out, and I have a new story about to come out, Love Is, the second part of my trilogy, so sequal to forever and a Day. I think it'll be pretty good, interesting at the least. Anyways, before I type my fingers off, I will leave. So goodbye, and thank you!!! **

**Her-My-Oh-Knee**

**Sam**

**P.S. (Reviews are still loved, just cus it's done doesn't mean I won't expect reviews!)**

Hey everyone! If you are a new reader, you know I edited some of the early chapters, I will still be doing that, I just have been caught up with my Draco/Hermione story, Unexpected (good story, coauthored with my wonderful cuz and beta, Jen. Check it out!), and Love Is, part II of my trilogy, which, btw, is now posted. Okay, so the reason I wanted to edit this thing is I want to thank all my reviewers, yes, all of you. Check the list, if you've reviewed as of today, 1/24/07, you will be on there. Okay, so here's my list (starting a chapter one.)!!!

**Amy:** Wonderful Amy! You are so cool, I love getting your reviews on all my stories! You should really sign up, so you can post your own Draco/Hermione fics, and I can review to your reviews! Really! Thanks for all reviews, you are the best!

**SupaJen:** Jen! My wonderful beta and great cousin! Thanks for the review, you are awesome!

**Drakemi'owne:** Every time I go to find a Draco/Hermione fic, I look for yours, I love reading them, you are an awesome writer, and I feel honored that you looked at my story, and reviewed, you're terrific!

**Ur cuz:** Ya. Everyone, that would my cousin Samuel, who has not yet to read my story. He's just awed that Ithe patience to write one this long. I really don't act like it, sometimes. Anyways, thanks for the review, if you ever get around to reading this…lol.

**Bastibon:** Thanks for the praise, as you see, I did keep it up!

**Judy:** Thanks for the review! Love ya!

**Violinist-gurl:** One of my other cousins, I have many. Very many. Thank you for reading this, I love Mandy!

**The-Phanatics:** Lol, it really is funny that our stories are so alike, thanks for the review though!

**BroadwayBabe32:** Enthusiasm, yes! I am glad you paid enough attention to realize that that's where I was going!:

**Lily's Lil Sis:** My first ever reviewer, you are great, even if I scared you off real quick, thank you!!!

**CoolerDan:** Thanks for the review, and the hints, you are the one that made me want a beta!

**Harry Potter Girl!:** I am glad you liked my story, and very glad you reviews, thanks so much!

**Soccer Freak 101:** Yes! I am glad that you liked my story so much! If you want, check my others out, some of them are pretty good!

**i'm a misfit:** I think that you were one of my most faithful reviewers, and I really appreciate you sticking with me! Thanks a million!

**jayley:** Another faithful reviewer, you have no idea how awesome it is to get a review from someone who cares! Well actually you do, since you have stories also. I'll check them out!

**Katbballstar2092:** You came in late, but I still loved getting your reviews, I looked for them whenever I could!

**Gryffindorgirl1123:** You always made me smile with your reviews, they are awesome, thanks for your time! And for the faithful reviewing!

**Axerton:** I always knew you where being truthful when you reviewed, since I've seen other stories with your reviews on it. Thank you for liking my story, and I am so sorry I was never able to continuously review on your story!

**Emoskater: **Thank you for the review, I appreciated it.

**Go to school: **When I first found FanFic, I went to review on a story, I saw the little thing at the bottom of the review box that says to critique the story, I really did. I was not to nice, and I picked up every little bad thing the author did. I will just tell my self that this is what happened with you. Thank you for spending your time and energy on me, trying to help me with my story. As you can see, I have improved. Good news though! That reviews was the only flame I got in the story, hurray!

**DRAGONbaby420: **Thank you for the review, sorry if I messed up that chapter! I hate when I do that. Arg.

**Epicman: **Thanks for the reviews, you are really nice. I liked your insight on chapter 10!

**Lady rivendell: **Thanks for the review!

**Fanpotter: **Thank you for your review, and the reminder of the unbreakable oath. I really did forget about that. Haven't fixed, I don't think, either.

**Rain Pure:** Thank you for the praise, I love it! Sorry about the spelling, I had a lot of trouble with names. As you can tell. 

**I-brake-for-nifflers: **You made me laugh so hard with your reviews! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Qwerty:** Thank you for your review. Where did you come up with that screen name? I'm sure it's a very obvious name, but really, where?

**Corey:** Thanks for reviewing, and even reading my A/N!

**Adge9631:** Thank you so so so much for reviewing! On all my stories, you are the bestest!

Apo: The last new reviewer. Thank you for reviewing on my story, even if you came in late. Thank a million and two!

**Okay, so that's all! Thank all of you guys for giving time and energy into these review(s), and I really hope that you check out my other stories! Thanks so much, I know that every time I get a review I was jumping in joy. Hypothetically, of course. Anyways, if I could, I would give you all a big hug and a cookie (I made some yesterday, their nummy!), but I can't since you are all spread across the earth. Lol. So thanks for the last time, and good-bye!**

**Her-My-Oh-Knee**

**Sam**

**P.S. I removed the epilogue and re-posted it so that those who have me on alerts will see it. And maybe some new readers, yes? yes? Reviews, loved and appriciated! **


End file.
